Beauty and The Half Breed
by MickeyISrawd
Summary: Once a beautiful life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?
1. Thank you so much, hogosha

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

* * *

><p>She clung to the earth as the tall blades of grass caught in a dance with the breeze around her. It stirred the scents that clung to the earth and awoke her from her sleep. Her senses were always alert. Able to detect the weakest of energies; like the one that had just pulled her from her slumber. It had been very long time she had last closed her eyes. The need for it was very rare. That did not stop[ her irritation as she pulled herself out of her make shift bed. A yawn tore her haunches apart. A groan followed as she stretched her tight muscles and flexed her paws. Her tail curled against her back as her fur caught the wind, ridding all the leaves and soil that created knots in her black hair. She was very lean. To an untrained eye, they would call her underweight. But, no ribs showed on her body, just thick, hard muscles that kept her insides safe and protected.<p>

She followed her nose to a stream. The same way her ancestors had done many years before her. She glanced down her long snout into the water after licking the droplets from her lips with her long tongue. Her bright blue eyes reflected back, almost as vibrant as the moon that shared the clear surface of the stream with her. Her black fur was only visible when its soft glow touched her. She noticed that she had become very lean. To an untrained eye, they would call her underweight. But, no ribs showed on her body, just thick, hard muscles that kept her insides safe and protected. She was a beautiful, mysterious wolf. To the person in the wrong, however, she was a monster.

Yes, she was a full fledge demon… well, sorta. Her name was Tarru and she was blessed with powerful blood running through her veins. Her father was gifted with the power of the dog, while her mother, the wolf. She, herself, was graced with both powerful spirits and a notorious reputation. Many had spent many years training and traveling to make that possible. You see, even though Tarru had powers that sent any demon running with a mere glance from her startling blue eyes, her kind mocked her. The blood in her veins were tainted, not pure. In fact, she was mixed of two breeds that cared not for the other. Her memory could barely conjure up a time she had resided with anyone but the moon. Her ears had not heard any news of her kin. There were no open arms waiting for her. The wild had become her true home. Had been for the past 200 years. It was truly just her and her need to escape the past. Trials had kept the years moving smoothly. Her knowledge only growing. Unfortunately, the list of things she could master was about to surcease Boredom was persistent and grew easier.

She was running out of things to help her forget. The idea of having to face her past sounded worse than death.

Her ears perked as something across the water stirred. She listened intently for the source of the sound. Her nose flared as she took a deep inhale and the scents around her danced on her tongue. It was nothing to be alarmed over. It was the weak energy source that had awoken her. The beast in her chest growled with irritation at the small creature. It so wished to punish it for inconveniencing her slumber. She swallowed it down. It was just a mere wolf pup, probably looking for its mother.

She turned away from the bush. Children were the last thing she wished to deal with. Her teeth and claws craved for a fight. To bathe in the bloodbath of a battle. Not to coddle a weakling that couldn't care for itself. When she reached the tree line on her side of the stream, another weak energy started towards them. It was fast and she could sense its anger. The need to destroy was burning in its aura. She decided to perch herself in between a pair of bushes, to see how this played out. If it was something worth her time, she wouldn't mind a meal. Her nose told her a bear demon was approaching, the thrashing noises followed. It was ruining the calm silence of the evening. If she had not caught on to the wolf pups scent earlier, the rambunctious bear surely would have woken her.

He came thrashing through the bush. Landing with a mighty growl as he bared his fangs. A small boy was trapped under a might paw. His neck caught between two sharp claws. She felt the demon in her chest perk its interest towards him. It was startled that he was so young and a mother wolf did not coming defending him. She rolled her eyes, it was not her concern. But her demon did not shake off the need to protect the small pup. This sudden change of demeanor of her inner demon bothered her greatly. Never before had she wanted to jump into a furry to protect something. It

was usually her fighting to get out of one. Her ears heard him whimper, she could smell his tears. She knew he could not breathe. She could hear his lungs wheezing for breath as his ribs began to crack.

Her inner demon growled at her urging her forward. She rolled her eyes at it. It had to be joking! Her teeth and claws did not make her a vigilante. All she needed to worry about was Tarru, and that was it. But, the demon gave another shove and she knew there would be no calming it. She would have to deal with it later.

With a few bounds, Tarru was across the water. The bear demon left himself foolishly distracted. Her head hit his. The beast was thrown back. A surprised yell hollered out of him. When Tarru landed, the wolf pup laid behind her, frozen with shock. They both watched as the bear crawled to sit up. It took him a moment to realise what had happened. He stood rubbing his head. Through his thick brown fur a small trail of blood had drip trickled down his forehead. He raised a mighty paw and smeared it. His bulging, brown eyes studied it. A ferocious growl nearly shook the trees when his confusion settled, after realising it was his own blood. He shook his head when the red liquid seeped into his vision, blinding him. He still had no idea who had caused this; but, he could smell the wolf pup crawling away. He lunged towards the scent and swung a paw that caught the child on his side. Tarru rolled her eyes as the small body went flying into the woods.

_Stupid child to turn his back on the one attacking him._

The bear demon twisted towards her. Finally, he had caught on to her scent; but, he was too slow. Tarru had already jumped and her jaws clamped around his exposed throat. Any demon knew this was a killing move. Her sharp teeth were duh into his jugular. All it would take was a simple bite. The bear demon started thrashing, throwing its head side-to-side and into trees, doing his best to remove the beast from his throat. He tried begging, trying his best to reach her. To pluck her off like a tick.

Tarru's grip tightened. The only way her teeth could be removed would be ripping the flesh away with them. When she brought her paws against the bear's chest, she steadied herself and bit her teeth together. Her ears

danced at the sound of his jugular bursting. Her mouth tasting the sweet juice of victory. The metallic liquid was hot on her tongue. Could have been compared to the finest saké. The body landed upon the ground in a mighty heap and her stomach no longer begged for nourishment.

She almost had her fill of the fresh meat when a whimper met her ears. Grudgingly, only because her demon wouldn't let food down her throat, she glanced away from her kill. The yellow eyes of the wolf pup was staring at her through the bushes. Even though he thought his hiding spot was brilliant, she could see the tears that streamed down his stained cheeks. This creature was pathetic.

She sat before the bush, licking her haunches clean of her kill to let him know she knew he was there. Yet, he continued to hide. She went to turn away, tired of even being in the presence of something so weak. But, her inner demon kept her planted to the spot. It poked her in the chest with its tail. Prodding something that had not been used in a very long time. She tried shaking it off. There was no need for that. Still, it continued poking the organ until it gave a mighty thump in her chest. Instantly she felt a warm sensation spread through it. She glared at her inner demon, who simply returned it.

_Do not forget the years you spent just like him_. It spoke to her in the back of her thoughts.

Her inner demon had always warned her when danger was near. She had never mistrusted it before. Never took a moment to consider if its words were true or not. It was her natural instinct. The one all demons were born with. It was the connection to their ancestors. It was there to help them. But what the hell was wrong with hers now? Why suddenly did she have this overflowing need to care for the pup?

She brushed her thoughts against his mind, which was easy to breach. He was already frightened, so she made her presence like a feather's' touch. Unknowingly, he let her into his mind and within moments she knew his whole life story. He had lost his family to this bear demon and was out for revenge. She couldn't help but chuckle at his foolishness. Even though the bear demon had been weak, this pup had no training.

He had followed his mother around since day one, never having to fend for himself before. He was driven with the need for revenge. She saw nothing beyond his plan of facing the bear and her heart grew a little cold. He had known he would not make it through the confrontation with the bear.

Her insides drowned with cold water. She had felt like that once. Did she not understand the need for retribution for a lost one? At least he was willing to face his problem, while she had been running from it for 200 years.

_Now, little one, _she whispered, only he could hear it. Her voice was soft, a light in the dark of his mind. W_hat is your name?_

He looked startled as he crawled from the bush. He never had someone speaking in his head before! He did not know how to reply.

He spoke aloud, "Haru."

She looked over the boy, her mind amused. _Sunlight_ really did fit him. He had light blonde hair with matching yellow eyes.

_You were very foolish to face that demon on your own._

His eyes filled with tears, and her heart dropped to rest by her stomach. She wanted nothing more to curl around the child so her fur would stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"He.. he.. he killed them! Momma and Etsuko!" He stooped to his knees as his little fist hit the ground. "We were sleeping and he came thrashing in. There was nothing we could do! Why didn't he take me instead? Why did he have to take Momma?"

He fell to the ground as his tears overtook him. He shook with his sobs as he remembered every feature of his beautiful mother. Every story she told him and his baby sister. Why did the Gods not take him? Why was he trapped on this earth to fend for himself?

Tarru heard it all. Every memory that came to him. The women had long, brown hair with brown eyes. His sister had yellow eyes, just like he. His hurt stabbed her in the heart like a knife. It ripped over a scare she had forgotten about and cold set in that her thick fur could not keep away. This poor creature had gone through so much in the few years he had been alive. Why had the Gods set him before her, and why was her inner demon so persistent of talking to him? Now she had feelings towards him, and knew if she turned away now it would haunt her. If she had ran when she had originally planned, she never would have to know of his past. She could have turned a blind eye on the creature that had stumbled on to the same path that she was on. She looked back on her trials and knew that it took a strong heart to get through them. This boy had heart, but he was innocent. Only fresh to the hurt that was in the world and would stumble on his way. If he was to make it, that is.

She couldn't take this any more, swimming around in emotions she had drained long ago. She stood from her spot and stepped towards the boy. She curled around his fallen form, laying her head on his. He paused his crying. Comforted by her soft fur. He turned to her, digging his face into her shoulder as he let every tear and fear he felt for himself, his lost mother and sister, go.

When he no longer shook, his body sore from being tossed around by the bear, he pulled away from Tarru. Only so he could look into her blue eyes, that watched the forest for danger around them. He could tell she was powerful and the fact that she had taken down his foe with just her teeth should have struck him with fear. But, she did not look upon him as if he was dinner. No, her blue eyes were soft and looked upon him as if understanding.

"What..what is your name, big wolf?"

She stiffened. How many demons had asked that very question before she had killed them? How ironic was it that a small, defenseless child was asking that same question? Internally, she sighed. Finally, someone would know her name without fear mixing with it on their tongue. She spoke her name softly and he tested it on his tongue.

They continued like this, sitting in silence again. She studied the child, noting how young and weak he was. How long would he survive if she left him as he slept? Slip into the night so she would not have to worry for another. She had never done that before. It was impossible to travel down her path while constantly protecting someone else. It would be dangerous for the both of them. But her inner demon growled at her for even thinking of such things. It's tail poked at the organ in her chest and she was flooded with that damn feeling again.

She rolled her eyes. Her demon spoke up, loud enough for Haru to hear.

_You will travel with me, young one._

Wait, what? Tarru was startled. Looking around as if someone else had said the words in the pup's head instead of her. But Haru smiled, digging his face into her furry shoulder again.

"Thank you so much, hogosha."

She rolled her eyes again.


	2. We are heading south

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap: **

_"What..what is your name, big wolf?"_

_She stiffened. How many demons had asked that very question before she had killed them? How ironic was it that a small, defenseless child was asking that same question? Internally, she sighed. Finally, someone would know her name without fear mixing with it on their tongue. She spoke her name softly and he tested it on his tongue._

_They continued like this, sitting in silence again. She studied the child, noting how young and weak he was. How long would he survive if she left him as he slept? Slip into the night so she would not have to worry for another. She had never done that before. It was impossible to travel down her path while constantly protecting someone else. It would be dangerous for the both of them. But her inner demon growled at her for even thinking of such things. It's tail poked at the organ in her chest and she was flooded with that damn feeling again._

_She rolled her eyes. Her demon spoke up, loud enough for Haru to hear._

_You will travel with me, young one._

_Wait, what? Tarru was startled. Looking around as if someone else had said the words in the pup's head instead of her. But Haru smiled, digging his face into her furry shoulder again._

_"Thank you so much, hogosha."_

_She rolled her eyes again._

* * *

><p>It had already been a month. A moon cycle and Tarru was still adjusting to life with a follower, a young one in fact. It was odd caring for someone other than herself. It had been that way for 200 years. Even though it was strange sharing her time with another, she quickly found herself needing the boy constantly by her side. During their travels, the boy absorbed anything Tarru told him. She seemed to enjoy it. Watching his yellow eyes harden with concentration with any task she gave him. Most lessons would have been easier to carry out if she had hands again, but she had spent many years in this form. She could not jeopardize all her hard work now. The boy still seemed to enjoy learning nonetheless and always asked for more.<p>

This child, this young demon sparked a warm feeling inside of her that she had not felt since she was his age, many years ago. She hated her own memories. Yet, she realised that she and Haru would have been on the same path, this long and lonely road, if she had not intervened. She could not let something so innocent be haunted by the same trials she had suffered through. Tarru wasn't just traveling for her own needs. Now her feet were moving to keep up with Haru. The little wolf pup that had such little life experience who needed to experience life, to see what it really meant to live.

She hadn't realized how far they had traveled, until one night. Haru had built a fire and taken his normal place against her tail. It was painfully annoying that he needed so much rest. For Tarru only needed a few nights between the moon cycles. But with Haru, she found herself making camp every three days. Her traveling pace was stunted and she found herself itching to catch up.

Tonight was a particular night she didn't need sleep. Many demons were stirring this late night, and she dared not let Haru stay unprotected. Another scent was faint in the air, tainted the lands near them. She had not smelt it in years and planned on keeping it that way. She should have paid better attention but was distracted with Haru. When she started to recognize the trees and scents, she knew _he_ would have been around here, traveling with his small group. She should have turned around then.

Even though she had not physically seen him since he had been stupidly pinned to that sacred tree, she did hear the stories. She made sure that he had not let himself get stupidly killed. But, She did not need to get mixed up with the dangers of the jewel, not with Haru near at least.

When Haru rose with the sun, they started traveling south. Further away from his scent. It wasn't long before Haru asked to stop near the running stream. He sensed that his guardian was on edge. He knew if he were ask to venture off on his own, it would leave her in knots. There was a way to ask, or beg, in a way that Tarru could not say no too. Even though her inner demon warned her, Tarru allowed the wolf pup to lead them to water. In a normal situation, she would have been proud that the pup could prove he was adapting to his new life style. Now was not that time.

Her fear came true, like she had prayed it wouldn't. She stood over Haru as he kneeled to get a drink from the stream when that scent filled her nose. There was still some distance between them, but he was closer than she ever hoped.

Someone stepped out of the tree line, one covered in his scent. Tarru's eyes snapped to a girl clad in strange green clothing. Her inner demon knew who this was, and Tarru noticed the resemblance this girl had to Kikyo. Before her inner demon could warn her, she had already figured it out. This was the reincarnation of the priestess. The rumors that followed the girl were very much true. Her brown eyes fell upon Tarru. The demon noticed, before fear set in, that they alight with joy. Something that the deceased priestess could never conjure when she walked this earth.

The girl grabbed for her bow. Before Tarru could even listen to her inner demon, who was shouting at her to be quite, a growl rumbled out of her. It caused both the girl and Haru to jump. She dropped her bag as a scream split her lips. Tarru closed her eyes and internally slapping a hand to her forehead. This could have gone so smoothly if she would have had kept her mouth shut. Turn away, and run. Easy, right? Her inner demon gave a swift flick of its tail in annoyance. An alarm was set off, and any minute now _he_ would be here to silence it. If she were to run now, he would catch on to her scent. It truly was too late.

The bushes parted and a flash of red zipped out. Tarru rolled her eyes, not in the mood for dramatics. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Two others followed with their weapons drawled. Tarru ignored them all. Her eyes were on the boy in red with long silver hair. Her blue ones met his golden amber ones, who returned the glance with a glare. He bore a scowl with a hand wrapped tightly around a sword on his hip. He had not changed one bit.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Kagome?"

She had to bite her tongue from calling them all idiots. Especially Inuyasha. She brushed her thoughts with his, and his golden glare startled from the intrusion. The group sensed it and readied their weapons.

Her ears fell to the back of her head, _you do not remember me, Inuyasha? I am offended._

"How do you know my name?"

He had withdrawn a rusty sword from his belt. In a flash of light, it transformed to a magnificent fang. Tarru had heard of Inu no Taishō and his three magnificent swords. It was true that Inuyasha had inherited the blade that could destroy a thousand demons with one swipe. If the circumstances were different, she would have loved to see the sword in action. She prayed she never would when Haru was near.

_Your memory must be affected after all that time being stuck to that tree.  
><em>

"What's happening, Inuyasha?" The girl dressed as a demon slayer spoke up, readying a large boomerang.

Haru asked the same thing, hiding behind Tarru's legs. She gave his worried mind a brush as she continued to give Inuyasha a smirk. The half demon continued to stare at her in confusion, an expression she remembered well. Slowly, she saw his brain working to figure out who she was. Her face and scent was so familiar to him, but her name was on the tip of his tongue.

Tarru rolled her eyes, reading his confusion and decided to visit an old memory of hers. She let it play for Inuyasha and enjoyed watching the pieces come together in his eyes. They began to water as every memory he had with this wolf returned to him,

"Tarru…?"

_At least you can figure out the easiest of riddles, Inuyasha. Using that brain was never your strong suit. _

Inuyasha stomped his foot, "how about you shut up when you're talking to me, Tarru!"

She rolled her eyes as he thrashed around like he did when he was a child.

The bystanders in this show down were left confused. Never once had they seen Inuyasha greet anyone in such a way, especially a wolf. Haru was lost, never seeing Tarru so calm and obedient around others, certainly humans. The monk stepped forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, the other held in a praying motion.

"Inuyasha, has that demon possessed you?"

"Get off me!" Inuyasha grumbled, throwing the human's hand from his shoulder. "This is Tarru!" He indicated to the black wolf, "a friend of mine since I was little!"

The wolf nodded her head.

The girl in green, Kagome, Inuyasha had called her, placed a hand on his other shoulder. "Isn't that just a wolf? How do you know its' name?"

"Not so, Kagome," The monk spoke. His dark eyes were staring Tarru down, "she _is_ a demon…just hiding in her true form."

Tarru smirked as she brushed her mind with his. _Very wise observation, monk. But, Inuyasha's words hold truth. Even if he does not speak of it, I do have many memories with him. I have heard a great deal of your travels. I am happy to hear that someone is watching over Inuyasha. You have a great burden on your hand, Monk . _

The human male looked startled, but smiled awkwardly before bowing. "It appears she can communicate telepathically, everyone."

"Well, duh!" Inuyasha huffed, "couldn't you tell?"

Tarru rolled her eyes at his insolence. Even his group joined her.

Haru stirred behind her legs. She remembered why she had been so keen on getting out of this area as quickly as possible. She glanced at Inuyasha, secretly filled with sadness. It had been a while since she had seen the half demon…

_I have to cut this short. We are heading south and do not need to waste any more time._

Before he could beg her not to, just like he had done when he was younger, Kagome stepped forward.

"If you're a friend of Inuyasha, you must at least stay for dinner. Kaede's village is having a summer feast. You can stay and catch up!" She sounded excited, a smile pulling at her lips.

Tarru caught a quick glimpse of her thoughts. Her mind was filled with images of Inuyasha softening up and such. These ideas made Tarru her nauseated. She went to decline, but Haru pulled on her fur.

His yellow eyes were huge. A small frown pulled at his lips, "I am hungry, Tarru."

She wanted to growl, the sound caught in her throat. She needed to get away. There was no time to spend so she could catch up with an old friend. He was alive and that's all she needed to know to keep moving on. Besides, spending an evening with a bunch of humans was the last thing any demon would want to do. Their traditions were much different then her and her kind. The plan was to travel south and hopefully find a wolf pack that could help the pup understand his kind. Spending another night lounging around would not help their time.

She rolled her eyes, before turning back to Kagome, giving her answer forcefully, _for the evening. But we _will _leave as soon as the feast is over._

Her inner demon would capture the moon for him, if it could.

* * *

><p>The Feast wasn't really a feast, not for a demon's standards. Most of the food had been prepared for humans and their sensitive stomachs. It made hers upset as she watched the bloody meat cook away. Girls performed dances to the summer solstice. Their kimonos and fans swirled in the evening sky. Tarru couldn't help but noticed that Miroku became very involved. She and Inuyasha shared a corner of a patio attached to a cottage. They glanced at the small village as the celebration lit the sky. They paid it no attention, despite the music. They were too busy sharing the last fifty years.<p>

_So…. It was really this Naraku character that caused you to get pinned against that tree? And I thought you dumb enough to get caught by a human_. Tarru gave his thought mocking snort, which only caused the half demon to huff louder.

"A lots changed, Tarru. I'm not just a defenseless pup anymore." Inuyasha's eyes were soft, glancing into the crowd.

There was no blood relation, but at one point she had cared for him as if he were. After finding him lost in the woods after the death of his mother, it was hard to shake him off. She was older than Inuyasha and had been fresh on her nomadic trail. Her heart had not been completely shut when she stumbled upon him that one evening.

_I see you still have the same taste in woman, however…_ She glanced at him, and if she had eyebrows, one would be raised with mocking humor.

"Whatever," he mumbled, not afraid to change the subject. "What about your little brat?" He raised a thick, silver eyebrow at the wolf pup dancing with Kagome, "what happened to that hate for kids you had?"

She told the story but grew quiet towards the end. Her memory was working to conjure up a day she thought she had forgotten. Oh, how Haru reminded her so much of a young Inuyasha. She turned to him, her eyes soft as she looked into his.

_He had the same eyes you had when I found you alone with your little red ball…_ she trailed off quietly. She startled, coming out of her memory by a hand rubbing the top of her head. She growled, pulling away.

"For a person mocking me, you've gotten soft!"

They both shared a laugh before Kagome ran up with her hand out stretched. Both demons glanced at her, before she sighed and grabbed for Inuyasha. Tarru chuckled as they both ran off. Well, Kagome running while _dragging _a struggling Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>It had been three days, which left Tarru still cursing herself. She had met Kaede, the village priestess and had been totally informed of the groups adventures. One thing that left her worried, but to the point she could stay in the village and not fret, was the lack of Haru. He would always be there when the sun rose and would explain that he was going to go adventuring and would return at nightfall. He had the stench of human all over him, but they were surrounded by such. Tarru feared less as the days passed.<p>

Tarru had detached herself from the group, disappearing into the woods to catch a moment of silence. She could not remember a time when she had been around so many people. Her ears ached, her nose filled with so many scents. Her senses were completely swamped and it was starting to get to her.

She sat next to the small collection of water, pondering. She loved her little hanyou, but she needed to get out of here. Her demon instincts were screaming at her to get away from the humans. To be far away from such a large crowd. Haru needed to continue with his training. The poor boy could barely pounce on a butterfly. Yet alone track something down and kill it with his own claws. Sitting around with humans was doing nothing for the young pup.

A twig snapped behind her. She had been swimming in thought and lost all sense of where she was. Someone had snuck up on her! How could she possible let her guard down long enough to let this happen? She twisted around, ready to face whoever stepped out of the bush. Her teeth were bared. The fur on the back of her neck was on end. She was ready for a fight.

"Tarru?" It was Inuyasha.

He stepped from the tree line, a surprised expression written on his face. His eyes, however, were filled with fear. The moment they landed on her, she could tell he mentally relaxed.

He approached her, plopping on the ground next to her, "thought you had run off again."

She wanted to retort with a snide remark how he was the one who had run off with a desperate priestess. But, a small gasp filled her twisted towards the sound and met two pair of eyes. One set was yellow, which she recognized at once. However, the other pair was brown, unfamiliarly human.

_Who is this? _She glanced at the girl baring an orange kimono.

The wolf pup smiled, "this is Rin! She's been helping me explore!"

The girl smiled innocently, trying to hide behind Haru. Even though the boy was a demon, Tarru could tell the girl cared not for the other two she was sharing this clearing with. Tarru thought that odd, for she was covered in a scent. It seemed familiar, but her nose couldn't place it,

"R.. R…Rin?" Inuyasha seemed to stumble over his words.

_Did the boy stutter?_ Tarru rolled her eyes. But, seeing the human child and Inuyasha's reaction gave her a bad feeling in the back of her thoughts.

He glared his golden-amber eyes at her, "hey, dont go yelling at me! You don't even know who this kid belongs to." he went to leave, "I'm getting out of here before that stupid Sessho-"

But Tarru stopped listening. She could sense something heading their way. It sent a shock of electricity through her, as if the aura was ablaze. She turned to Inuyasha, who could sense it too. She nodded her head and the half demon darted through the trees towards the villagers. They needed the warning.

Tarru bounded for the children and instructed them to climb on her back. However, a flash of silver cut off her path. She went flying into the trees. Dirt flew all around as the three of them skidded to a halt.

Tarru jumped up the moment a voice met her ears, "how _dare _you do harm to Rin!"

It was squeaky. Annoying. Her blue eyes fell upon a tiny, green imp. He bore a simple brown kimono and a strong, tall staff decorated with two mummified looking heads. Her lip rose, baring her shiny, sharp teeth.

_You are very foolish. _

She bounded forward. Her teeth were ready to dig into his rubbery looking skin. From the corner of her vision, she spotted the oncoming attack. She twisted her body and spun away to avoid death. When she landed, a growl roared from her lips as she faced her attacker. The sight almost made her jaw dropped.

He had long, silver hair and burning golden-amber eyes. This demon bore a white, aristocratic kimono and strong, heavy armor over his chest. And finally, it all connected. That scent that had covered Haru when he came back from adventuring was this demon. Inuyasha's older brother: Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the West. She should have known. This had been in the back of her mind with many things she dared not bring up.

It appeared the great lord shared her same confusion. Even though he bore an extremely thick mental barrier, Tarru could tell he also recognized her scent, but could not place her face. She did not have time to help him figure out who she was. In fact, he was probably the top demons she would never want to figure out her guise. She really needed to focus on getting the children out of here.

She glanced at the imp, who shivered under her glaze. She instructed him to tell his Lord what she was saying. Even though he was shivering, he punched his staff to the ground.

"I am NOT a messenger boy!"

_You will do what I say, imp! _

She didn't mind adding a mental growl knowing that it shook him to his core. She bounded forward. Her haunches ready to clamp into green skin. Even though it was just an imp, Sesshomaru ran forward. Distracting Tarru from her attack. She snarled, twisting around to face him. A demon of his status, let alone the notorious demon of the West, was defending a small human child and a pathetic little imp. Demons hated humans, especially this one.

She smirked when she broke through his barrier, _you have no business here. Leave, now._

She could feel the children behind her. They cuddled together out of harms way. For now. Sesshomaru was a strong demon. You did not need to hear the stories to know this. But, Tarru was just as dangerous. This demon was just like the others she had faced on her journey. Finally, her fangs would be able to rip flesh from the bone again. It had been too long since she was allowed to savor the aura of a battle. Her inner demon needed this rush.

The stern face demon merely glanced down at her, no emotion moving any muscle on his face. "Show me your true form, half-breed."

Secretly, Tarru stumbled back with surprise. She stared down Sesshomaru, not knowing how he knew her secret. No demon had been able to smell past her barrier before. She bared her fangs, then bounded towards the demon. He didn't seem to take her serious, as he continued to stay still watching the wolf's movements. What he didn't expect was for her to disappear. Yes, his eyes were spectacularly trained, but the wolf took a bound and disappeared.

He turned and brought a hand up just in time as the wolf appeared. Her teeth sunk into his right arm, but he raised his other. Poison oozed from his fingers as he took aimed for her stomach. The wolf snarled, releasing her grip before he could slice at her again. They both continued to stare before Sesshomaru's turn to attack. He drew a hand back, a yellow light eliminating between his fingers. Tarru turned, avoiding the bright whip that landed exactly where she had been. The grass that had been under her toes gave a nasty hiss as it dissolved into the earth.

"This is your last warning, half-breed." Within a blink of an eye, he was before her. His claws bared, "show me your form."

He was getting annoyed. Her scent was so familiar, but no face seemed to belong to it in his memory. He knew he had seen her before. No one could outwit The Lord Sesshomaru.

She bounded forward, her head bent down. She braced herself before running into his thick armor. They both flew back from the force. Sesshomaru halting because of a tree, while Tarru skidded into the earth. They both landed yards away from each other.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, running from Haru's grasp to the fallen demon.

Tarru sat up with a small line of blood dripping through the fur of her forehead. Why was she running _towards _him? Frantically, she jumped for the girl making sure she didn't reach the demon. Tarru paused between the two. Keeping the girl behind her, and a growl towards him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The beautiful amber color was now stained a haunting blood-red. Tarru knew that was bad, and started backing up. Putting more distance between the demon and the children. He sat up. A soft clank filled the clearing as his amour fell to the ground. He snarled with a quick grab had Tarru's throat in his hand. Before she could warn the children, her back was against a tree. Air escaped her lungs as splinters dug into her skin.

She reached out to Haru. _Run, Haru! Run and get that little girl and find Inuyasha. Use your nose._

She could see the fear in his poor yellow eyes, but there was nothing she could do now. Her instincts were starting to take over. The demon in her chest had already began to thrash, demanding to be released.

"Show me. Your true. Form." Sesshomaru was fighting his own inner demon. His fangs bared. Eyes were slits of red.

If she had full control of her thoughts, she would have wondered why he was demanding such a request. Yes, she had known him when they were younger, but it appeared he didn't remember. She was grateful for that. If she lived through this moment, she would make sure that he still thought that way. Her control was slipping through her fingers like water. Her vision became impaired. Tainted with the color red. Her inner demon broke free of its cage. The bones in her chest rattled as its hot fire spit from its throat. The lava filled her belly. Overflowed until her whole torso was full of its rage. She was no longer in control. Now, she was trapped in the cage in her chest. Watching as her inner demon represented her in this fight.

Sesshomaru's inner demon had its own agenda. It was demanding for him to show this wolf's true identity. It did not enjoy the idea of someone trying to deceive him. There was no one he could imagine that owned this scent. Yet, his nose recognized it some how. Had he gotten into a scuffle with this demon before? No, there was no one foolish enough to face him in the battle and live to tell the tale. Even though this insolent demon was defending Rin. He needed to show this demoness where her place was in the world to be ludicrous enough to believe they had a chance in a battle with Lord Sesshomaru.

His fingers clenched tighter around her neck. His claws now dripping with poison and dug deeper into her skin. She went to growl, but it was gurgled by his tightening fist. The trees parted, and Inuyasha and his group came running. They paused at the sight of the two demons.

Inuyasha jumped forward as he drew his sword. "Let her go, Sesshomaru!"

The wolf stirred. Her vision returned to the sparkling blue. Her inner demon had returned to its cage. She glanced at him, her eyes oddly saddened.

_No, Inuyasha… keep away from this._

"Yeah, right!" The half demon continued forward, but a bright light stopped him in his tracks.

Everyone in the clearing had to close their eyes. The light was blinding. Even the stubborn Lord of the West had to shield away from it. He could feel the fur shrinking away. The throat no longer thick. but now rather thin. It fit perfectly in his palm. A curtain of silk fall over his skin. When the light finally subsided, Sesshomaru stepped back. No longer was there a wolf, but a frail looking woman. She fell to the ground in a disheveled mess. Everyone took a deep inhale of breath. Their eyes fell upon the girl. It appeared she had lost consciousness.

She opened her eyes. A vibrant blue that Tarru had. But, there was no way this could have been their friend. The woman shook her head. The long, dark locks cascaded over her exposed chest. She raised a hand and took hold of the tree behind her. With some force she pulled herself to her feet. She looked directly at Sesshomaru. It appeared she was not affected by the fact that she bore no clothing. Or that she stood before a noble demon lord. Or a monk. Her lips had created a thin line as her blue eyes froze the clearing over.

A snarl ripped through her. It did not match her form. She seemed underweight. Naked, still. Like a caught wild animal. Yet, she spoke with much verbosity. If it had not been the lord of the west she was speaking too, any other being would be shaking.

"is Lord Sesshomaru happy now?"

He grunted, taking in this woman. To the normal eye, she was a beautiful, wild creature. Her skin was perfect, excluding the burn mark she had on her neck that resembled his claws perfect. Her eyes a mesmerizing blue. He was told countless time of how magnificent his were. If he were a demon that cared of such things, he would know that his own color could not compare to hers. However, there was a disgusting, fact about this demon. She was a full demon, since she was able to transform. But, her scent was polluted. Mixed. He could smell it now. Both types of blood running through her veins. She was a wolf _and_ a dog demon. Even though both breeds loathed the other, it appeared that two was able to put their differences aside to creature this being.

Sesshomaru finally tore his gaze off of her, and towards his stunned little brother. The full demon grunted at him.

"Where is Rin?" He hated that they knew who she was, but at this time he couldn't do anything about it.

The priestess spoke first, still staring bewildered at the demoness, "at the village…"

He went to take a step that way, but Tarru blocked his path. She turned a glare upon him that would have frozen anyone to the spot.

"You go nowhere near her."

Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't used it in years. She even looked like talking aloud was a challenge.

His golden amber eyes flared, but he grunted and turned the other way. He signaled for the little imp to follow. He did quickly, after he finally took his eyes off Tarru. The demon lord was deep in thought as he disappeared into the tree line.

Yes, it did bother him that her scent was so familiar. Even though he went through every single smell he had inhaled in his hundreds of years of living. It was futile. Nothing continued to come to mind. He would give the demoness time to rebuild her strength. If she had the gall to put herself between him and Rin, maybe she would be worth a fight. Something no demon had ever given him.

Jakken spoke, "why did we not collect Rin, mi' lord?" He added, hesitantly, "and who was that woman? Why was she disguised as a wolf?"

Sesshomaru did not answer.


	3. Found you

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_When the light finally subsided, Sesshomaru stepped back. No longer was there a wolf, but a frail looking woman. She fell to the ground in a disheveled mess. Everyone took a deep inhale of breath. Their eyes fell upon the girl. It appeared she had lost consciousness._

_She opened her eyes. A vibrant blue that Tarru had. But, there was no way this could have been their friend. The woman shook her head. The long, dark locks cascaded over her exposed chest. She raised a hand and took hold of the tree behind her. With some force she pulled herself to her feet. She looked directly at Sesshomaru. It appeared she was not affected by the fact that she bore no clothing. Or that she stood before a noble demon lord. Or a monk. Her lips had created a thin line as her blue eyes froze the clearing over._

_A snarl ripped through her. It did not match her form. She seemed underweight. Naked, still. Like a caught wild animal. Yet, she spoke with much verbosity. If it had not been the lord of the west she was speaking too, any other being would be shaking._

_"is Lord Sesshomaru happy now?"_

_He grunted, taking in this woman. To the normal eye, she was a beautiful, wild creature. Her skin was perfect, excluding the burn mark she had on her neck that resembled his claws perfect. Her eyes a mesmerizing blue. He was told countless time of how magnificent his were. If he were a demon that cared of such things, he would know that his own color could not compare to hers. However, there was a disgusting, fact about this demon. She was a full demon, since she was able to transform. But, her scent was polluted. Mixed. He could smell it now. Both types of blood running through her veins. She was a wolf and a dog demon. Even though both breeds loathed the other, it appeared that two was able to put their differences aside to creature this being._

* * *

><p>It took the group a moment to put their jaws back into place. Not only had their friend just transform from a wolf to a grown woman, she had just confronted the great lord of the west. Naked. Not only had she survived, but, when she told him to turn away, he did. He turned right around and disappeared into the woods, his little imp close to his heels. While she naked.<p>

Tarru collapsed. Her knees shaking as they crumpled beneath her. Inuyasha was the first to move. Stepped towards her as he slid his haori top off and draped it around her pale shoulders. The woman seemed to flinch then glanced up at her friend as the material of the fire rat covered her exposed skin. Their eyes met, and pain seemed to fill them both. This was Inuyasha's first time seeing Tarru in her true form. She knew it was hard for the half demon to process. Her words had lips to speak them. The comforting fur the young hanyou had spent so many naps on was no longer there. It was like meeting a complete stranger.

"You must understand, Inuyasha," it almost sounded like a plea towards a small child to interpret something that was bigger than they were.

He was trying to hide it, she could see it in the golden amber jewels that rippled with hurt. She had known him his whole life, but it appeared he had never truly known her.

"Why did you never tell me?"

She looked away. For the first time in a century, she ran her fingers through the long, black hair. It had grown since the last she had seen it. Now, it created a tangled mess with the earth. It would need brushing and care if she did not want it to brush against the ground when she walked. She sighed, groaning internally. Confrontation of her past, or anything of relation, was the fuel to her fire. The cause for her running all these years. How do you explain that you had hidden your identity from not only the person you cared for because of your past, but the world? In fact, how do you explain that without explaining the reason you wanted to hide your past, without explaining your past? That was why she was in this avoidable situation. Why she had hidden it all from Inuyasha.

"If you knew, young hanyou, I'd have to kill you." She gave him a malicious warning glare, "many people already have."

His facial expression did not falter.

"I have been running from something for many years, Inuyasha. If you knew, all my time would have been wasted."

"Did you not trust me?"

"I didn't trust your innocence."

He stumbled back, slightly surprised. He recovered as she stood, "we could have fought off anything that came at us, Tarru! You could have trusted me…"

She looked at him, directly in the eye and sighed. "Remember the first thing I ever said to you?"

She had turned and with a blink of the eye disappeared, "and what I warned you before your meeting with that priestess?"

She spoke in his head, _I will return in a few moons. Care for Haru, and I shall return…_

He stayed quiet, even as they walked back to the village. The human girl, Rin, and Haru had already found Kaede and informed her of the two demons fighting in the river clearing. The old priestess seemed relieved to see the group alive and unharmed.

It wasn't until dinner had been served, and everyone collected around the small fireplace in the middle of Kaede's hut, till Inuyasha spoke. It was Kagome that sparked his voice again.

"What did Tarru mean by 'remember what I first said to you,' Inuyasha?"

Miroku and Sango were the only ones who knew what she meant. Everyone picked up their head, their interest peaked.

Inuyasha sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. "It was right after my mother died and I ran away from home. I was still really young. Even in the face of a huge wolf, I wanted to play with her." He was looking into the distance, probably into the past. "She always taunted me for it…"

Shippo, the young fox demon, stated nonchalantly while sitting in between Haru and Rin, "we all knew that, Inuyasha."

"Why you!" The hanyou growled, jumping after the fox demon.

The group, used to this behavior, all sighed.

Miroku spoke after a few bites of his stew, "I wonder where the young demoness went off too. It isn't wise to travel without any weapons. If she would have asked, I would have gladly escorted her to where she needed to go." His eyes were closed, his thumb rubbing his chin.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, after clearing Miroku's thoughts with the back of her hand on his head. "Like a full fledge demon would need your help." She returned to her bowl, "but there has been a lot of activity lately."

The three put their heads together. They pondered what she could be doing, unknowing what she had said to Inuyasha as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>The demoness's words were true. She did return after three days. She stepped from the border of the trees, now clad in a white haori and black hakamas. Her chest was protected by a thin armor and a sword tied to her waist by a white obi. Her hair fell down her back as a dark curtain. Now she looked like the warrior that everyone feared.<p>

She found what she had looked for. Haru, Rin and the small fox demon were all rolling around in some flowers. The wolf pup smelt her first, and hopped up with pure excitement. He had misd his teacher, his guardian, greatly. However, when his yellow eyes fell upon a tall woman, his heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be her. There was no way this woman with flowing hair and two legs could be his Tarru…

She spoke aloud. Her voice easy to recognize, "it is alright, little one. Your nose does not deceive you."

Her words sunk in and he started to sprint. His arms were tight around her waist, his sudden tears hot on her pants. She kneeled down, taking his small head into her hands and bringing him to her chest. His mind was completely open to her, and she caught images of how worried he was of her disappearance. Rin had told him that Sesshomaru was a fierce fighter, and always won. This had filled him with dark, depressing thoughts. The sight of her was like a joyous light. He had not seen her for many days and he had become just as neurotic about her absence as she was with him.

It appeared Inuyasha had caught her scent too. He came sprinting into the clearing a moment later. His eyes were mad with searching, and a sigh escaped his lips when they landed on her. He smiled, softly.

"I was worried that I was gonna have to take care of your little brat if you kept taking forever getting back!"

Tarru rolled her eyes, "like I would trust you defending Haru. You can barely keep your own tail out of trouble."

"Yeah, right!" He huffed like a child, throwing his foot down, "a lots changed since we last fought!"

She smirked at him. "Like what?"

He drew his sword from the sheath at his hips. Inch by inch the rusted sword grew until it was a huge fang, "I have Tessaiga now!"

Mockingly Tarru rolled her eyes, "what a pretty toy."

"Let's see what you can even do! You've been walking around on four legs!" He stepped back, his sword held at the ready. "I bet you've lost your touch, ya old hag!"

Chuckling, Tarru turned to Haru. "Collect Rin and Shippo and sit over by that tree," she indicated to one not far away. She knew the children would not be in any harm.

Once they settled, Tarru stood. Her fingers wrapped around her own sword. Instead of drawing it, she collected the sheath and threw it aside. Ignoring Inuyasha's raised eyebrow, she jumped. Disappearing with great speed. It was a moment later, she appeared behind him. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and twisted his unoccupied arm behind his back.

"I win."

She released him and he jumped up, ready to fight with words.

"I let you have that one! Next time, you won't win!"

He charged at her, swinging his sword around. She knew he wouldn't do any maneuvers that would critically hurt her, on purpose. She bent down, her fingers clasped on to something hidden in the strap of her boot. She stood and flicked her wrist, expanding a metal fan. When he raised his sword, she brought her weapon to meet his attack.

Sparks flew all around them. Inuyasha bore a surprised looked. He was completely caught off guard by the small weapon holding up against his Tessaiga. She smirked before pushing him back. Her hand began to glow a bright blue. Poison beginning to drip off her fingers and melted the ground below them. Her fan began to absorb the oozing liquid. The glow spread through the folds of the fans. She raised it above her head, just as Inuyasha started his run towards her.

The words bellowed out of her, "WAVES OF POISON!"

She flicked her wrist and a wave of glowing toxins crashed towards Inuyasha. The velocity from her attack sent him flying back. He dug his sword into the earth, using it to shield himself from the poison. It had already began to rip his clothes to shreds. She smirked as the attack came to an end. She gave the fan a swish to rid the metal of the poison. It took a moment for Inuyasha to collect himself. When he did, his vision filled with a metal fan in the air. He ducked and the sharp metal skimming his hair. He heard it make its mark in a tree behind him. The loud thud shook the birds from their branches.

The children cheered from their seats under the leaves. Tarru stood with her hands on her hips and stared down the battered Inuyasha. He took a peek around his sword and saw the damage of her attack around him. The grass was vaporized. Even the soil had a sickish tint to it. The only thing that had kept him safe was Tessaiga.

"You could have killed me!" He yelled indicating the metal fan.

Tarru rolled her eyes, "I would never _hurt _you, Inuyasha. Maim or severely hurt, maybe."

Even if it had been fifty years since she last saw Inuyasha, he still acted the same. She shouldn't have missed his tactics, but for some reason she did.

The small wolf appeared at her side, a smile wide on his face. "Will you teach me to fight like you, hogosha?"

Tarru tossed his yellow hair about with her fingers, "one day, young one. I promise."

Rin ran to Tarru's side, "you're almost as strong as Lord Sesshomaru! I hope you guys never have to fight, I like you both." a smile spread across her face.

Tarru raised an eyebrow, not sure if she had heard the human right. When she went to question her, Haru jumped forward to clasp her hand in his and started to pull her towards the field filled with flowers. "Come, Tarru! Let us play!"

The day was spent with lessons on how to build flower necklaces, hide and seek and many other games she had never thought about since she was as small. Time did not exist. Only when the sun hit the horizon did Tarru realise how long she had been kidnapped by these children.

She was hiding in a tree, still watching the three from her branch. She needed a break from the constant games and laugher. Time to meditate and collect herself. She laid back, letting her legs drop over the sides of the branch. The wind picked up and brought many scents to her nose. It did feel amazing to able to climb again. To use her hands and pick herself up. The ground was no longer her only terrain. She felt safe, secluded in the leaves. If she went a little higher, she would be able to see the landscape over the tree tops. It was a prime place to be able to sense if anyone was charging towards the village, or the little clearing the children had claimed as their own.

That means, she should have sensed him coming.

She felt a soft shift on her branch and his scent reached her nose. She opened one eye, hoping it wasn't true.

He spoke, his deep voice sending a wave of electricity through her. "Found you."

He launched forward with his claws exposed. They were ready to destroy anything they touched. She ducked, then jumped from the branch. She landed on the ground quietly, despite her rush. The children automatically spun around smiling, until they spotted her frown.

She turned to Shippo, "get everyone to the village. Warn Inuyasha."

They didn't have to be told twice.

However, as they sprinted towards their exit, Sesshomaru landed before them. Successfully blocking off their path. Shippo skidded between his legs, but became too frazzled to move. Tarru shouted at him to continue running and sprinted to put space between the dog demon and the small children.

She almost stumbled when she heard Rin _giggled _the demon's silver haired demon continued to stare, his golden amber eyes flaring. Tarru growled, but Rin placed a tiny hand on her elbow, that was reaching for her sword.

"Please don't fight with Lord Sesshomaru! He's here to collect me!"

Tarru twisted her head, turning her attention away from the powerful demon lord in front of her. Did a _human _child just state that _The_ Lord Sesshomaru was here for _her_ with a _smile _on her face? Tarru was completely confused. Demons in general hated humans, but the demon before her _loathed _them. Hated anything besides himself, actually.

The small girl stepped around Tarru and _skipped_ towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, since I've been here Haru and I have become really good friends. Would you allow him and his hogosha to travel with us? It'd give me greater company than Jakken, milord."

His golden amber eyes flicked towards the demoness before returning to the human girl.

He grunted, "She can follow you, Rin." And turned away, towards the woods.

Haru was convinced to leave before the human could even turn around to question Tarru if she wished to travel with them. Obviously, the children had planned this in her absence. Tarru wanted to growl. The last thing she wished to do was travel around with a demon that was connected to her past. Her glare flickered towards Haru, who had a pleading look in his yellow eyes.

A sigh escaped her lips. The demon in her chest growled, this time not from anger, but from the need to make Haru smile again. This demon needed to be tamed. She looked at Haru, extended a hand and allowed the tiny wolf cub to drag her off in the direction the Lord of the West had gone.

Her heart dropped the moment they disappeared into the tree line. She glanced back towards the village, knowing that Inuyasha sat there, waiting for her return. She looked forward, if she were as human as Inuyasha, a single tear would have rolled down her cheek. She knew leaving him would hurt him, again.


	4. Where is it we travel to

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed (revision)**

Foreclosure: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Recap:**

_"Lord Sesshomaru, since I've been here Haru and I have become really good friends. Would you allow him and his hogosha to travel with us? It'd give me greater company than Jaken, milord."_

_It was quick, but his golden amber eyes flicked towards her before returning to the human girl._

_He grunted, "She can follow you, Rin." And turned away, towards the woods._

_Haru was convinced to leave before the human could turned around to question Tarru if she wished to travel with them. Obviously, the children had been planning this in her absence. Tarru wanted to growl. The last thing she wished to do was travel around with a demon that was connected to her past. Her glare flickered towards Haru, who had a pleading look in his yellow eyes._

_A sigh escaped her lips. The demon in her chest growled, this time not from anger, but from the need to make Haru smile again. This demon needed to be tamed. She looked at Haru, extended a hand and allowed the tiny wolf cub to drag her off in the direction the Lord of the West had headed._

_Her heart dropped the moment they had disappeared into the tree line. She glanced back towards the village, knowing that Inuyasha sat there, waiting for her return. She looked forward, if she were as human as Inuyasha, a single tear would have rolled down her cheek. She knew leaving him would hurt him, again._

* * *

><p>The walk through the woods lasted for a while. Well, for Tarru it did. Both Rin and Haru held on to each of Tarru's hand, avoiding tree roots and low hanging branches. Sesshomaru walked ahead of them, regal and stately. It didn't look like he was taking much interest in the small group behind him. Tarru ignored it, already planning for an escape. She had no intention of getting caught up with people from her past. Especially, one that could ruin her 200 years of concealment.<p>

Apparently, Rin had been talking the entire time. It took a moment to listen to understand the story that she was telling. When they reached a clearing did Rin pause. Sesshomaru's scent was everywhere. He must have made this camp while Rin was in the village. She noted that Haru's scent was here. This must have been where he had played in the days he was gone.

Tarru first saw the little imp from before. Rin introduced him as Jaken. Tarru chose to ignore this bit of information and even his question of what she was doing there. Only the children answered, informing the imp of every detail he ever needed to know. He rolled his eyes,

"You always cause so much trouble for Lord Sesshomaru, Rin!"

Tarru gave the imp a warning glare as she plopped to the ground. She knew he shook with hidden fear as she crossed her legs and held her sword to her chest.

It appeared Sesshomaru had done the same, but with much more grace. For a moment they stared at each other from across the clearing. Quickly, it turned to glares and they looked away. The great lord was still wondering, still searching every inch of his memories to figure out where this woman's scent came from. It stuck in his nose. The half-breed stench was all over this area, not easy to forget. How was The Great Sesshomaru stumped over this female?

The children began to giggle, interrupting the great lord's thoughts. He glanced up and was surprised to see her playing an odd little game with their hands. He knew he had a soft spot for Rin, the human child. But the half-breed had barely known her and had defended her. Had stood her ground to Sesshomaru with no second thoughts. Something the Lord had never witnessed before. It floored him of how she could lay her life on the line for a small child. Maybe that was why he had let her live… or maybe because he knew Rin would be distraught if he hadn't…

Suddenly, brown eyes filled his vision. She was doing swirls in front of him, the small wolf cub trying to out spin her. "Where is A-Un, Milord?"

Sesshomaru grunted, resting an elbow on a propped knee, "he is around. Eating."

Tarru had a raised eyebrow, "who is A-Un?"

It was obvious that she was directing the question towards Rin. The demoness was doing her best to ignore that Sesshomaru was here. They both knew that life would be better if they didn't have to share this travel together.

The human girl stumbled, giggling, "he is Sesshomaru's loyal docile! He travels with us and carries Rin around when my feet start to hurt."

"Rin told me about him!" Haru had curled into Tarru's lap with a huge smile, "he's a two headed dragon!"

Not that he really cared, but her blue eyes were fire on his skin. She wanted to voice her opinion. To let the demon lord know how foolish it was for letting a dragon around a human. But she knew how little he would care to hear it. A glare was the best she could do.

Jaken went to talk, to explain that his Lord would need not to worry about things like that.

But, his tongue slipped before he even knew what he was speaking. His inner demon must have broken free from its holds in his chest. "The beast has traveled with me for centuries. He does no harm to Rin. He, unlike your half-breed blood, is civilized."

Tarru glared harder. A growl was ready to rumble in her throat. But Rin, sensing the electric tension, curled up next to Haru in her lap. Tarru rolled her eyes and swallowed her inner demon down. She leant against the tree behind her and set her sword to the ground. She smelt the demon coming, its heavy footsteps strident on the ground. She still jumped when two heads popped out of the tree line. It continued its walk, a batch of leaves in one of its mouths and a very official saddle strapped to its back. He glanced at her with four yellow, slit-like irises. At first, he startled when he saw Tarru, her scent filling his nose. But, all four eyes spotted Rin curled in her lap and instantly he calmed.

The mighty dragon fell to the ground in between both demons, stretching out all fours. He yawned, while Sesshomaru stood. He took a few steps before twisting his head towards the bunch he could call his companions, _if _the great dog demon needed such things.

"We leave now."

Rin was the first to jump. She stretched her arms over her head and ran to the dragon. She filled her hands with his leather reins and tugged. The dragon rolled his eyes at her and stood. To A-Un she was a fly, but he enjoyed entertaining her. By the time the dragon stood, Tarru had joined Rin's side, Haru's hand in hers.

"Where is it we travel to, milord?" Rin smiled, her voice full of excitement.

Jaken's voice rang out, annoying as ever. "Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with your stupid questions, Rin."

His voice seemed to poke the demon in her chest with stick. With each word, the angrier Tarru became. When she gave him a warning growl, digging daggers into his throat with her glare. He shook, but slammed his staff into the ground. The mummified heads bounced off each other, one nearly hitting Tarru in the face. Her blood turned to fire and her patience with the imp was done.

Her hand released Haru's and clasped on to the filthy kimono the imp bore. "Don't bother the living with your presence, you imbecile."

She released her hold on his kimono and kicked him forward, shooting past Sesshomaru's ear.

The Lord froze when he felt the air wiz past his ear. He saw his vassal hit the tree in front of him and slid to the ground in an unconscious state. He turned to the half demon, his golden eyes glaring. Without a hint of fear, which she should have felt to her bones, she returned it.

The demon in his chest flared when he heard her voice in his head.

_I'll make sure not to miss next time._

He glared even harder at the fact that she had entered his thoughts. Who was this demon? How was she able to posses such talents? Was she a witch, a shape shifter? He spoke.

"You will do well to keep your witchcraft to yourself. Your foolish tricks will not go unpunished if used upon me again."

She knew it was a ploy for her to react. Most demons would have, trying to prove themselves mightier than he. She was not that foolish.

But, foolish they both were, for not paying attention.

Even Rin's weak eyes could spot the odd scene happening behind their backs. Roots were dancing between the trees, inching closer and closer by the second. They looked sharp and painful as they rushed towards the quarrelling demons. She went to speak, knowing that something wasn't right. Sesshomaru finally caught the movement before she could voice her concern.

He leaped towards Tarru, whose hand automatically went for her sword. However, when the demon swiped his powerful claws at something behind her back, her senses went on edge. There was something evil around them, all through the woods. It had them trapped. If they were to run, it would surely follow.

Sesshomaru grunted for Jaken to take the children on A-Un and fly above. After Haru pulled Rin on to the saddle with him, the beast took a mighty leap and was airborne. Before he could even get above the tree line a root shot through the leaves, aiming for A-Un's heart. Tarru jumped, her own claws slicing through the fibrous root.

When she landed, her back was to Sesshomaru's. A-Un gave an angry snort through his nose as he stood in between them, both children and imp on his back.

"What are these things? Where are they coming from?" She called out, hoping that one of two demons she had pissed off would answer.

"Naraku." Surprisingly, Sesshomaru answered.

There wasn't much of a tone in his voice, but deep down you could hear a growl.

It appeared the person was waiting for his introduction. A man bearing a white baboon pelt stepped through the trees. His face was hidden, but his voice was deep and malicious. His stench was terrible. A vile combination of a hundred dead demons. It almost brought up Tarru's last meal in her stomach.

So, this was the demon she had heard many tales about. The notorious evil being that had tricked and tortured Inuyasha and his friends back at Kaede's village. If she hadn't had known of his evil tactics, she still would not have cared for him. For one, he did not show his face, a very cowardly thing to do.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the man seemed to chuckle, "how very nice to see you again."

His voice sent chills up Tarru's arms. Quickly, she reached down and clasped her fans. When she stood, poison had already been summoned. Her weapons were loaded and sent a wave full at this demon. She made sure to not do any harm, only to destroy that annoying pelt that covered his face.

Red eyes glared at her. Dark hair fell down his shoulders. He jumped back, startled. "Where did you find this wench, Lord Sesshomaru?" He was taking her in, as if trying to figure out his own question. "A half demon, none the less."

Sesshomaru did not answer. In fact, all he did was draw one of the swords. "What business do you have with me, Naraku?"

"Not with you," he stated as roots came shooting out from under his kimono.

With Sesshomaru behind her, Tarru jumped forward with her claws itching with anticipation. This demon was evil, and she had no problem destroying it. Even though it had been many years since she last stood on her two feet, she bounced between roots, a fan in both her hands. The mighty metal slashed through anything it touched. She made sure Sesshomaru was directly behind her, A-Un and the children protected in between them. The beast's tails, and Jaken's staff would keep anything that would get past the two demons at bay. She feared of how long would the incompetent imp could keep his wits.

A root, one Tarru had only seen coming after she had flipped backwards to avoid one that came flying from Sesshomaru's side of the fight, soared at her too fast, her reaction to slow. It dug right through her. Piercing her stomach, then her back. It swung, slamming Tarru into a tree. She gasped as she felt her internal organs shift, moving against the fibrous dagger. The ground flooded with her blood within minutes. It tainted the grass around her feet.

Her body was shaking. Not from the pain, but from embarrassment of being struck in front of Sesshomaru. Not that she had anything to prove to him. Her inner demon stirred, knowing that it was a critical hit and she would not last long if she continued with a hole in her torso. It gave a mighty roar in her chest, ready to rip from her throat and destroy that filthy Naraku.

Her blood was hot as she raised her claws over her head, slashing through the extension of her opponent. When she hit the ground, red was starting to form in the edges of her vision. She glanced up, her focus on the cladded figure. That was all she saw, all color draining away. It was red, and the white pelt. She rushed forward with a smirk spreading her lips. The fool didn't even realize she was behind him. Her claws itching for his flesh.

A root shot out from under his pelt and towards the children. A chuckle shook the fur as the weapon soared towards them. Jaken had turned his back, and Naraku knew he had just won. The root wrapped around Rin, both demons could hear the air forced from her lungs. The sound made Sesshomaru turn around, made Tarru run even faster.

The child had just been lifted when the demoness pounced on the man covered in the ridicules pelt. His body went flying forward, through the shrubbery. He was only able to stop from a mighty tree that shook the birds from its branches. Tarru jumped. Her claws slashed through him. It struck her odd. She always enjoyed the sensation of ripping flesh from the bone, but this wasn't right. Normally, the skin or fur would stick to her claws. Warm blood would splash against her skin. The sense of life would escape because of her fingers. This time, it was like dipping her fingers through mud. This was not gratifying, and she stepped back, startled.

Under her claws, where the flesh and blood should have stained her pale skin, was ash. She glanced down at the mangled body and watched as the skin and bone withered to ash and flutter away with the wind, leaving behind a tiny wooden doll. She reached for the object. But with the slightest touch of her claws, it cracked. The two pieces fell to the earth like stones. What was left in her hand was a thick, long strand of dark hair. She growled, letting it get caught in the wind to follow the ashes.

She turned to the children and the moment she did, she regretted it greatly. Her vision started to fade, and a sharp wave of pain went through her. She had to ignore it, at least while Sesshomaru was around.

"What the hell was that?"

Even her voice sounded weak.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice, but as usual, he just stared. "Naraku wouldn't dare finish a fight he started, like a coward." The golden amber eyes glanced to Rin, checking to see the child was okay, before turning away.

Jaken's voice rang through Tarru's dancing head. She tried to calm it, whispering a silent pray for it to still. But the wound was deep. The hole gave a mighty thump and she felt a new wave of blood stain her haori. Another wave would make it hard to stand.

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder to himself. "I sense the half breed has another scheme for that worthless jewel again."

His golden eyes secretly watched the demoness. She had taken a blow, one that would have killed most. Yet, she still stood. Even though her blue eyes danced a dangerous line of glazing over and shimmering brightly.

Tarru was barely paying attention. The world around her was acting odd. Colors would come at her in sharp hues, many that were so bright it hurt her eyes. Then, it would fade to almost gray. She could feel the wound healing already, but would it be in enough time before she bled out? She needed to find a place where it could heal and no eyes could find her in her weakened state. Especially, those amber ones.

She turned towards the woods and started to run. She fought with the black dots in her vision and low hanging branches. Her knees were weakening with each step. The demon inside her chest was perplexed. Her actions were very stupid. She shouldn't be wasting her energy on putting distance between herself and the lord. No, she should have found shelter. An area where she could heal and not be bothered by passing demons. But, she could not let those eyes watch her fall.

She found a mighty tree and could only hope for the best as she slipped into a healing slumber before she could even find a comfortable place.

* * *

><p>He growled watching the wooden figure before him shatter. His blood red eyes flittered to the dancing flames he sat crossed legged before. He didn't move, but he spoke, his dark and deep voice filled the bleak surroundings around him.<p>

"Who was that woman, Kana?"

A small girl stepped from the corner. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the shadows. They both watched the reenactment of the girl destroying the puppet in the round mirror she held.

"I have no idea."

Her voice held as much expression as her pale eyes did. The dark shadows told more stories than she did.

"Take Kagura and find out. That damned woman has enough nerve to interfere with my plans," he paused for a second, before a sly smile split his lips.

A normal person would have flinched in fear with the flames dancing in his blood red eyes. But the girl named Kana simply stood as if a statute.

"We should know her name... I can see her being some use to me in time."

The girl finally did something, her small head nodded up in down before she shuffled her feet through the room and out the door.

This man began to ponder, watching the flames before him dance. _Who _would travel with Sesshomaru? Let alone _why_ would Sesshomaru travel with a half demon? He turned, letting his dark hair fall over his shoulder. Ideas were sprinting through his mind; what was he to do now that his original plan to capture the little girl was ruined? For now, he would have to wait….


	5. Mistakeable promise

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_"Take Kagura and figure out. That damned woman has enough nerve to interfere with my plans," he paused for a second, before a sly smile split his lips._

_A normal person would have flinched in fear with the flames dancing in his blood red eyes. But the girl named Kana simply stood as if a statute._

_"We should know her name... I can see her being some use to me in time."_

_The girl finally did something, her small head nodded up in down before she shuffled her feet through the room and out the door._

_This man began to ponder, watching the flames before him dance. Who would travel with Sesshomaru? Let alone why would Sesshomaru travel with a half demon? He turned, letting his dark hair fall over his shoulder. Ideas were sprinting through his mind; what was he to do now that his original plan to capture the little girl was ruined? For now, he would have to wait…._

* * *

><p>It was night. She could feel the cool breeze on her skin. Her thoughts were slowly coming back to her in foggy bits. She remembered her fight with Naraku, and the injury that resulted from it. The more she woke the greater than pain became in her stomach. She remembered running and falling before a tree. Was she still even alive? Was this pain she felt just the demons of hell ripping her in half as punishment for all the deeds she had committed while alive? She did smell smoke. Yes, this must have been at least the second level.<p>

She popped one eye open. Expecting to witness the operations of torture of other evil doers. However, a small fire blazed before her. It gave a soft glow to the darkness, something her demon eyes normally didn't need. But now it was helpful. The world was still spinning. The longer she concentrated on the burning embers the steadier her vision became. She started to realize that she was no longer spread upon the ground before the majestic tree. Her back was propped against its rough wooden surface. She could only assume that it was the same tree. But, who had set her against it? Who had taken the time to start a fire and protect her in her weakened state?

Protect, or keep alive to eat her whole? Her heart quickened its pace and she felt her torso wince, painfully. His voice hit the air as she reached to raise herself in a pathetic attempt to escape the scene.

"Don't move."

The sound sent chills down her spine. It was like she had forgotten about the grudge that was between them. She felt herself wanting to melt into every syllable that was spoken off his lips. She turned to rid herself of such thoughts and a wave of pain went through her as punishment.

"You have started to heal. Don't ruin it by being an idiot." He shifted from his crossed leg position, only his eyes on her, "I know that's hard to understand, but I can't speak any slower."

She glared at him through the fire, her eyes even hotter than the yellow flames. Huffing, she went to cross her arms over her chest, but winced. Glancing down, she finally took in the damage of her torso and raised an eyebrow at the bandages.

"Who did this?"

For a moment she thought of anyone else that could have done such handy work. Her thoughts fell on Jaken and her stomach did a sickening churn. She shivered at the thought of his nasty, green fingers touching her skin.

_Any thing would be better than that imp touching you… even _him. Her inner demon cooed in the back of her thoughts. _Good thing he's handsome._

Instantly, she shut it up.

"Rin would have complained until she knew the half-breed was safe." He turned away from her. He stared off into the dark woods.

Her eyebrow raised even higher.

_Would have?_

Had he come after her _before _the human started to cry? She had many things running through her thoughts. They started to make her head spin again. She decided to focus on one at a time.

"Where are the children?"

"Safe."

A growl escaped her throat, "the same way they were earlier before we were attacked?"

He returned her growl, "only Naraku is foolish enough to approach with little caution of This Sesshomaru."

"What makes you think he will not return now, while we both have taken leave of them?"

Using the tree behind her, she shakily stood. Haru was there with that idiotic vassal. She wouldn't dare let him be in danger because of her weakened state.

"Was it not Rin that Naraku was after? Now is the perfect time for him to strike."

"He may be a half-breed, but Naraku is not incompetent. He will wait and think of another plan to try and out-smart me."

Tarru accepted this answer. It was odd that he had spoken an actual sentence. Normally, he would bark one or two worded answers at her.

She placed a hand over her stomach, the bandage feeling sticky. It needed to be changed or infection would set in.

"Was it you that did this?"

She could feel his golden eyes on her. She saw his nostrils flare as he inhaled the fresh scent of her blood. He was still trying to figure out why it tasted so familiar. In this state, it was not affected by the children's scents. It was pure. He nodded to the roots of the tree, towards a bag. It matched the beautiful craftsmanship of leather on A-Un's back.

She slid back to the earth and brought the saddle bag into her lap. Inside ointments and bandages were waiting to be used. Withdrawing what she needed, Tarru glanced up. She felt the golden amber eyes staring at her from across the fire. Once they knew they were caught, they glanced away. Tarru began working.

First, she slid a sharp nail up the side of her chest, cutting away the ruined bandages. Only a small amount of fresh blood came to the surface. The edges of her skin were starting to bind. A crusty border and no oozing meant it would be alright. She dug her claws into a jar full of a green paste that smelt like mint. With it on her fingers, she stretched to she could rub it into her back, then her stomach. She wrapped a new set of bandages around her torso and tied the ends together. She looked down at her work and frowned. It was not as neat as Sesshomaru's.

She organized all the items back into the bag and happened to glance up before she finished. When she was distracted Sesshomaru had approached her. He now stood before her. She startled, but tried to hide it as he kneeled. She glanced into his icy gaze and the organ in her chest gave the hardest thump it could muster. It must have been all the blood she lost because, for a slight second, her stomach twisted. Her inner demon wanted to plunge into those pools of amber and explore what was behind them. Then she came too. Sesshomaru was rolling his eyes at her. Apparently he had said something.

She went to speak, annoyed with herself. But he tilted his head to one side. His eyes were busy with thought and she froze before any words could form on her tongue. Never had another demon looked at her like this. As if studying her from the inside out. Especially one with such a notorious background. This made her inner demon scratch its head with confusion. He seemed unsure, as if he was also confused.

His eyes were hot on her skin. All of a sudden she felt trapped. He shifted forward and instinctively she shifted away. Right into the tree. The bark was rough on her exposed skin. She heard him inhale. Saw him taste the scent on his tongue. He paused, as if trying to calculate something again, his eyes closed.

He was very fed up with the mystery of her scent. With her blood fresh, it was now completely unaltered from the clothes. No longer could the scent of Rin, the wolf pup or Inuyasha interfere. The scent of dog and wolf came to his tongue. No clue of why is tasted so familiar. Now, most would drop the subject. They would have assumed they were wrong and that her scent must smell like someone they knew. But not Sesshomaru. Nothing could outsmart him. This half-breed would not ruin his reputation.

Most demonesses would have _loved_ to be backed against a tree by such demon. They would swoon over his clothes, his golden eyes and his title. But Tarru felt trapped. His scent was alluring to her, yes. It blinded her. Swirled in her nose and reminded her of the woods she so loved to explore. Maybe in her weakened state she let it consume her. Let him get under her skin. But, that moment lasted too long. She reached out and pressed her palm to his hard chest. Only the white kimono separated their skin. She had to fight her inner demon for control of her arm to push against it.

"Think twice before doing this again, Sesshomaru."

He stood to his feet, his eyebrow raised as he watched her struggle to her feet. When she was up right, using a lot of concentration to keep her back straight, she brushed past him.

* * *

><p>She should have stayed by the tree longer. Her demon blood was able to heal the gaping hole in her abdomen, but it took twice as long when they began traveling again. As soon as they returned to the children, they were on their way. It kept her torso hot and raw as the days passed. A-Un's back was full with the children. And there was no chance that Tarru would show any sign of weakness to Sesshomaru.<p>

The sun was about to hit the horizon. It touched everything with a soft orange glow. The group had paused in a clearing and Sesshomaru disappeared to walk the area to spread his scent. Tarru knew now, even though she hated to admit it, that she could totally relax. No demon would dare enter this clearing when he was around. Rin complaining about her back and feet hurting. Haru joining in about his empty stomach.

When their little feet hit the ground, Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to find food. Tarru busied herself with finding enough leaves for A-Un to munch on. When the imp returned, his pockets were full of nuts and berries. Tarru sat down and taught the two little ones how to create a fire as they munched on their dinner. When it was able to keep ablaze without being watched, Tarru stood and disappeared into the woods.

She didn't tell him to follow, but he had to fight the urge to. The small pup did not like it when distance was between them. The last time she disappeared, it was the longest time of his life. He knew her strength was incomparable to any demon he had seen. But, ever since he saw the root sticking through her stomach, it became clear to him how quickly a fight could turn deadly. He knew he couldn't bare to witness that again. His heart could not take another lose. His foster-mother was the only family he had now. He had to keep her safe.

Secretly, he had watched Lord Sesshomaru, the great demon that Rin looked up to for protection. Just like he did with Tarru. The lord was strong. He radiated power. His blank gaze sent fear through any being that dared to look into them. Haru knew he needed to be like Sesshomaru to protect Tarru. After she had been injured, he decided he needed to stop acting so childish. He started walking. Even when Rin grew tired and rode on A-Un's back. His little feet ached, but he knew he had to walk through that pathetic pain to become strong, just like Lord Sesshomaru.

He startled when a hand landed on his scalp and shook his hair about.

"I found a perfect spot for a bath."

Tarru's eyes were smiling. Something he hadn't seen since they started traveling with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. It warmed her bright, silvery blue eyes.

"You children need a cleaning. Come."

Rin jumped up without a second thought. Haru wanted to join, but noticed that Sesshomaru had never voiced about bathing, and neither would he. He ignored Tarru's raised eyebrow and turned back to the fire. She shrugged, collected Rin and disappeared back into the woods.

The young pup had something to ask of the great lord, and knew he couldn't do it in front of Tarru. He was nervous. The whole time they had traveled together, no words had ever been exchanged between them. Those golden amber eyes only glanced in his direction when he was playing with Rin. As if making sure the wolf demon was being gentle enough for the human child. But, Tarru always took the notion of keeping them in check. In fact, besides Rin, who would state obvious things which would usually gain just a nod, and sometimes a ghost of a smile of his stone like face, Tarru seemed to spark a reaction from the great demon lord. It usually wasn't a good thing, just a growl or a glare, but his eyes seemed to follow her a lot.

Finally, Haru stood. His knees shaking. He clenched his fist and swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. He shuffled towards the Lord, who sat on the outskirts of the fire. It gave his flawless face a haunting look. The dancing flames casted shadows and caused his eyes to glow even more ominously. The small wolf paused, facing Sesshomaru's side. He realized after standing there for a whole minute that he was frozen stiff with fear. His tongue was swollen. His knees were shaken and his hands were glued together. He had to spit out his words, or he might throw up at the Lord's feet. He took a deep breath in, then when he exhaled.

"Willyouteachmetobestrong?" It nearly sounded like one word.

Haru glanced at the lord through his eyelashes. There was a tight grip of fear on his heart. What had he been expecting? For the great lord to jump to his feet and start showing off his killer moves? No, he did exactly what Haru expected him to do. Those golden eyes never wavered, still in deep thought as he studied the woods around them. (Haru noticed that his gaze was concentrated in the direction that Tarru had gone with Rin. He wondered if his eyes were strong enough to see the two bathing.)

When Haru was ready to tuck his head and return to his spot, The great lord finally spoke.

"Why?"

Haru clenched his hands together even tighter. It was his time to talk again, but found himself stiff. He had to tell Sesshomaru no matter how slim it was that he would say yes. He thought of Tarru and courage grew in his little heart. He threw his hands down, as if removing the bands of nervousness that trapped him.

"Because I want to protect Tarru! Just like you protect Rin!" He didn't mean to yell, but it seemed the only way to get the idea off his tongue.

All the lord did was chuckle, softly. "You will waste your time. She protects you."

"But one day she might not be able too!"

The lord shifted to glance down at the young demon. His face was set, his yellow eyes as much at a glare his innocence could muster. Anyone willing to do such things would not have been able to deny his determination, but This Sesshomaru could not care. Besides, even though she was a half-breed, the demoness was quite strong. Compared to the other pitiful demons that graced this annoying earth. Why didn't he ask her.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy, completely bored, "it is not my job to raise you. Ask your make-believe mother."

He then went back to his seat against the tree, ignoring the tears that jumped to the yellow eyes of the boy. Suddenly, a scent reached his nose. It went through his senses and stirred the demon in his chest. Sesshomaru stood and brushed past the child and headed towards the three scents that mingled to perilously.

Haru huffed, deep down hurt. His heart wanted to shatter. He had just lost his chance of learning how to fight. But he knew he couldn't let that pain control him. He had to swallow defeat and come up with a better plan to get Sesshomaru to teach him…

The dirt seemed to melt off of her as she dipped into the warm water of the spring. She would actually enjoy this bath. Unlike when she would have to wash in cold rivers. Rin had already plunged into the slightly bubbling water and was experimenting with the herb and oil concoctions that Tarru had dug into the bags on and found in A-Un's saddle. Many different items sparked her interest.

When it was her turn to use the oils she ran it through her hair. All the blood and sweat that clung to her scalp washed away as she ran her fingers through the strands. Her muscles had just started to relax when a scent reached her nose. It made her stomach tighten with anger. Whoever it was had Naraku traced all over them. Tarru could tell, as a slight breeze whispered against her face that they were traveling fast, and would be intruding sometime soon.

Tarru had pulled Rin out, forced her into her clothes and started on her own kimono. A strong wind ripped through the open area causing even Tarru to stumble backwards. She quickly reached for Rin and drew her to her chest. Making sure the flying twigs and dirt slashed only her strong skin, instead of the young and delicate human flesh.

"Well, this is certainly odd," a woman's voice rang out as the wind died down. Her voice was very dry, but filled with amusement. "He sends me after a half-breed, and what do I find? Just another dog and a human! This certainly makes this task difficult."

The woman was tall and her black hair was tied back. She bore a smirk and held a large fan to her chin. Tarru called out, secretly glancing at her metal fans and sword across the water leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?" She hid Rin behind her, "and what dares you to come here?"

She didn't trust the woman's blood red eyes. They were just like Naraku's. The thought of that demon made her stomach twist with anger. Did that pathetic fool send someone else for them?

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that I'm here for that human girl." Her red eyes filled with pride. "But I am Kagura, sorceress of the winds!"

As she spoke, she raised her fan. A dangerous amount of wind shot towards the two. Tarru brought Rin to her chest. The wind was too strong for her demon legs to keep them still. She crouched to the ground, her arm around Rin's face as her other shielded her own.

"I see you are not a weakling. No problem!"

She was incredibly cocky. She jumped forward, her fan ready for another attack. Tarru released the girl and pounced. She met the wind user with her first clenched. She swung with a mighty heave until her knuckles made contact with the woman's cheek. The force sent Kagura to the ground, dirt raining upon them. She sat up, stunned. Tarru had returned to Rin, tucking her behind her knees. In her hands were both her metal fans. Her glare was ice as the wind sorceress stood to her feet.

"You are a fool to think you can attack me."

Rin was whimpering, near to tears. Tarru brushed her mind with hers, to console her, to tell her it was all right. But the fear in Rin's eyes was much too great. She had met this demoness before. Her nightmares were plagued by that very fan. Tarru could only whisper soft promises of escape to the child. She knew they would walk away, but Rin's fear was too great to deal with at the moment. She still needed to teach the fool for attacking her.

It was obvious now that Naraku had some sort of doing in this woman being here. She reeked of him, and her intentions only matched his. Who else would come looking specifically for the human girl? Tarru raised one fan over her head, calling upon the poison that seeped out her fingernails. She threw the attack, the small amount now turning into a huge wave that sent the wind user back, tearing at her clothes and flesh.

"If I were you, I'd make sure you never are in my presence again."

Sesshomaru appeared, but lost interest when he saw Rin safe behind Tarru's knees. He stepped forward and pushed Tarru behind his shoulder. He was between her and Kagura. The wind sorceress seemed to notice the derisory sign of affection. She went to stand, clearly not fazed that she nude, and reached for a feather stuck in her tied up hair.

Tarru growled, not appreciative of the interruption of her fight. The woman was willing to face off with her. Tarru was going to teach her why it was such a bad idea. With Sesshomaru in the way, the woman jumped on a giant feather and disappeared into the sky without another word.

"She was my fight."

"A fight not worth it." Sesshomaru grunted, staring down her growl as Rin thankfully hugged his legs.

"Not worth it?" Tarru spat out, shocked. "That woman was sent by Naraku! His scent was all over her! She was looking for Rin! How is that not important to make sure she doesn't come back?"

"Kagura is just a minion to Naraku, she can do no damage even if she wanted too."

Sesshomaru understood her need to rid the world of annoying pest, but Naraku and his minions were a waste of time. She was already wasting his time. He was not going to give her a reason to waste any more of it.

His thinking paused for a second as he took a breath in. Rin's scent filled his nose and only the scent of dog followed. The drama that had come with Kagura had kept him occupied. Tarru's hair had gone silver, as if her hair was stained with muck and the warm water had washed it away, revealing the shining mane. Her scent was no longer mingled with wolf, but was now clean and full with dog.

_So_, he mused, _even she transforms when the moon changes_.

His thoughts drifted to his little brother for a painful moment who transformed when the moon hid from the sky.

Sesshomaru let his eyes explore. It had been forever since he last saw a dog demoness. To his amazement, unlike Inuyasha, her transformation was very unmelodramatic. Her ears were pointed, like before. Her eyes still that startling blue. She was still _technically _a full-blooded demon, so what else could happen to her? He shook his head. Why was he even reflecting such thoughts? Why was even a thought wasted on a half-breed demoness. The two things he wished to waste no time, at all on. His inner demon was purring. Seeming to enjoy what his saw. He dropped cold water on it and turned back towards the camp.

By the time both girls returned, their hair was fully dry and many stories had been told between them. Haru was asleep, curled up by the fire. Tarru sat next to him, her claws brushing through his hair.

"Where did you learn to braid hair like this?" Rin question, taking a seat next to Tarru. Her tiny fingers filled with her thick braid. Even though she wasn't able to look at it in the spring water, she knew it looked beautiful.

Tarru continued her gaze into the fire. "I once traveled with a group of Shirabyōshi," she paused as Rin's brown eyes filled with confusion. "They are women who dance for the Gods-"

Childishly, Rin interrupted, "how do you dance for the gods? Rin wants to dance for the Gods!"

"You wouldn't want to do that," Tarru chuckled. "These women dress like men and perform for-"

"Why would you dress up like a man? Rin likes her kimono!"

"Well, it is a noble thing to do." Tarru shrugged. She turned her gaze away from the fire and stared off into the distance. Her vision searching for something far beyond the trees. By this time, she was looking at her memories, the images danced across her vision, just like Shizuka's fan once did…

Jaken's voice literally shook Tarru from the past. Secretly, she was grateful. A long time ago, she had built a barrier around those memories to keep certain things locked up, unable to haunt her ever again. However, in the past months, many had slipped through the cracks. Ever since running into Haru, she found herself looking back into memories to help the young pup grow from her experiences. Could she have opened the wall too much?

"You better not be filling Rin's head with ideas of filthy woman who sell their bodies!"

Tarru frowned, flicking the imp in the forehead. "If you would remove your head from your ass, and listen you would realize I spoke of a good kin. They travelled and performed for the nobles."

"Rin wishes to become a Shirabyōshi!" She had jumped to her feet and started spinning, "will Tarru teach me to dance for the Gods?"

The demoness chuckled as she reached a claw out to catch the girl before she fell into the flame. Tarru didn't mean to promise, didn't want to seal away her fate. In fact, she had hoped to avoid such a thing from the moment this trial started. But those brown eyes and smile was totally unavoidable, and by agreeing to them Tarru had just prolonged the time she would have to spend with the Lord with the beautiful golden amber eyes.

"One day, Rin, one day."


	6. You can always take a peek

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

"Rin wishes to become a Shirabyōshi!" She had jumped to her feet and started spinning, "will Tarru teach me to dance for the Gods?"

The demoness chuckled as she reached a claw out to catch the girl before she fell into the flame. Tarru didn't mean to promise, didn't want to seal away her fate. In fact, she had been hoping to avoid such a thing from the moment this trial started. But those brown eyes and smile was totally unavoidable, and by agreeing to them Tarru had just prolonged the time she would have to spend with the Lord with the beautiful golden amber eyes.

"One day, Rin, one day."

* * *

><p>He looked deep in thought. His golden amber eyes were busy with the surrounding woods. She knew he wasn't studying the bark pattern. No, his eyes concentrated on something none of them could see. He was in the back of his mind. No where near their makeshift camp. She felt the sun hit her skin as it leaked through the leaves above her head. Was it morning already? Was Sesshomaru in his trance through the night, and had she studied him that long? The fire had died down and both children, that had made their beds in her lap, still snoozed.<p>

She finally tore her gaze away from the Lord. Even A-Un and Jaken had slipped into slumber. Only she and Sesshomaru were not affected by their travels. The hole in her stomach had healed weeks ago. She had no excuse to rest now. Except for the children, that is.

So, what had kept the Lord so entertained in thought that his golden eyes rarely blinked? His back propped against a tree with his mokomoko wrapped around him. He didn't seem bothered by her staring, if he even noticed it. Some times during the night his expression would change. Usually the same expression he made as he took in her scent to figure out her secret. Then anger before it would return to its clean, emotionless slate.

She rolled her eyes at his persistence. Why did he keep it up? That was probably the only reason why he kept her alive. She did take the bothersome task of caring for Rin off his claws. There seemed to have been an invisible agreement between them when it came to the human child. As long as she was happy, Sesshomaru would leave Tarru alone. Really, she was able to leave if her heart wanted her too. But Haru seemed content with his mortal friend and wished to not part from her. Unfortunately, that meant that Tarru was stuck. Unless she wished to hurt her pup. Tarru's original plan was to find a wolf pack for her pup. Surprisingly, he was picking up survival skills as if they had found one. It was too late now for that plan. They had traveled to far West for her to find a pack she trusted.

What was Tarru left to do? She did not know where Sesshomaru was taking the group. Obviously, he would not explain his ways. Many times, however, she had slipped away to run ahead. Try and figure out where he had led them. Even if she found another path, he would always follow the one already set. Tarru could go as far as she wanted, nothing keeping her bound here. Except for Haru. He was bound to Rin. Who was bound to Sesshomaru. Hopefully the day would come when she would stop being yanked around.

He blinked and she was brought out of her trance. What was he thinking about? She knew her thoughts could consume her. Leave her in a trance like state as she twisted it around in her brain. How could a creature sit that still for this long? Honestly, what could be running around in there to keep him this quiet through the night?

_You can always take a peek…_

Of course she thought about that already! She shooed her inner demon away. She had already tried that trick on him many times before. It was usually her way of entertainment as they walked. And walked. And walked. The barrier he had around his thoughts was one of the strongest she had met. If not the strongest, but she would never admit that to him. No, she needed to figure out a way to bypass it. If he didn't know of her skills, it would have been cracked a long time ago. He was smart. Kept it barricaded when he felt her presence in his thoughts. When she ran into the stone wall, a growl would be her warning. She had no problem facing off with him. Would have enjoyed it after all the days of being stagnant with babysitting. But a small hand would fill hers, as if sensing her need of blood, and instantly her inner demon calmed.

_But he's so distracted… he has not even realised you have stared at him all night._

She bit into her bottom lip. Trying to rid herself of her inner demon's thoughts. _Have not!_

She could literally see that damn demon's smirk as it hid back into its cage. Maybe her inner demon had a point. Even though it was _all_ night, her presence to him seemed nonexistent. Could he be so far gone in his thoughts that he would not notice her there?

_What's the worst that could happen?_

Well, he could go on a rampage. It's not like this is Inuyasha. This is The Sesshomaru. The notorious killer.

_And you are Tarru. You have been itching for a fight, anyways.._

Yeah, but the children are here.

_Fine… don't go looking to see if he's thinking about you, or not_.

_Shut it. I don't want him thinking about me. At. All._

It gave a chuckle, returning to the shadows.

_Great…_ now she needed to know.

Even though her stomach twisted into a nasty knot, as if trying to warn her, she took a gulp of breath. When she dove, it felt like a cool water around her. Not the usual stone, hard wall she usually met. She exhaled, the hard part over. Images ran past her, clearly many on his mind. With him so vulnerable every memory or thought was accessible to her. She saw a few of Inuyasha, and when he met Rin. She even saw the passed Inu no Taishō, and a few of Sesshomaru when was young. There were many vivid images, the freshest on his mind. She reached for the sharpest and was thrown into a grassy knoll.

The moon was full and filled the land around her with a soft glow. She didn't need her demon eyes to see every blade of grass that swayed in the wind at her feet. She felt her heart give a mighty thump. Her blood was running faster in her veins. This was what Sesshomaru felt during this time. They were one mind and body now. She did as he had done when he also stood on this hill.

Her eyes shifted to a women. Her hair was long, the silver almost white in the moon's glow. Her back was faced to Tarru as she watched the bright lights in the sky. The grass had made a comfortable bed for her as she enjoyed the scene. It appeared as such, since she never looked away, even when Sesshomaru approached her. Irritation grew in his chest because of it. He stayed quiet, swaying with the wind. His irritation softened away, and, could it be? Was he _enjoying _it?

The women shifted in her seat to face him. Tarru's own blood ran cold as blue familiar eyes landed upon her. A hook latched on to her temple. A sharp pain exploded through her. She was pulled from the familiar field and back to her own body. The sun was on her. The small head of the children under each arm. Fear felt like a thick, cold slimy drink that slid down her throat. Her eyes stayed closed. Afraid to glance over the smouldering fire. She had been caught. By Sesshomaru. The fiercest demon alive. She had read his thoughts. Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Her wolf side said to run. Not to even look back and just sprint for it. But her dog side piped up, reminding her of Haru. Surely, out of revenge, he would kill the pup. Make sure she had no reason to return. There was no way she could outrun him with Haru on her back without one of them getting severely injured. If not worse…

She popped one eye open. Yep, he had caught her. Across the fire stood a red eyed Sesshomaru. His aura was hot, radiating from him. He could have relit the fire if he glared at it long enough. Normally, when she wasn't able to pass his barrier, she would give him a shrug if he caught her. As if accepting that she hadn't just failed to penetrate his thoughts. This time, she had. Caught him in his weakest state and abused it. The children needed to run away, or all three of them would melt in his glare. Or the poison she could smell forming at his fingers, could also do that.

He was pissed.

The tree within arms reach exploded when he latched out his whip. She held her breath, bringing the children closer to her. She exposed her fangs, a growl tumbling out of her throat.

"Threatening me at this moment is incredibly foolish, half-breed." If he were any other demon, his voice would have shaken. "The only thing keeping you alive is Rin in your grasp."

He struck the tree to her left. It melted away, exposing a young, male demon. Sesshomaru went to strike again, but the visitor held his hands up.

"M'lord, wait!"

Sesshomaru's glare turned to the boy, the golden color had returned. But the anger did not subside. What was one of his scouts doing here? The boy stepped out of the trees and fell to his knees at once. He spoke to the ground. Much too terrified to look into his lords glare.

"The lady of the castle grew worried of your prolonged absence, M'lord. She has sent every abled nose to go looking for you."

Tarru could see his green eyes glance her way. He was young. He had never met a fight yet. Even though he was in the grace's of Sesshomaru's army, the sword at his side was just a toy. Only his speed was useful to the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru straightened and turned his back on them. "You were foolish for listening to her. This Sesshomaru does not need watching over."

"I am sorry, M'lord." The young voice quivered. Upsetting the demon now, if not any time, was dangerous. "I only follow the orders from my leaders."

Sesshomaru grew silent for a moment. His aura calmed, but Tarru still clung to the children if he experienced a change of heart of keeping Rin alive.

"Return back to the castle. Inform the Lady to keep her nose out of my business."

If the boy could, he bowed even further to the ground. Tarru could see his nose digging into the dirt. "Yes, M'lord."

The dreaded moment. She was alone with Sesshomaru again.

He turned to her, his glare even icier than normal. "Do not think you will go unpunished for your treading."

Gods, how were the children _still _sleeping?

"Oh yeah? You plan on doing that when I have my back against a tree, both arms weighed down?" She indicated to the two restraints.

His lips set into a thin line. If only Rin was picking of his way. This half breed needed to be taught a lesson for thinking she could take any sort of advantage over him. He knew exactly what she had seen. He surely did not like that she witness his musings at all. Let alone the particular one that involved her. He turned, needing to glare at anything but this mutt before him. His foot met Jaken, waking his vassal.

"We return to the castle." He instructed, disappearing into the trees before anyone could question him.

Tarru let out the biggest sigh of relief. How long did she stare into the eyes of death? Jaken shook his head. His big, yellow eyes swirled from hitting a tree. He glanced at Tarru and noticed that she appeared to have seen a spirit. He tilted his head at her, but she brushed him off.

"Do not ask."

So he didn't. He didn't care to listen to her story, anyways. He stood with his staff in hand and started in the direction that his lord had gone. Tarru rolled her eyes, turning to the children. She would need to keep Rin around until Sesshomaru calmed… if he ever did.

It wasn't hard to find the castle with Sesshomaru and Jaken' scent leading the way through the trees. All she had to do was drag A-Un through the brush. Haru and Rin had fallen back to sleep as they rode upon his back. Her mind was busy with thought, however.

Was she really about to enter into Sesshomaru's castle? Had she really allowed herself to follow him around long enough to end here? Hadn't she planned on disappearing with Haru many moons ago? What had gone wrong in her scheme? This was the complete opposite of it, actually.

Now, don't get Tarru wrong. She loved Rin, the amount could equally be compared to Haru. But that she would be _trapped_ within the walls of _Lord Sesshomaru's _lands made her skin crawl. When her feet hit the royal lands, she must walk the lines that had been set years before her birth. There would be no talking back, growling or glaring when she was in his domain. The rules were different in the forest. She liked her freedom. It would be taken away when she was surrounded by stone walls.

_It has been many years since you have followed that way of life_.

The last thing she needed was her inner demon poking at her. Especially when it tried to bring up those things that were locked away.

The trees were thinning. She could see Sesshomaru standing at the edge of a cliff. He was stiff. His back to them as he looked at the land below his feet. Before approaching, a strange twist happened to her stomach. Her cheeks almost grew warm. Had _Sesshomaru _really been thinking about her moments ago? She had felt what he had during the memory. It was almost comparable to the ones she was dealing with at this very moment. It was new and strange. Like she preferred to stay in the forest. Nervous to share the air with him. Her knees gave a twitch, as if they wanted to shake. She turned to her inner demon in fear. What was happening to her? Had she been poisoned? Never once had she experienced such a state of anxiousness. She only grew more confused when her inner demon replied with a chuckle.

A-Un gave a blasé grunt. Nodding one of his noses against her shoulder to bring her back to the earth.

She shook her head and approached Sesshomaru, cautiously. He seemed calm for the moment. Up here, Tarru was able to see all of Sesshomaru's lands. There was a mighty stone wall that circled a magnificent castle. She could see guards patrolling, gardens of flowers and mighty lakes. His land was great. Fitting for one such as he, she hated to admit. Maybe that's what calmed him. The sight of his home. She could only hope that it lasted while they time spent time there. Really, she hoped that Haru would wake up and wish to leave before she even crossed the threshold of the walls.

The demon lord grunted, giving her a glare from the corner of his eye. At least he looked at her without growling. He leaped off the cliff and soared to the ground. She rolled her eyes. How overdramatic of him. Before she could even turn to the dragon, A-Un slapped his tail to the ground and was off to follow his master.

Sesshomaru was already approaching the guard wall when she landed. Guards were shouting the return of their Lord. She could hear them opening the stone door. It took four male demons to make an opening. She could feel their eyes on her as she entered behind him. Her own were studying the wall. It stretched for miles before it curved out of her line of sight. It reached a point in the sky that she could barely jump over. As they continued, Tarru spotted his castle in the distance. They passed through fields of organized flowers. Demons bowed, even if they were busy with live animals. Many Tarru knew would be perfect for dinner.

They finally reached a giant pair of oak doors. The castle was created with gray, polished rock. Each perfectly placed to form a beautiful structure. Tarru admitted, even though she was biting her tongue. She could feel Haru becoming nervous beside her as they approached the doors. He had not been brought up within walls. He only knew the woods and the wilderness with in. A whole new world would be waiting for him. But, Rin had informed him that if she stayed with him, and away from the mean demons, they would be alright. She promised to show him all the gardens and the rivers and the best places to play hide and seek. Many fun things. He still clung to Tarru, however.

Tarru tried her best to seem uninterested as they stepped through the threshold. As if she wasn't interested in the battle carved into the wooden door. Or the pictures that lines the walls. No, she didn't care about the beautiful rug that her feet stepped on. Or the gold trinkets that sparked in the candle light.

This wasn't new to her, anyways.

Suddenly, a voice called out. It echoed in the hall and made the children jump. When Tarru turned, she spotted the person bowing at the waist.

"M'lord, you have returned!" His long, red hair fell over his shoulder. Thin lips pulled into a smile that sent her inner demon growling. "I hope your travel was well." Pointy, jagged teeth fell over his bottom lip.

When Sesshomaru did not answer the male glanced up with red eyes, as if expected to be able to read the answers he was looking for from the golden pools. He frowned and suddenly became aware of the group behind Sesshomaru. His green eyes fell upon Rin, then Haru and froze on Tarru. Instantly her skin started to crawl. Even more when a tongue reached out, licking his bottom lip.

"What is the true meaning of you wasting my time, Kenta?" The Lord huffed.

His golden amber eyes lingered on the demon unpleasantly. Sesshomaru's lips were thinner than normal. As if his skill of masking his emotions were not strong enough to hide his dislike for this demon. Tarru could relate. Something about this demon seemed abhorrent. He smelt wrong to her. Her inner beast was growling at him. He reminded her of a rat. One that she really wished she didn't have to share her breath with. It was obvious that Sesshomaru shared her feelings. She wondered why he would allow such a creature into his lands, even in his home.

Her blue eyes watched him as he stood straight. His long hair was almost the length of his legs. The top of his head barely reached Tarru's chin, who barely even reached the tip of Sesshomaru's. The man's lips curled again, but not in an evil way, just a creepy way.

"The Lady of the castle wishes for your presence."

"You can tell her to keep her nose out of my business."

"Yes, M'lord. We received your message from the scout." Kenta rolled his hands together, "but I insists my lord. She spoke with much vigor…"

Tarru did not like this demon. The closer she looked the more things she noticed that made her skin crawl. His teeth were yellow, and crooked. His eyes shifted about as if watching every shadow. His hands had latched together the moment he stepped in front of them and continued to roll around in each palm. Rin hid behind Tarru's legs, even behind Haru.

"Rin. To your room," Sesshomaru grunted as he pushed passed Kenta. "Half breed."

At first, Tarru's feet did not budge. The idea of being ordered to do something drove her nerves crazy. But, she did realize that this demon had let her and Haru join his group. Even invited them to stay at his house with all the food and comfort they needed. All Tarru had to do was sit around and watch the two children too make sure they stayed safe. Oh, he also was letting her live after she treaded into his thoughts.

She turned to Haru, "follow Rin."

Quickly, she glanced up to Sesshomaru to make sure he approved. It was hard to swallow. Her pride was crawling up her throat like vomit. She saw his smirk, and her eyes went to roll. He knew she understood the dilemma. Finally, this mut would be tamed.

She followed a few steps behind Sesshomaru. She wanted to stay close, however, to keep distance between her and Kenta as he took up the rear. She now understood that foul look Sesshomaru had when. When she was finally able to brush off the demon breathing down her neck, she was able to take in the majestic walls around her. They were heavily carved and beautifully decorated with paintings of glorious lords, fierce battles, and love tales. Odd for Sesshomaru, who seemed to enjoy the outside. Not inside to decorate his home. That was the job for the lady of the castle, anyways.

That reminded her. _Who_ was the lady of the castle? Surely news would have spread if the The Great Sesshomaru had found a mate. Never once had those words been spoken to her during her travels. Whoever she was, her power must have been great to be able to make Sesshomaru to return from his travels. The Gods must have blessed her with the greatest of patience. Dealing with Sesshomaru in the short amount of time she had been enough to drive her crazy. Think about dealing with it for life. She shivered. Would he even keep her alive long enough if she was his mate? That made her laugh. Sesshomaru. Her Mate. Ha!

They came to another great door. Sesshomaru paused and Kenta walked forward and knocked upon the wood. He entered when a voice called out. Sesshomaru followed, leaving Tarru in the hall to assume she should pursue. When she walked through the door, her senses became overwhelmed. Thick scent of blooms filled the air and candles lined the floor. It created a path to a large, round bed. Upon the blankets sat a woman with long, silver hair. She was busy with the open window. Not realising that guest was in her presence. From behind Sesshomaru's shoulder, Tarru could guess she had a perfect view of the front gates. Surely she would have known the moment they arrived. The woman glanced over her shoulder. Her golden eyes swallowed her audience and a small smile split her lips. She turned to face them.

"My son," she lifted her arms, as if expecting a hug. "You have come to pay your mother a visit."

Tarru raised an eyebrow. Glancing between the Lord in front of her, and the woman in front of him. The resemblance was great. Their hair, the markings almost identical. Tarru knew he had received the stripes on his cheek from Inu no Taishō, and apparently the crescent moon on his forehead from his mother.

Tarru felt the new golden eyes on her. Except, these eyes did not burn like Sesshomaru's. They studied her and a perfectly, sculpted eyebrow arched. Tarru could see her nostrils flare.

"And who is this?"

Sesshomaru stepped in his mother's line of vision.

"Your scent seems…familiar." She stepped from her bed, and placed a hand on her son's shoulder to push him out of the way. "What is your heritage, child?"

Tarru went to growl. How _dare_ this woman refer to her as a child! If she wanted to, Tarru could take down this whole castle. Was it not a few months ago that creatures not even dare step in her path for fear of being slain? What right did she have to speak down of Tarru?

Her inner demon reminded her. _Was it not years ago that any demon in this hall would have bowed to you_? Angrily, Tarru shook the thought away.

"Tarru, actually."

She remembered she needed to be polite. She was in Sesshomaru's home. She bowed her head. That was the best she could do for the two demons in front of her.

"Straighten, child. Someone of your stature does not bow."

Tarru's neck was thankful. It hurt to show any sign of weakness in front of Sesshomaru.

"You confuse me, Lady of the Western Lands."

If she would have looked into any pair of golden eyes, she would have combusted with rage. The idea of bowing. Pathetic.

The woman chuckled. "You are far too pretty to be of bowing status."

The lady walked pass her son. Her feet taking silent steps around the two. Her golden eyes seemed to be studying Tarru from every angle possible.

"You have been here before, Tarru. I am correct?"

Now she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her. They both were waiting for an answer, especially he. Tarru needed to be careful. Not to give anything away. Even a slight difference in her breathing or heartbeat would alert the powerful demons that she was lying. If she let her tongue fail, everything she had done in the past 200 years would be wasted.

"I have never been in a grand castle such as this one." A lie. "My mother was a traveling wolf demon, my father was a fighter for hire, a dog demon of course." Another great lie.

She continued to stare Tarru down. As if looking for a flaw in Tarru' story. Inwardly, Tarru laughed. Like she would melt before those pair of eyes. She had been forming lies of her past for 200 years. She mastered in it. However, she made sure to keep away from Sesshomaru's gaze. Once or twice, she bitterly confessed, she had lost herself in them. Now would not be the time to succumb.

The lady had a hard time believing this tale. The girl's scent was all too familiar. There was no way her nose would be able to recognize the scent of a mere traveler. But, she swallowed the words. For now.

"Then welcome to the Western Lands. I assume you have been shown to your room?"

_We haven't even been here long enough to see a room_… Tarru's inner demon grumbled.

"I prefer the outdoors, Mi'lady."

The demoness threw her head back in a laugh. "Outside? Have you not had enough of that while traveling with my son?"

Tarru had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "It is a lifestyle. Not all are born into luscious living."

She chuckled again. "You do have a point. But when staying here, you will act civilized. You will have a room near mine so I can teach you proper edicate of royal living."

She went to clap for Kenta. Tarru went to oppose, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her again.

"She will stay by Rin. Her only use here is to keep her entertained."

"You haven't lost her yet?" The lady rolled her eyes.

Before Tarru could stop herself, a growl rumbled in her throat. The two pair of golden eyes glanced to her. The lady must be like every other demon that did not care for humans. Tarru knew she had crossed a line. A very dangerous line! To show animistic behavior towards the Lady of the castle! _Sesshomaru's mother_ nonetheless! She glanced towards him, expecting a sharp glare. Already she had offended him, she hadn't intentionally meant to do it again so soon. Even though his face remained emotionless, his eyes gave a glow of approval. Weird…

The lady waved a hand. "I only jest. Now, show her to her room then, Sesshomaru."

Clearly he wasn't going to. He turned on his toes and headed straight for the hall. Tarru followed without another glance.

When her room was clear, the lady turned her gaze upon Kenta as he stepped from the shadows.

"I want you to find out information on that girl. She has lied to me of her heritage and I do not appreciate it."

"But.. m'lady…" he was twisting his fingers again in his bowed position. "You think her more than a traveling mut?"

"I know her more than just that, Kenta. I have smelt her before. It is there, in the back of my memories. I do believe she once ran in these very halls."

The rat demon bowed his head closer to the ground. Even if he did not see what his Lady saw, he would go to the end of the world to make her happy.


	7. Then why not fight the army instead

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a **beautiful** life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become match makers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_The lady waved a hand. "I only jest. Now, show her to her room then, Sesshomaru."_

_Clearly he wasn't going to. He turned on his toes and headed straight for the hall. Tarru followed without another glance._

_When her room was clear, the lady turned her gaze upon Kenta as he stepped from the shadows._

_"I want you to find out information on that girl. She has lied to me of her heritage and I do not appreciate it."_

_"But.. m'lady…" he was twisting his fingers again in his bowed position. "You think her more than a traveling mut?"_

_"I know her more than just that, Kenta. I have smelt her before. It is there, in the back of my memories. I do believe she once ran in these very halls."_

_The rat demon bowed his head closer to the ground. Even if he did not see what his Lady saw, he would go to the end of the world to make her happy._

* * *

><p>His beast was already calling for the wild. Many hours were spent behind his desk. The fine wood was spilling over scrolls. The West had been absent of its Lord all because of one half demon. Word spread quickly through the castle to every ear that would listen. Yes, a <em>female half demon<em> was occupying their leader's time. It was the greatest honor to even be in the _presence _of Lord Sesshomaru, the demoness seemed to think of it like a curse. Most females would have become his shadow. Following him from room to room in hopes to gain the slightest recognition that he knew they were alive. This creature, however, seemed to avoid him altogether. Refused to even sleep in the luxurious room that provided to her. They had been here for a week and the servants could only recall hearing her voice once. The words had threatened as they rioted for a fight from their Lord. Who was this creature to get away with murder?

The servants knew to stay quiet when Lord Sesshomaru was in his study. Even the gardeners knew to keep their talk to a least so his sensitive ears would not be affected. Yet, she was situated on the very hill outside his window. She told stories to the human child and a wolf pup. She gave no attempt of keeping her voice quiet. As if she had a death wish for distracting the Lord. The servants held their breaths. Eyeing the window as they worked. Waiting for the silver ball of light to burst through and rein upon the half demon.

But it never came.

What they didn't know was how intently the lord was listening. He enjoyed the sound of Rin's laughter. It was an oddly soothing noise that calmed his pacing inner demon. The human child never made this much noise when they returned to the castle. His lips set to a thin when he thought of why.

He turned to the window and watched as the human girl rolled down the hill she loved to play on. Part of him enjoyed it, as well. While he perched behind his desk, he did not need to worry of where she could be. But, along with the child, sat _her_. The damn demon that had caused him the most problems since his half-breed brother had been born. She had filled the human's time with entertainment. Leaving him alone to finish his work. However, it appeared the longer he stared at the scrolls on his desk the more those blue eyes would bother him. Somehow they would appear in his work. Or, he could hear her behind him and disappear before he could even turn around. How this demoness was fooling with him, he did not know. How much longer he would let this torment continue before he went against Rin's wishes to keep her alive, he didn't know either.

This must have been the magic she possessed. She had reached into his thoughts before. He found himself staring into that moon again, those silver locks caught in the wind. Her scent hit his nose and he returned to his study. A growl ripped through his throat. Damn him for letting that memory haunt him! Why did it keep taunting him. Playing over and over behind his eye? If he let his mind wander long enough, it could create any surface to appear like that image.

He hated how happy that made his inner demon.

Suddenly, he became aware of movement in the hall. He could smell the rat that followed his mother around. His inner demon started to growl. Something wasn't right.

His approach silently caught Tarru off guard. For a moment she let her blue eyes fall upon him. Taking in his long silver hair and absorbed his powerful aura. His lips set in a thin line. His eyes sweeping the area. Something wasn't right. For him to jump from his study window to their little hill with his aura electric caused her to become alarmed. What could be the reason for the abandonment of his work to come and protect them? Her senses gave her no sign that danger was near.

He only paused when Rin ran to him. His clawed hand patted her dark hair as she smiled brightly. He turned away, resting against a fruit tree. Tarru had climbed that very one. From the top branches she could see the stone wall. Was that what he was staring out? The strange lord. The very demon that was notorious for killing anyone who dared cross his path. His hatred for humans stretched to every ear in all the lands. Yet, he was perched before Rin. Guarding her. Protecting Tarru and Haru as well. How had either three of them crossed into his inner circle? What blessing was upon them to be able to even be in his company? Many times, Tarru knew he would have _attempted _to strike her down when she attacked with her words. Did he care that much for Rin that he would turn a blind eye to Tarru? Let her get away with murder so she could continue to keep the human entertained? Had she made a deal with one of the Gods and she didn't even know it?

"Hogosha?"

She turned to the young wolf pup with a raised eyebrow.

Before traveling with Haru, Tarru's reputation preceded her like Sesshomaru's had. Silence was always around her, for no one dared disrupt her. The idea of being weighed down still irritated her. However, when Haru was near her inner demon nearly purred with a happiness she had not felt in a long time. Her bond with Haru was growing stronger with each day.

She nodded to let him know that her attention was fully on him.

"How are you able to speak to people through your thoughts?"

He sounded like the child he was. His innocence hit her like a wave. It was hard to adjust her words to fit the mind of a child. Blood thirsty demons, or thieves were usually the ones she shared words with. She didn't notice Sesshomaru glance over his shoulder. Yes, it also bothered him of how the demoness had gained that sort of witchcraft.

"What do you mean, young one?"

"Well… when you talk to me in my head you make a face." He crawled into her lap. His eyes were boring into hers. As if he stared hard enough, like she would, he would gain her talent. "You just made that face and it made me wonder."

"I do not make a face." She scoffed.

Secretly, she wondered if they realised where her eyes had stared when they caught her. Did they assume she was trying to communicate with Sesshomaru? If someone else was watching their interaction, would have surely known where her thoughts actually had wondered…

"During my travels, I helped an old witch collect very rare items for one of her potions. As a reward, she gifted me with the talent to communicate through thoughts. However, to not waste her magic, she tricked me." Her blue eyes grew dark as memories came to her. For a moment she returned to the days when she had first received her gift. They were painful. Filled with voices she could not control. So loud, always echoing in her thoughts. "By not teaching me how to use the skill almost drove me to insanity. There is no way to describe how haunting it is to hear every thought from every head that is near you. All at once. Some loud or quiet. I have heard many private things. Some I wish were never imbedded into my skull." She shook her head, ridding herself of the few things that haunted her. "The fool did not realise who she was messing with, however. When I perfected the skill, she greatly regretted trying to outsmart me."

Only Sesshomaru understood the true, darker meaning of her statement.

Rin sat before Tarru, her hands full of flowers. "You have gone on many travels, Tarru! Lord Sesshomaru has taken me on many adventures too!"

Tarru sat back as stories started to spill from the girl's mouth. It was obvious she had no one who would sit still long enough to listen to her. The human girl was very pleased with the company. Even Jaken, who had been Rin's only and incompetent use of entertainment, seemed joyous that Tarru had joined their group. A voice called out, causing the little human to jump. Instantly, the demon in Tarru's chest gave a growl. The hair on its neck standing straight up. It was not pleased with the company heading their way.

"Girl, if you talk any faster Tarru won't be able to understand you!"

The Lady of the West approached with a teasing smile on her face. Two other demonesses followed the lady closely. One servant held the train of the elegant kimono fit for a royal. The other carried an umbrella to protect the flawless skin. Tarru was not pleased to see Kenta following. His toothy grin made her want to growl.

The human girl didn't hear the humor in the demoness's words and sat closer to Tarru, keeping her brown eyes to the grass, "I am sorry, my lady."

Sesshomaru turned from his tree. His golden eyes flared at the thought of his mother in the presence of Rin. However, the demoness ignored his glare. His presence even. As if his heated aura was not washing over her as she drew closer to the tiny group on the hill. Her own golden eyes were dancing, however. She sat across from Tarru in the shade of her umbrella.

"Relax, human. I have better business than harassing you. I am here to learn more of our new comer."

Finally, her eyes tore away from Tarru and towards her son.

"Sesshomaru, join." She patted the soft grass next to her.

Tarru had to bite her lip to keep her laughter down. This demoness may be his kin, the very thing that brought him into this world. But, there was no power in all the spirits, or Gods, that could ever make Sesshomaru listen to such a command. His golden amber eyes hardened before turning away without a sound. She frowned at his back, as if not expecting such a reaction. She shrugged, then turned back to Tarru.

"I do not believe I introduced myself to you in our first meeting, Tarru. I am Inukimi, Lady of the Western Lands."

Tarru had to look away to hide her eye roll. Was there really a point to adding such dramatics to her name. She gave the lady a quick nod of the head.

"Please, tell me more of your tale. It is a rare sight to see a demoness in my son's presence and I wish to understand what he sees in you."

_I have nothing to prove to you_… Tarru grumbled, trying her hardest to keep her eyes from glaring.

"I am here for Rin, Lady Inukimi."

She needed to keep her words straight. Lady Inukimi was planning something. Trying to lead Tarru into a maze. If she took the wrong turn, Inukimi would be upon her in an instant.

She spotted the slightest hint of a glare in her golden eyes, "he did not buy you to do such things. You are doing this willingly, no? What intentions do you have of following my son around?"

Tarru could have choked. _Intentions? With Sesshomaru? What was she implying? That wench!_

"Our paths crossed when Rin and Haru befriended. That is all."

That smirk on Inukimi's face poked at Tarru's inner demon with a red-hot club.

"An unmated demoness traveling with an unmated demon… sounds most odd. Do you agree, Kenta?"

The rat demon gave a small chuckle. "Oh yes, my Lady. Very odd indeed."

She didn't have to hide her glare from the red head. She smirked when he jumped.

"So, you have not mated. How is it that your presence is filled with a wolf pup." Her fan pointed to Haru.

"Our paths crossed after the death of his kin. We have travelled ever since."

Inukimi's aura crackled with irritation and her lips tilted down. The thin lines that emerged did not match her flawless features. Tarru's answers were nothing she wanted to hear. No, Inukimi was waiting for a slip up. A fissure in the foundation of this half demon's story. Her scent still bothered Inukimi. The beast in her chest knew something was not right. When it laid its eyes upon Tarru, it instantly knew her. But her brain could not make the connection. There would no longer be a mystery about this demoness when Inukimi got her claws into her.

"Why weigh yourself down? Why not take him to his own kind?" A thin eyebrow raised, waiting for Tarru to spiel her story. "Would he not do better with is own kind than a human girl and a half demon?"

Tarru could not hold back her glare."Wolves do not abandon another. When I found the pup, he was nearly anemic. His survival as a rogue wolf would not have lasted long."

Inukimi took a moment to decide where the conversation needed to go. "You must do your heritage justice, then. Even if it comes from such simple beginnings."

Tarru's inner demon rolled its eyes, _you have _no _idea what you speak of_.

She hushed it away. Glad only she had the skill of mind reading. If that one thought was let loose for Inukimi to sink her teeth into, 200 years of cover up would be in shreds.

Inukimi gave a mighty sigh. A very over dramatic noise. "It is such a shame for the West. The blood line is pure and full of amazing genes. And being put to no use." She threw a glare over her shoulder. Her words were louder than necessary, it almost hurt Tarru's ears. They all heard, especially the demon leaning against a fruit tree. "The West is in need of an heir to the throne."

Tarru heard the demon grunt and knew he was rolling his eyes. She tried to hear the annoyed thoughts she knew would be running through him. But he noticed her presence and the thick wall raised. She ran right into it. She glared through her peripheral vision and watched as another dog demon approached. He bowed deeply. The heavy sword at his side revealed to her, without having to use her powers, that he was in high-ranking of the lords army.

"That heartless child will never find a mate." Inukimi sighed, obviously catching on to whom Tarru was spying on. "Speaking of, you have no mate now, but do nomad demons actually settle down? You have fantastic genes, I can tell by just looking at you. Beauty, mysterious knowledge." Her golden eyes fell to the sword sprawled besides Tarru, "I have a feeling you know enough to keep yourself out of a fight."

Tarru rolled her eyes. "I may not have started every battle I approach, but I do walk away with the victory. I do not mean to brag, but I do my heritage much justice. I am not bothered by pure or mixed blood. I have never faced off with a demon I did not defeat."

But the smirk on Inukimi's face caused an uneasy feeling to crawl up Tarru's spine. Had she just walked into the trap Inukimi was laying? Why did her fanged grin make Tarru's inner demon twitch uneasily?

"If you speak so highly of your talent, then I _must _see them. It is not usual to see a female demon with a sword."

She turned to a young maid and instructed her to fetch a guard. Had Inukimi been spinning the conversation for it to end here? Had Tarru let herself become threaded in Inukimi's web. The strings forming her into an a puppet for Inukimi to jerk around. She needed to break loose and unravel this plan before she became too intertwined.

"I wish to not." Tarru cut the Lady off before the maid rushed away.

A raised eyebrow turned to Tarru as if questioning her ability. She knew Inukimi was doing this on purpose, but that still didn't stop the stinging of her pride.

"I dare not wish to harm a member of the…" she almost bit her tongue. She suffered through the vile words that burned her mouth as she spoke them. "Great Lord's army."

She could feel the burn of golden glare, the demoness before her did not catch on like he did. But if she did, she knew to hide it well. She placed her fan to her chin with a smirk splitting her lips.

"Then why not fight the army instead?"

Her golden eyes met her son's,"Sesshomaru, bring forth your sword. I have brought you a challenge."

He glanced over his shoulder. His words spilled out of his mouth like the poison did from his nails. "Fighting that half breed would be the farthest thing from a challenge."

Tarru growled, "I dare not ruin his pride, my lady. You must understand why he would reject such an offer."

Inukimi laughed, not bothered by the fact her son was just insulted. Sesshomaru did not take it as lightly as his mother did. He whipped around to face the group with a growl. He clearly did not share the same thought his mother had about Tarru.

"Such a spit-fire! If only royal blood ran in your veins, my dear, I would name you my kin without a mate!"

Tarru mimed her with a smile. But she had locked eyes with a pair of blazing golden-amber eyes. He was staring at no one but her. His blood was boiling. She could feel the wave of his aura. No one was stupid enough to offend The Great Sesshomaru. No one had ever been that stupid. How was this ignorant little half-breed able to crawl underneath his skin? Why did her sharp claws pull at his patience, but her smirk stir the demon in his chest?

"Are you a fool, woman?" He stepped towards them, "stand to receive your punishment."

Tarru smirked, having no issue shoving Haru from her lap so he could sit safely on the grass next to Rin and Inukimi. She stood just as the demoness began to spiel instructions.

"There shall be no death blows, Sesshomaru. I do wish to keep this one around."

Inukimi could feel the tension, could almost see the sizzle of it in the air. Truthfully, apprehension started to make her nerves shake. The aura both demons radiated was electric, dangerous. Anything in 100-meter radius was in trouble. Even herself, if things got carried out of hand…

_But it needs to be done_. She reassured herself. To put to rest the mystery of this demoness, this plan needed to be executed. She kept her gaze forward, watching the reactions of Sesshomaru and Tarru. Her words were quiet. Only if Tarru had used her skill of mind reading would Inukimi been caught.

"Are you ready, Kenta? It needs to be fresh so he can get what he needs."

The rat demon nodded. His hands finally unlatched themselves from each other. His long fingers were digging around in the bag hidden in his kimono.

The great lord drew a hand back. He grew bored with sitting in this field, his blood boiling with anger. He never let his emotions control him, especially during a fight. But the way her blue smiled at him, as if mocking him! The nerve of that woman to express any sort of emotion besides fear as she stood before him. And curse his inner demon for feeling anything besides anger. Why was it not howling with rage, foam oozing from its haunches? Why did it seem to wage its tail at the sight of her staring him down?

Damn this half demon and her magic. His fingers began their glow as he summoned his poison. Before it could seep out of his pores, Tarru landed before him with her fist drawn.


	8. I'm taking Rin

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a beautiful life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become matchmakers?**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

**Note:** Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_"Are you ready, Kenta? It needs to be fresh so he can get what he needs."_

_The rat demon nodded. His hands finally unlatched themselves from each other. His long fingers were digging around in the bag hidden in his kimono._

_The great lord drew a hand back. He grew bored of just sitting in this field, his blood boiling with anger. He never let his emotions control him, especially during a fight. But the way her blue smiled at him, as if mocking him! The nerve of that woman to express any sort of emotion besides fear as she stood before him. And curse his inner demon for feeling anything besides anger. Why was it not howling with rage, foam oozing from its haunches? Why did it seem to wage its tail at the sight of her staring him down?_

_Damn this half demon and her magic. His fingers began their glow as he summoned his poison. Before it could seep out of his pores, Tarru landed before him with her fist drawn._

* * *

><p>Even Haru did not hear the suspicious conversation behind him. His yellow eyes were too busy absorbing the scene before him. The organ in his chest felt like a little hammer trying to bust through his rib cage. His arms had gone numb as he clenched at this heart, trying to calm in. The demoness that had saved him, brought him from the dark, was facing off with Lord Sesshomaru. Possibly the strongest demon he had ever met, was glaring at his stepmother in a way he had never seen before. How the field around them was not aflame because of that golden glare, Haru did not know. He knew Tarru was strong. He had seen her fight many times. She became a different being with a weapon in her grasp. She no longer was the nurturing mother he loved, but a blood thirsty demon.<p>

Haru and Rin caught both demons staring at the other while on their adventures. Over the campfire, or while on the hunt, their eyes always seemed lost in thought when the other wasn't looking. It made Rin giggle. Haru didn't understand that it meant they liked each other. Tarru always used heated, mean words after Sesshomaru called her names. It seemed like an odd thing to like about each other. Now, their eyes no longer watched the other in awe. No, blue met gold and caused an alarming electric shock that filled anyone in the area to the core with fear. This was not like the little spats that occurred on their travel when the children were present. They both were hungry to avenge their prides. They could finally let their blades feast upon the other's flesh like they had craved since first meeting. If one was to hand their hunger over to their inner beast… Haru did not wish to witness anyone sliced in half.

Sesshomaru's fingers began to glow as he summoned his poison. Before it could even seep out of his pores, Tarru landed before him with her fist drawn. Instead of throwing his whip he reached for her wrist. He smirked. Even though she kept her face blank, he could see the pain as his poison burned her skin. She was biting her tongue to keep the hiss in her mouth. He had to admit, she did well hiding her pain. But it was still there, and he planned on doing much worse things than that to her.

Tarru jumped, her wrist still in Sesshomaru's grasp. She kicked against his chest and flipped backwards. When her feet hit the ground, she allowed herself a moment to study the demon before her. Try and find any sort of weakness. To no surprise, there was none of the notorious Lord of the West. He was ready to strike. A wall of perfection. Even his mental barrier was unbreachable. She knew if her footing slipped, or her blade a moment too late, she would be glaring death in the face.

Her inner demon smirked. _He will share the same thought._

She reached for her fans. There would be no gain of just staring at each other. Jumping forward, she gave him no time to draw his weapon. She had not called for her poison, yet. The metal blades slashed, hungry for his blood. But, he was fast. She would jump and he would step back. If she slashed, he would step to the side. Her inner demon growled, and it begged to take control. She brushed it away, but the distraction caused her to completely miss the neck she was aiming for. A growl ripped through her when the metal dug deep into bark. Her fingers tried to tug it free, but there was no give.

A deep chuckle hit the air and her inner demon yelled at her to move. The glowing claws reeked of poison when she fell to the ground. She could smell the fabric of her haori melting away. His attack had only grazed her shoulder, but the poison ate at her skin. She hissed and touched the wound with her claws. She tore her skin before any more of it could be eaten away. With the blood, she flung her hand. The droplets turned to blades and shot towards Sesshomaru. She followed her attack, reaching for her sword as she flew through the air.

Nothing could break her concentration. Her need to see The Great Sesshomaru's blood made her inner demon run circles in her chest. Her sword fit perfectly in her hand. It slashed at the lord, who had drawn his mighty Tōkijin. She couldn't help but smirk as they began a dance. One so beautifully performed, but could never be choreographed. Never again would any creature witness something so flawless. One attacking, the other defending. One forward, the other back. No cue missed.

It was ruined, however when a mighty roar bellowed out of Sesshomaru. It vibrated in her chest, and her inner demon hackled with pure delight. His back was against a tree and her sword aimed for his heart.

His demon blood was boiling. He held back a hiss when her blade cut into his shoulder. They both heard the thud as it met the tree. The smirk on her face caused poison to come to his fingers without a thought. His inner demon was growling. This act would not go unpunished. His fingers wrapped around one of her wrist. Her skin melting away calmed him, slightly. His other fist swung at her face. Hearing her teeth crack against each other made his inner demon pur.

She fought against his grip as she bared her fangs. That only made him angrier. The poison intensified. Her skin was starting to peel. She slashed at his face and felt that joyous sensation of skin under her claws. But his grip did not loosen. Even when his head fell on to his shoulder. Silver bangs curtained his golden eyes. It appeared that he had passed out. Tarru knew better. His aura was growing wild. She knew when he looked at her next, his eyes would be flaming red. She tried to free herself before his anger could rein upon her. The wolf in her blood was telling her to run. Her instincts could hear his muscles stretching as white fur ripped from under his flesh. This was no longer the calm and collected Sesshomaru. He had handed his conscious to his inner demon and the beast was transforming to its true form.

His neck cracked as he twisted to face her. She was lost in the sea of red as he glared at her. His fangs bared and Tarru knew, for a moment, what fear felt like. He tried to step forward, but the blade kept him against the tree. He chuckled, and continued. She could hear her blade cutting even more of his muscle as he slid up the blade towards her.

"No," she croaked. She placed her hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster than any drum. She feared if she did not keep her palm against his skin, the organ would shoot from his chest. "You are only causing harm to yourself if you continue!"

A growl was her answer as he took another step further into the blade. His aura was on fire. There was no control in his eyes. Just the hunger for blood. Her blood. If he was not contained, everyone in the area would be in harm's way. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Haru watching. Tears were in his eyes. He was worried. Scared. He had every right to be. Even though Tarru hated to admit it, Sesshomaru _was _a great and powerful demon. If he did transform into his true form, even she would have a hard time keeping the children safe.

This needed to end. Now.

She swung her foot as he went to take another step forward. His grip on her finally released when her shoe met his chin. He fell back into the tree and she reached for her blade. He had blacked out again and now would be the only time. When it finally left the bark and Sesshomaru's muscle, he awoke. His aura settled, but he was still bristling with anger. She flipped backwards, being in arms reach of him now would be dangerous. But her poor arm, the one withering in pain as the skin still melted away, could not handle her weight as she sprung backwards.

Sesshomaru recovered and lunged as she fell to the earth. When she hit, he was above her with his blade at the ready. He swung, but her blade met his and sparks went flying. A clap broke out. The sound of two hands hitting as if someone wanted to express approval. What. The. Hell.

Tarru glanced through Sesshomaru's legs. There she stood, a smile crossing her face. Those damn golden eyes gleamed a way that made Tarru's inner demon growl. What was this wench's scheme. She stood straight only when Sesshomaru returned Tōkijin to its sheath. He turned away without a congratulatory nod of any sort. Part of Tarru couldn't help but smirk at the back of his head. The other half, however, knew somehow she would pay for this later.

"My dear," Lady Inukimi beamed. "You were right. Your skills even put a start in my son. You would make a wonderful addition to the, already remarkable, bloodline of the West." She added, tossing it over her shoulder at her retreating son. "If only there was a lord that could tame you."

Tarru knew what Inukimi was trying to imply. Most demoness's would have blushed. Hell, even males would have been prideful. Tarru appeared in the dark part of her memories. The place she rarely ever visited. A tiny voice spoke, a bright light touched the corner of her brain that had been concealed for 200 years.

_Yes… it _would _have been. Father would be very proud to hear such a compliment_.

It was like someone had struck her. A fiery hot sword went through her chest and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. She had to turn away in case Inukimi saw what was playing behind her eyes. She needed to flee. She realised now how dangerous it was here. Her cause, the very reason for her running the past 200 years, was too precious to just throw away. And that's exactly what she was doing. Beckoning it above her head like large, red flag. She was one inhale of a keen nose from being discovered. Yes, she had fooled Sesshomaru and Inukimi. But, there were many more demons in the royal court that could connect her scent with her past.

Her inner demon was pacing, not enjoying the fact that old memories were surprising her. She had refused to let the walls crumble for many years. Her inner demon had done well to keep her distracted. Being surrounded by these familiar walls again was like paint in the rain. It was fading fast and she didn't know how much longer she could keep them contained. Inukimi had called to her. Completely oblivious to the fact that Tarru's thoughts were no longer in this blood stained field. She had turned to the gate and readied to flee to the safety of the woods. It took her a moment to realise that the Lady was speaking.

What if she did start walking, and not stop till she was lost within the woods. The walls so far behind her that even her powerful demon eyes could not tell what color the flag was as it waved above the castle. She would have continued walking until it was only nature and her again. No shovels that dug up buried memories. There would not be a need to watch her words. Check over and over to make sure they would not give her away. She could speak freely. Fight freely. She would be free.

_What of Haru? _Her inner demon spoke up, _would you pause long enough to fetch him? Or have you grown tired of raising him?_

She snapped back at her inner demon. _You're the one that got me into this mess!_

_That is not what I asked. Would you allow him to stay here? Could he defend himself long enough with no one to care for him?_

Could she live with herself knowing that Sesshomaru would surely take revenge upon the little boy for the damage she had done to his pride today. He would have no issue ending the boy's life. The real answer was if the boy could survive knowing that he was left alone again in this world? Could his heart withstand that pain? There would be no way her inner demon would let her hide him away like she had done everything else in the back of her head. It would always haunt her.

No, no she couldn't. They had spent these past months together. It would take a lifetime for her to forget him. She found herself kneeling before the pup. In his yellow eyes, she saw his innocence. But also strength. He had grown so much since the river. His heart held so much light. She could never let him return to the dark place she found him in. Her arms brought him into a tight embrace. He startled, she had never held him like this before. He wiggled his arms free from under her armour and wrapped them around her neck. There was no way to understand what Tarru was thinking. But Inukimi really seemed to enjoy ruining the moment.

"You have made a disaster of your clothes, Tarru." Her golden eyes glowed disapprovingly. "Kenta." She barked, turning her golden eyes from Tarru's burning gaze, to the glowing red ones. "Take this poor creature to the bath house. "

Tarru growled not appreciating the noun. Had she not just faced off with the infamous Lord of the West and walked away with minor wounds? Had she not successfully caused him to hand his conscious over to his inner demon? Did she not save Lady Inukimi's ungrateful ass from getting killed in the crossfire? This demoness was truly foolish.

Despite the glare that could have split her in half, Inukimi continued.

"Make sure she has fresh garb. No one shall run through these halls like a heathen."

The rat demon shifted from behind his mistress, his hands already knotting together. His smile made Tarru's stomach to lurch with distaste. She stood straight and reached for the children. When their hands formed a chain, she turned them towards the red-head and signaled with a nod of her head that she was ready to get as far away from this field as possible.

* * *

><p>No matter how many oils the children poured into the water, Kenta's stench never left her nose. It left a nasty taste on her tongue. She didn't enjoy his company. He made her inner demon's fur to stand on ends. She had to bite her tongue when he tried staying when they reached the bath house. Her words needed carving down, soft on the edges when they were directed towards him. If she spoke with the hostility that was really behind her tongue, surely Inukimi would have had a fit. Royal law was so taxing on Tarru's patience.<p>

At least the bath was luxurious enough. A treat only ones of higher court got to enjoy. She let her mind wonder. Her eyes appeared to watch the two children playing, but her concentration was far away. She was overlooking the events that had happened today and tried to absorb it all. Why had Inukimi insisted that she and Sesshomaru battle? What good came from it for her? Was the demoness testing Tarru's tales? Did she really not believe all the travels and battles that Tarru portrayed? The only chance Inukimi could ever experience a day of Tarru's life would have been through a story. Told probably by a nanny.

So why did she not believe Tarru? She appeared a nomad, how else was she to prove it? Fighting The Great Sesshomaru would have just proven her skill with the blade.

But that voice rang in her skull. It nearly cracked as it bounced around.

_Poor Creature_!

Feh, Inukimi had enough valor to call her such a name. Had she not drawn blood from the unstoppable force called her son? What use did that woman ever do to the Earth? If it wasn't for that nauseating Kenta, she would surely not be so high and mighty with herself.

As her thoughts went in a spiral, she sunk deeper into the comfort that the water had to offer. She slipped into an almost meditation state. The four stone walls around her, all the quiet servants, and even the giggling children disappeared. It was just she and her heartbeat. The beast in her chest still for the first time since she stumbled upon the little wolf demon.

Even the servants didn't notice as his pale, bony fingers clasped on to her kimono and slipped out the door. His sharp, red eyes glared at any servant that passed. He guarded the bundle as if someone would appear and fight him to the death for it. Even if it was just a bunch of dirty clothes. He barked orders at the ones to slow to move from his path. He stuck to the shadows, as if he needed to stay out of sight. He was totally unaware that the servants were ignoring him. Sesshomaru was in his study and anyone who could have cared, turned their backs on him.

He was in a rush. This mission important to his Lady. Nothing could stop him! So, when he stepped through the giant doorway, the scent of the petals and candles that always caught others senses off guard, made his inner demon pur. He had to control himself to not sprint down the winding pathway to her bedside. Had to calm his shaking knees as he genuflected before her. He stretched his arms out, offering the bundle of the half-breed's stained clothing as if they were a valued fortune.

Thin, elegant fingers curled around the cloth, "is this what you need, Myoga?"

* * *

><p>Thank the Gods the children enjoyed being outside. The walls were constricting Tarru's breathing. Her inner demon weighed from the shackles of living within royal ways. The wind stirred her blood. Rose her inner demon from its cage. Her nose took in many scents. Her skin warmed under the sun. Her inner demon was finally at peace after many days of captivity. The rains had been heavy the past week. Too long for Tarru to stay in doors.<p>

The breeze tugged at her hair as she shared a bed of flowers with Haru. The sky above them as blue as it had ever been. Clouds created fun shapes of all sizes as they lazily swam in the sky. Rin was busy with a lesson, forced to stay inside a little while longer. The girl had explained that Sesshomaru would be busy with "great lord work" and extended their stay at the castle. Neither Tarru nor Rin were excited about these news. Both hated life within the walls of the castle. Well, if Rin could hate anything. Her human blood was looked down upon, even if Sesshomaru would slay whoever voiced a bad thought about her. It was rough on a human being surrounded by demons.

With nothing to protect the human from, Tarru found herself with a lot of free time. She was only here because Rin had a huge heart for Haru, and Sesshomaru surprisingly shared one for the human girl. She would never allow herself to become a servant of the castle. Even though she would consider herself as a nanny to Rin, she stayed far away from servant duties. She would never allow herself to sink that low.

It was surprising, however, when Inukimi gifted her and Haru with clothing. She made sure to leave a note explaining that they would live civilized now. No matter how generous the gifts were, Tarru still couldn't stand being within the walls. It had been a long time since she had slept in a bed. The one in her room was more opulent than needed. She found comfort on a branch outside the window. The walls were fit for a servant, but to Haru he felt like a king. Never had he slept on crisp sheets. The earth had always been his blankets. Tarru could not take this privilege away from him. The pup had never known a life like this and was enjoying every moment. But to Tarru, it was a vicious nightmare. It was starting to weigh on her like a wet bear pelt. Each day seemed to add another. Her knees were starting to buckle underneath the weight.

But for now, the grass was a bed no feather mattress could replace. The sun warmer than any fireplace. Her wolf pup shared this small hill, their ears touching as they watched the clouds. Tarru closed her eyes, letting the warm sun lick her eyelids. She let herself relax. There was no need to be on defense here. Haru had fallen asleep. Many clouds had passed since he made a sound.

When he did speak, his voice sounded like it was still in a dream. "Where did you learn how to battle so well?"

She didn't move, but glanced at him with her peripheral vision. She had no idea where this sudden thought came from. She reached out to feel which emotion was controlling him. He seemed nervous. She started outlining a knuckle with her index finger mimicking Haru as he drowned in his thoughts.

"I have been around for many moons, young one." She started to explain. "When you are on your own the rule is kill or be killed. You did not have to learn at a young age like I had."

His yellow eyes were glued to the sky. His little fingers in knots. Hopefully he didn't pick up the habit from Kenta.

"I wish to be strong… like you are, _hogosha_."

It still sounded foreign to Tarru. Had it not just been months ago that she was a shadow? Her only proof of existence was the stories caused by the terror of her snarling teeth. Now look at her, being referred to as a guardian by a demon that barely reached her thigh. In the months that she had known this wolf pup she not only saw him grow, but felt herself changing. Not like when the moon hid from the sky and her hair turned silver. No, she could feel it even from her inner demon's heart. Her instincts had changed. It no longer felt the need to continue on the path she had been on for so long. It now strived for his happiness. To see that smile stretch across his face with his yellow eyes gleaming. His giggled destroyed the wall she had built, melted all of her armor.

The adjustment was odd. This path was one she had never planned on taking. That fateful night when she had slipped into the night she had made a vow. From the very first step she took, she knew it could only be herself on this path. There would be no room for a companion. Especially one she would have to care for. It would be impossible for them to keep up with her. She needed to keep running before her past could catch up with her.

But was 200 years of running enough? Had she spent enough time in the shadows to prevent the nightmare to attain her? No one spoke that name anymore. It had at least been 100 years since that story was told from a demon's tongue. Was it finally safe for her to settle down. She had gained as much knowledge this world had to offer. Her strength had reached a level that only The Lord Sesshomaru could handle. What was next for the nomadic demoness? Was it time for her to slow her pace. Had she found the next path that the Gods had laid for her. Was it her duty to not only protect this wolf pup, but train him to become as powerful as she? Could she help this pup on his road so he one day could protect his own pups?

The image of a face-less, beautiful woman with children playing at her feet formed in the clouds. She saw one form into the shape of Haru, his yellow eyes as bright as the sun. It stretched until a strong, grown Haru floated above her. A smile spread across her lips. Yes, that was his fate. And it was hers to make it possible. Her stomach felt like a pot of demon stew. It overflowed into her veins and tickled her toes. She lifted herself up and rested her weight on her elbows.

"You do, young pup?" A smirk replaced her smile. "Well, to be tough like me you must first pass a test."

The boy had turned to face her with his yellow eyes large, filled with excitement. He was worried she would deny him of the chance of learning the ways of a fighter. She was very protective of him.

"What kind of tests?"

He did not notice the evil glint in her eye. She pulled the pup to her chest, running her fingers down his sides. She poked the spaces in his ribs that caused a squeal to erupt from his lips. The sound cooed her inner demon. Her whole body seemed to relax. A laugh slipped from her, caught in the wind as it blew through the grass. It was a sound she had not made in many, many years. His squeals continued, even if the pup begged for mercy. Tarru only replied with a laugh and continued her attack on his sides.

However, she paused when two maids walked passed with their heads together with gossip. Their words meant for only each other but her sensitive ears could not help but listen.

"The Lady says she is fed up with the castle hallways being empty of an heir."

Obviously the cat and bear demonesses were talking of Inukimi.

"But, is she to rash to throw such an event without the Lord's consent?"

That caught Tarru's attention. Of course Inukimi would scheme something, but what would be worth this type of gossip?

"Well, she is still the Lady of the caste. No?"

"Do you think she's told him that she's already invited every one of the higher courts? _Even_ Princess Suki, the _panther_ demoness?"

What did they mean by _everyone_? And for what? Her heart beat was gaining speed.

"Just imagine his face when his hall is full of ladies ready to be courted!"

"Anyone with a drop of nobility in their blood will be here. I can only pray to the Gods he has a humor about him that evening."

Haru could feel his mother tense as her ears picked up every word of the conversation between the two maids. Even his tiny ears heard. They obviously thought they were free of listeners. He didn't understand why she would be bothered by gossip between servants. Lady Inukimi wasn't even interesting enough for Tarru. The demoness always had something to say. The only time she seemed to care when Lord Sesshomaru was around.

What he did understand that Lord Sesshomaru was throwing a party! He remembered the festival when they met Inuyasha in that human village. And from Rin's stories, who had saw many when they travelled through human villages, said she would love to attend one. He remembered all the women in pretty kimonos, and all the men asking them to dance. Oh, and the food! There was plenty of that! It would be great to attend another festival. What could be wrong with that?

He pulled on a strand of black hair. Her blue eyes were staring into another world. They filled with an emotion he had never witness her feel before. The blue eyes swam, and if he was not mistaken… could that be fear?

Something had to be wrong.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. He knew who it was before their knuckles hit the wooden frame. It surprised him that she had taken a step back and was waiting for his approval to enter his study. What could it possibly be to make the half breed act civilized? It better not distract him from his work. She had already caused him enough trouble as is. He continued reading, but acknowledged her presence.<p>

From behind his scroll, he watched her step through the sliding door. When she turned to close it, she took a deep breath in and out. What was she preparing herself for? He eyed her new wardrobe, gifts from his mother. No longer did she wear her armor or her swords. Now a white kimono accented with silver sakura blossom. It bothered him how well it fit her. How well it brought out her blue eyes. Deep down his inner demon gave a silent cry when he saw them swimming with an emotion he did not expect from her. It irritated him that he could not tear his eyes away from her. He watched as her hips sashayed towards his desk. Damn this wench's magic tricks. First she planted false ideas in his head, now she was controlling his body? Was that why she had come here? To test out this new skill?

He went to growl towards her. When he met her eye again, all sense of attack left him. Her chin was held high, but her blue eyes danced with a dangerous pattern of fear. Deep inside herself she was battling with something. Even when she faced him at his most terrifying that look never crossed her. His inner demon paced in thought of what could bother this demoness. He continued to pretend to read as she waited for permission to speak. He never knew she had such self-control. He watched as the mask built over her blue eyes. No longer could he see them swimming. She expressed a scant amount of emotions through those blue jewels.

"I'm taking Rin."

The serenity of the moment of her acting civilized came to a screeching halt. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he jumped away from his desk. He sensed for Rin to figure out exactly where to jump if the half breed _dared _to continue on with her plan. But she held a hand up. She didn't need her mind reading ability to know what he was thinking. Obviously, this was not going to be easy, but she didn't need his inner demon controlling his thoughts.

"Calm yourself. I am actually here to help you."

That didn't ease the demon thrashing around in his chest. It sure didn't make him return to his spot and continue reading his scroll. He was ready to pounce. He wanted to shred the idea, and her, to pieces. He wasn't doing what she told him to do and she rolled her eyes at him. She tried repeating her words again, hoping he would listen this time.

Instead, he stepped around the desk and was before her in a blink of an eye. She didn't flinch, unlike what he wanted. He glared down at her. She tried to stay calm, but he was close. To close for comfort. His chest was free of his armor and his scent was rolling off of him in heated waves. His golden-amber eyes were nearly burning her. She felt the sudden urge to dig her claws into that white hatori top. If her inner demon could have its way, she would make it where his scent would be in her nose every day. If anyone ever had enough gall to stand this close where she could feel their breath on her lips, her claws would make sure they knew to back off. But _this _demon, the Great Lord of the West's breath made her quiver. Her inner demon was doing back flips.

Then, she shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Did you enjoy your tantrum?"

She met that golden glare with her own. He growled ready to bring her to his chest. His arms were shivering with anticipation to feel her skin against his as he crushed every rib of hers. He wanted to run his claws through her dark hair. Pull it back so he could sink his teeth into that delicate looking flesh and rip out her throat. He wanted to hear her scream his name as her last word. The many things his demon wanted to do to her influenced by her magic, of course. It was becoming dangerously annoying.

"Lady Inukimi is planning a courting ball in your honor."

His inner demon ran head first into a rib. Surprise filled him, something that did not happen every day. Her pride did not need to know that.

"I have gotten a chance to glance at who has been invited."

She really meant that she had seen it in Kenta's thoughts. When she heard the maids gossiping she went straight for the being that had to be apart of this scheme. The red head's thoughts had raced while he helped the Lady organized this secret event. His need to make her happy was almost revolting. Tarru felt detestable just sharing the same thoughts. Reaching into his thoughts was as easy as Haru's. Eventually, he had gone over the invite list while Tarru hid in the shadows.

"You have a month before every female of the higher courts will fill your halls with the anticipation of catching your heart."

He rolled his eyes. Like he would actually be bothered by such an event. There was no need for a mate, or anyone trying to become one. He had his lands to watch over. No eyelash fluttering, fan swirling, smart mouthed, blue eyed half demon… he stopped himself before he could finish that thought. Shooing his smirking inner demon away, he returned to the real issue. His damn mother and this pointless courting ball. It was humorous how she assumed he would stand for this. His desk was almost clear of work. It would not be long before he would return to his lands and this courting business would be behind him.

"But Lord Sesshomaru," Tarru warned, obviously listening to his thoughts.

He could hear how bitter his proper title tasted on her tongue. He couldn't help the smirk on his lips. Finally the half demon was learning.

"Do not think you can easily get out of this. All the Lords, and their daughters, will be on their way to your lands under the impression that they will get to impress you. The men hope to finally merge their lands with the West, the greatest honor that could happen to any land of all time. The ladies will hope to share a dance with you. Stare into your eyes and win you over. Every female that will be in your presence has the highest hopes to be the one that will bear you a son to pass on your faultless genes."

She glanced away for a moment. He saw that her cheeks gleamed a slight pink. The beast in his chest swelled with pride at all her fine words. She shook, as if her thoughts had gone to a place they did not belong. When her blue eyes met his again, they filled with such seriousness.

"How do you think they will react when they reach your front door and there is no Lord to impress? Do you think they will simply returned to their homes, holding their sides with laughter? Will they gossip the tale to one another as if a joke? How much anger will ensue after you denied their daughter a hand to marry? War will be upon you before they have returned to their homes. Time is not on your side. They all have already accepted. By the time the messengers could reach half the list, the others would already be on their way."

He closed his eyes as her words washed over him. Truth was a nasty thing to swallow. His clever shrew of a mother had thought of everything to keep him trapped. Even though he did not care what the other Lords thought of him or his lands, he would avoid war. It would be another waste of his time. It appeared that every female in his life aimed to cause him trouble. Except for Rin.

"This is the time to pull your head out of your ass and listen. Every Lord, their wives, daughters, and sons will be attending this banquet. How do you think they will react when they catch on to my sce-" She paused, her mouth hanging a jar.

Her train of thought had derailed dramatically and she accidentally said what she was thinking instead of what she had scripted. The mask fell from her eyes. He saw the fear return. His inner demon gave a whimper at the sight of them. She tried to glare at him, but he could see past that. Being this close, he could almost see what was causing her trouble.

She shook her head. Hopefully he hadn't caught on to her slip up.

"Onto… onto _Rin's_ scent. Even if she were to go away for the evening, her scent would still be everywhere. Even on _you_. We need to make sure the meddling demons keep their noses in line."

But he did catch on. His eyebrow perked as he peered deeper into her eyes. What was she trying to hide? Why had she come before him using Rin as a shield? Could this explain why her scent was still a mystery to him? Was he about to solve this puzzle that had eluded him since laying his eyes on the black wolf months ago?

She knew her control in this conversation had been lost. She needed to put space between them. Let her mind get back on track so she could get Sesshomaru to listen to her. If she just up and left, Rin would be hurt. Sesshomaru would not forgive for doing any sort of harm to his little human. Tarru was left with the decision of leaving again and what that would mean for Haru. Her heart had already decided and there was no going back now. She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. To let that little organ in her chest rule her thoughts was most troublesome. But she needed space. The chest in front of her and wall at her back was started to become constricting.

He saw her move to the side. He stepped, if it was possible, even closer to her. His chest bumped against hers and she felt the wall against her back. Unless she sliced her way through, she was trapped. All she could see was the muscles near to rip through the white material of his haori. She bit her tongue to bring it back to life.

"A few days travel North-east from the castle walls is the cave of Furawāsupiritto, the flower spirit. Inside, the Kakusu Shūki flower grows. With that I can mask _Rin's_ scent. While we travel you must have the servants clean every inch of this castle. The flower will make us undetectable to any nose near. We can return when its safe after you name your mate and the others leave your lands."

"No."

She glared.

"But it is the safest way! Your planters only grow basic herbs. Nothing as strong as the Kakusu Shūki will mask scents completely!"

He heard his inner demon hum. _Maybe that is why _her _scent is still detectable. She hasn't been using the right herb to mask her scent…_

"I trust you with Rin in these walls. Many demons wander my lands, and I dare not trust your skills out there."

He knew the human would be safe in her room while the festivities happened. He didn't need to worry about her while he dealt with the nuisance that would be begging for his company.

"You will leave, only long enough for the herb to work into her system. Not a moment longer. If anything happens to her, it will be your life."

The breath of hope she had held on to slipped through her lips in a defeated sigh. Her flawless plan came crumbling down because of this stubborn demon before her. If he only understood that this potion needed to be drank every hour or their scents would be detected in an instant. Even if a minute passed they could be caught. Hiding out in Rin's room that evening did not sound appealing to her. Listening for any wanders and keeping the children quiet seemed like an impossible quest.

He seemed to grow bored with watching her squirm under his gaze. He turned towards his desk and found a comfortable place. He brought his fingers together as he turned the plan over in his thoughts. It might have a chance of working. If the half demon could keep her word that the elixir was strong enough. He couldn't help his mind wander back to when her tongue slipped. Did she really come to him to cover Rin's scent? Was there a deeper meaning for finding the flower? Was she wanting to hide her own, in a stronger way than she already had? Was her need so strong that, for a moment, she had placed her own over Rin's? She had faced him in a full on battle to protect the human once. This had to be great if Rin was not her first priority.

He saw her eyes roll.

"It will take a month for it to work into her system."

He glared.

"You will be back no moment later."

She didn't wait for any more retorts to bark from his mouth. She bit back her own as she slipped through the door. When she was free from those golden orbs, a sigh of relief escaped her. No, it had not gone as planned. She would not be able to slip into the woods and hide until the coast was clear. At least her scent would be undetectable and the woods would be around her for more than a few hours. That could give her a sense of relief.

A sudden sound caught her attention. Her inner demon instantly growled. It came from Rin's room. She started in a trot towards it. It could not be what she feared. Maybe the two were playing too rough. Even though they only made that noise when they huddled in fear… It came again and she became a blur as she passed the servants in the halls. The closer she got to the room the louder his slimy voice became. She needed to go faster!

"I will not ask you again, boy. Where did you meet that half-breed?"

She could barely contain herself as her claws ripped through the rice paper door. Splinters of the wooden frame splattered against the floor when she stepped over the threshold into the room. She didn't need to study the scene before her to understand what was happening. All she needed to fuel her anger was the back of Kenta's red hair as he cornered the children. She flicked her fans open, her venom filling the blades admittedly. She swiped her weapon across her chest and the venom shot towards the rat demon. They tore at his clothes, his skin melting way. A howl bellowed from his lips as he turned towards her.

"You wench!" He exclaimed. His voice cracked as he clung to his wounds.

She was already before him with her fist drawn. Her inner demon roared when he went flying into the stone wall. Debris fell with his body, covering the floor in a white dust. She didn't turn away, but instructed the children to stand by the door.

It took the rat demon a moment to pick up his head. Dust clung to his hair making the red strands gray.

"How _dare _you lay a filthy finger upon the Lady of this castle's adviser." His teeth bared as he clumsily stood to his feet, using what was left of the wall behind him.

Tarru's growl silenced any other comment that was about to slip through his thin lips. "How _dare_ you even think you could get close to my kin."

Her fingers dug into his dirty kimono and brought him close. Anger was radiating through her. Even though his eyes were spinning he could see the red starting to stain her glare. It dripped through the blue like spilt blood in bowl of water. But he had no reason to fear her. He was protected by the royal laws. If she was foolish, his life would be in trouble.

"We know you warned him." A chuckle rumbled his chest. Even though every bone in his body ached, he could not help himself. She was such a twit. "Do not think we won't figure out who you really are. My Lady is crafty and sees right through your pseudonym." He must have hit his head very hard. The words that came out of his bleeding mouth were very, very foolish. "Now, remove your filthy hands from me, half-breed."

Her hands shook for a moment. She was fighting with her inner demon and the royal law. How bad she wanted to rip this waste of flesh to shreds, but the consequences were greater than she could bare. She knew Sesshomaru would thank her for riding his lands of such a vexatious demon, Lady Inukimi would not. The royal order would be upon her in an instant and her fate would be sealed. She brushed the thought away. She needed to concentrate to calm her spin. It was already twitching for it to curve. Black fur was about to rip her skin to shreds. She needed to calm her nerves. They were too excited, filled with too much need to kill the demon before her.

She heard the whimper again. The sound like a cup for of freezing spring water in her head. It touched the beast in her chest like a crashing wave of ice. Her body filled with electricity, ready to rip the room apart. Her inner demon broke. Shattered into thousands of pieces. A very dry chuckle fell from her lips as she closed her eyes and shook her head. She needed to rattle her thoughts back into order.

She straightened, Kenta still in her grasp. A shade of fear glowed in his red eyes. At this moment, she could not have been more pleased that Sesshomaru had given her permission to escape from this cage, the damned stone walls. She needed to flee, to actually have nature around her. It had been too long since… wait, what thought did she just process? What was this permission thought about? Had she really asked Sesshomaru to leave? He had no control over her, no one did!

She did enjoy bickering with the demon lord. Deep down, a place where no eyes could peer upon, she enjoyed watching the way his golden-amber eyes flared. The way his chest expanded with his injured pride. It all made her inner demon purr from bliss. It wanted to know what it felt like to have her back against a wall. His eyes flaring as he took in her body. But she needed to watch herself, for that pesky creature was getting more confident with forcing Tarru into emotions she had never dealt with before.

The only thing she needed to worry about at this moment, and not some golden eyes, was the rat demon in her grasp. The fact that she had to share the same air-filled her with disgust. Her inner demon was ready to flare again. It was not time for it to make an appearance just yet. It would only waste its energy.

"You're not worth my time, rat."

She threw him to the ground, not as hard she wanted to. He would have crashed through the floors below them. The cry he made put Tarru a little at ease. She turned to the children, her heart tightening at the pure terror etched into their faces. She brushed against their thoughts, calming them as much as she could. When they were collected, each child still stiff and quiet, she had them heading towards the door without even lifting a finger. When they were in the hall, she threw the most threatening growl she could master in her mind.

_You and your mistress need to keep your noses out of places they don't belong. My business is my own. If you _dare _question it further, or have enough gall to go digging for more, don't underestimate me. The human girl may confine me here, but nothing is preventing me from snapping your neck. I have no problem facing your Lord, if he didn't thank me first._


	9. The pieces suddenly came together

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

Once a beautiful life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become matchmakers?

**Foreclosure**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:

Note:re: Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap**:

_"It will take a month for it to work into her system."_

_He glared._

_"You will be back no moment later."_

_She didn't wait for any more retorts to bark from his mouth. She bit back her own as she slipped through the door. When she was free from those golden orbs, a sigh of relief escaped her. No, it had not gone as planned. She would not be able to slip into the woods and hide until the coast was clear. At least her scent would be undetectable and the woods would be around her for more than a few hours. That could give her a sense of relief._

* * *

><p>He once spotted a girl dancing across the room. Even though they were young, she had to be his. Her long, dark hair and shimmering brown eyes could not hide. Even in the great hall full of colorful swirling kimonos he could instantly find that flawless smiling face. He didn't know what it was, or how to explain it; but he needed her. Even during his greatest battles that smile kept him sane. Gave him hope for the future. Without her in it, by his side, was just a nightmare.<p>

Many years passed before he won her over. It was no secret that their families did not care for the other. With he a dog demon, and she a wolf, it seemed most unlikely for them to even be friends. Her father ruled the northern land and his the East. Time with her was very scarce. The only chance came with the yearly gathering of all the lands. Each year his infatuation grew and her exasperation with him seem to thin. The odds were not in his favor, a friendship did sprout after his years of trying. First, they started writing letters. Informing each other the happenings in their lands. It became such an addiction that if he did not have a letter from her every week, he would start to worry, and she the same.

When it became the time, that horrible time when a boy must choose a mate. They were together. Well, not courting like any ruler would want their hair to be doing, but off adventuring. Fighting demons that dared cross their path. Racing through dragons' tails, and even facing off with demon slayers. That was when he really, truly fell for the demoness. Unlike the other girls from court, she stood her ground when challenged. Could fight anything with her words, or sword. She was more beautiful than the setting sun. Softer than a flowers petal and sweeter than Saimyōshō honey. Her smile spread to every face in the room she stood in. With the littlest charm she could cause a wave of laughter to ripple through.

He had to have her.

The moment came during the most inconvenient time. They were in the middle of a battle with a two-headed dragon when he stole a kiss. As he pulled away he called out over the roars of the beast.

"Isamu, will you allow me to fight alongside you? Will you grant my wish and become mine for all time?"

And she had called back, "Takahiro! You damn idiot!"

She sliced through one of the dragon's necks with one of her powerful attacks. She turned to him with her brown eyes blazing. For a moment he was _almost _frightened that he had made a mistake. But, he knew she was the only one for him. Even if he were a dog, and she a wolf. It didn't matter that neither of their families favored each other. He would spend the rest of his life proving that to her.

Isamu, the wolf princess, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's about time." She sighed before she brought their lips together for the second time.

It wasn't long before she called the Eastern lands her home where they lived happily. Before long, the kingdom was graced with twins, a boy and a girl. The happiness of the family only grew. But outsiders never understood their love. For two different breeds to procreate was blasphemy. The Eastern lands were a respectable force, but that did not stop the gossip from spreading.

As the offsprings grew, it became harder for their parents to keep the negative words away from their ears. The heirs from visiting lands shared their parents misunderstandings. They threw names at the Eastern twins. Tormented them to tears. They would steal their toys and even chase them from their own rooms. It was one of those days that the smallest and shyest of the two ran from the castle. She did not understand the names they used, but could not stop the tears that fell. They had thrown things at her and her brother. He had stayed behind to fight, for he was very brave. She could not hide her hurt like he did. The tears burned her eyes as she ran under the wall and through the brush. This was a familiar path. Her feet knew how to lead her to her favorite tree. It was her mother's favorite reading spot. She found herself following in her mother's tracks.

"My little treasure," someone purred as they approached the tree. "Why is it you are hiding?"

She saw the eyes poke through the lush leaves. She smiled for a moment, for she thought of her mate when she looked into those swimming pools. They had been this age, many summers ago, when they first met.

The young voice pulled her out of her memory.

"Hotaka called me something that made brother angry." Isamu appeared on her branch, the demoness crouched with a raised eyebrow. "What does half-breed mean?"

Isamu's heart dropped to the earth below. It finally happened. They prayed that this day would never come. Their children were half wolf and half dog; hybrids that resulted with a full fledge demon, to the open-minded. She reached out and collected the little girl in her lap. Then started explaining the unintended curse the children would have to suffer through their whole lives. But to her and her mate they _were _perfect.

Isamu wiped away the tears from her child's face and whispered beautiful words into her ear. She had to make her realise there was no shame of her heritage. Finally, the girl started to smile as she nuzzled into her mother's chest. Neither sensed the coming threat. Until the fangs sunk deep into the woman's flesh. The poison started to flow when Isamu pushed the girl away. Her instructions to run gurgled by the snake at her neck.

The child froze. As if the poison was injected into her veins instead. The image before her was so vivid. It would burn into her retinas and haunt her forever. She couldn't blink. The scent of blood, her mother's blood, was so thick and tainted by the poison. She did not know how to fight this snake, or how to keep her mother safe. She was useless. All she could do was watch her mother wither in pain. Fear had taken an icy grip on her heart. Every nerve seemed to have become detached from her brain. Her body did not react to any of her commands. Even when the snake released its' victim and turned its slit pupils to her. She saw the tongue tasting the air, tasting _her. _Yet, her body still refused to even stutter.

"So…" The beast slithered down the branch towards her. "It _is_ true… the two did conceive."

It coiled around her. The scales were smooth against her skin. Life around her started to cloud. She could no longer hear or smell her mother dying. All she could concentrate on was how soft the scales were against her skin. It glided around her legs, through her arms and around her chest. Its forked tongue caressed her cheek as it licked at her tears.

"This is perfect… The Great Isamu, who killed my brother, gets to watch me eat her half-breed child."

The only thing that could free her were the sharp claws that swiped at the snake. It screamed and the coils released the girl. A mighty hiss came from its throat when it turned to its attacker. Isamu was fighting against the poison, or helping it kill her faster. Her movements were shaky. Her muscles started acting on their own. She saw two snakes attacking the little girl and could feel foam forming under her tongue. It started to spill through her lips and on to her kimono. She needed to be strong for the girl. Even if she could feel the poison seeking out her heart, she would do everything possible to keep the little one safe.

Her inner demon sent a sharp order to her muscles. She fought against aching bones to hold the little girl to her chest. She jumped, enjoying a moment of the air in her hair as she waited to land on to the next branch. Her body couldn't make it. She and her little one fell to the earth. The rocks and sticks caught her. A loud crack rang in the air before she felt the pain. Her back broke. She could feel hot tears soaking into her kimono from the little girl's eyes.

The snake was making its way towards them through the grass. There was nothing she could. It was all lost. Her body was broken and the poison would be reaching her heart any moment. There would be no victory for her in this battle. She could feel the world spinning around her. Something was against her chest and shaking. It started glowing. The light so powerful she wished she could close her eyes to shield away from the pain. A tiny voice sang in the back of her head, promising her that it all would go away if she did. She could see the snake, well all three of them, sneaking through the grass. His chuckle rattled all around her.

She brought the little girl closer as the snake's head rose, the fangs dripping with poison. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start as the sun grew from the horizon. The fire Rin needed to help her sleep had died down. She sat up and stretched her back as her claws ran through her hair. It had been a month since they left. A whole moon cycle since she the confrontation with the rat demon. Resulting, probably, with an offended Inukimi. In the back of her mind, a tiny voice warned that she would regret it when she returned.<p>

What all had happened since they left? Had Sesshomaru ordered the servants to clean the place from top to bottom like she instructed? Had he confronted his mother for this whole mess? Tarru found herself chuckling at the idea. Sesshomaru calm and quiet, his golden eyes flaring at his mother. Her face set like a stone as she sat on her throne of blankets. She knew Lady Inukimi could push Sesshomaru's buttons better than any demon. Of course, Tarru wouldn't mind watching Sesshomaru being harassed by the Ladies of Court. She ignored the weird growl from her inner demon when she thought of them all draping themselves on him. Using their fans on his face as he drank the sake from their offering hands. She wiped the image from her thoughts before she could indulge more into it. She would rather stay in the woods. But, she had made a promise to Sesshomaru. Even though the wilderness around her was quite orgasmic, she needed to return. He would hold her to her word or his rage would rein upon her.

She didn't feel like getting up. Her mind wander into a place it had not been since she slipped into the night over 200 years ago. What if everything was different? What if she was one of the girls attending the dance? What type of kimono would she have worn? Would her hair be up or down? Would those golden-amber eyes even look upon her? Would she look into them as they swayed around the dance hall as envious eyes of the bitter demonesses glared from the sidelines? Would she get to know what those lips felt like? How soft would they be when they were not snarling at her?

She shook her head, making herself come too. Even if things were different, if she had not chosen this path, things would never play out like that. No, she had concluded that many years ago. She never pictured love in her future… well, maybe once she did. It was a wonderful fantasy. One she had spent all her childhood planning. All her dreams wasted on that one day when someone would love her. Eventually, she came out of her daze. Having no idea how or why she let herself be taken to that place. Her insides were cold.

"Tarru?"

The demon in her chest perked its' head up through a rib. A small flicker of warmth came at the sound of her name. She turned towards it and spotted Rin and Haru running through the trees. A smile split her lips as she watched her young one, the boy who was not hers by blood run towards her. She started to truly realize that maybe that sort of love was not in her future. It didn't matter. All she needed was Haru's smile to keep her moving forward. Her traveling had come to an end. She was fine with that. In fact, she was happy she had fought through every milestone so she could be that person for Haru. Maybe this feeling was what she was looking for.

The wolf pup finally reached her. Filled her out stretched arms with Rin following shortly.

"Are we returning to the castle?" The human questioned softly.

She knew how much the demoness loved being outside the stone walls, but she was ready to return. She missed her Lord, and even Jaken, very much.

Tarru pulled back smiling a smile that never reached her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from the window. A month. A full moon cycle he had waited for that damned woman. The ball was tonight. But, he could not get her out of his thoughts. With her gone he found himself… dare he say it… <em>bothered<em> by her absence. He had hoped with his halls quiet and her damn magic leaving him be that his mind would finally be set free. He found himself even more distracted. He had no idea what to do when his nerves could not be calmed. Every thought always ended with her. It became so bothersome one day that he had to escape his sanctuary. Only the wild seemed to calm him. She had been there before and he dared not venture close to it. He would not want to track back her stench and ruin the reason he had been so frustratingly fidgety.

It was all for Rin, he told himself. All of this waiting. It must have been that he missed her laughter. His inner demon ached to watch her in the fields of flowers that were outside his window. His desk had been empty of the human girl's collection of weeds since she had taken them. His ears missed the stories she would tell the two children as they sat on the hill, absorbing the sun's rays.

There he went again! Letting that damn woman take over his thoughts. He shook his head, forcing his mind back where it needed to be. Not of her, the half-breed, but on the scroll he had in hand. It was the invite list that he confiscated from the red headed rat. His eye found all the demonesses that would be filling his hall later this evening. Figuring out who he would really want to avoid. If only she were to accompany him to this ball. To warn him of any more foul play. Possibly keep him distracted as they all begged for his attention. Focusing on her wouldn't be that hard…

"Did you miss me, great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru?"

His eyes snapped towards the sound. His heart jumped. His inner demon did a somersault of surprise. The voice had _actually_ startled him. He almost dropped his ink brush. His fangs bared. His limbs ached with anticipation to pounce on the intruder. His eyes fell upon _her_. Just sitting there. Filling the window seal with a smirk spreading across her face. She fiddled with a flower nonchalantly as if she had not just startled the most powerful demon in all the lands.

He smelt the air but only the golden flower reached his nostrils. She seemed to notice, for her smirk grew.

"So. It _must_ work if the great Sesshomaru can not detect me."

She slid from the window and sashayed towards him. He was not amused or distracted by her antics. The growl that loudly ripped through the room let her know without the use of words. Instead of her retreating, like any wise demon would, she chuckled. _Chuckled_. The sound made his inner demon purr. He kept his face like a stone. She didn't any more confidence.

"I only jest." She was close. Only his desk separating them. "The potion obviously is working. The children are in Rin's room. All will go well if we keep drinking this potion every hour. Not a minute late."

"You have no skill to make a stronger one?"

There were too many flaws in this plan already.

"I could have stayed away longer, if you so wished."

Her smirked turned into a frown. This made her inner beast go cold at the thought of Sesshomaru's disappointed with her. She would deal with that later.

"You are lucky I have the skill to even brew this particular plant. I will bet that your best planter does not know of the Kakusu Shūki."

So what if she was right? He wouldn't let her know that. He decided to turn the conversation around. To long his questions had gone unanswered. He still wondered why she had wished to mask her scent. She showed much pride in her muddled blood. Why would she go to such lengths to make sure she was undetected? It was most suspicious.

Before Sesshomaru could even command the words to his lips, or step around his desk so he could back her up into a corner, she made a movement that startled him. She reached across the desk and tucked the flower into the fold of his kimono. Her fingers strayed a moment longer than needed. He found himself enjoying her skin against his a little too much.

"Worry not for my problems, Sesshomaru. You have many coming your way as we speak." Her blue eyes flickered towards the window. They both could hear the screeching of carriage wheels. She turned towards the door. "Do dress your best. Gold suits you."

Oh, what he would do to crush her in his arms. To feel her skin against his as every bone in her body crushed. He glanced down to the flower and twisted the soft, silk petal between his fingers. He could not help but wonder if she felt the same. A sigh broke through his lips as he brought a hand to his face.

What he really wanted to do to his mother for creating this mess.

* * *

><p>Suddenly her heart gave a jolt. The wind danced across the land and brought many scents to her nose. There were a lot she did not know, but her heart grew cold when the ones she feared were heading this way. Her instincts told her to run. To retreat into the woods and return when this was over. Her inner demon gave a reminder of the potion and the children. It wouldn't last. She would need to return or all the hard work would be lost.<p>

She just needed a moment longer…

* * *

><p>He sat back in to his seat with misery. The carriage had rocked his stomach to the point of sickness. He pulled back the curtain and glanced through the window. The cool air brushed against his face. It seemed to help, but he still preferred walking. If it weren't for his companions, his feet would surely be on the ground. Hell, he wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for the two filling the seats across from him. He never would want to take this trip to the Western lands. He glanced at the man sitting across from him. Their matching blue eyes glazed over pain from this travel. Next to him were the two women fussing over their hair. Aya, his stepmother, had her nose up as if she smelt something vile. Her silver hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her sharp, dark eyes glared at the fallen piece of hair from her daughter's head. Chiyo, an exact replica of her mother, shared the same expression as she gossiped about the other ladies of court who also would be attending tonight event. Her words were very negative. She spoke of many women that he had befriended. The ignorance of the two poked at his inner demon.<p>

He turned to the woman at his right. Her green eyes glanced at him and they instantly warm with a smile. Her fingers were busy rubbing circles of her protruding belly. His own smile spread his lips as his hands found hers. There was no stopping the pride that shot through his body. Hina, with her beautiful red hair and skin that glowed like the moon, was truly beautiful. The fact that a part of him was growing, at that very moment, right under his fingertips made his inner demon puff its chest. A call came from the open window, a distraction from him mate.

"Mi' Lord, the castle approaches!"

Both men gave a great sigh of relief. Finally they could be released from the holds of the carriage. Secretly, hidden from both their mates, they were haunted by this trip. To Chiyo this was another chance of finding her a mate. But to him and his father, it was just a reminder that there should have been another joining them. He knew if it were true, they would be smiling. Hers would have been the biggest as they ventured to her new home. The Gods must be enjoying a great laugh as they watched them approach this particular ball on the very day she was discovered missing 200 years ago…

His legs were so grateful to hit the earth. His stomach became less of a knot as he took in a deep breath of the chill around him. The atmosphere was electric as royals exited their carriages. The cries of their exotic pets filled the air as they pulled away the carriages. It was pathetic how hard they were trying to impress the west. Flashy kimonos swayed across the grass. Pheromones stunk up the place as each Lady of court tried to make herself as appealing as possible. He didn't have to worry of royal courting any more. He showed his cared by stretching his arms over his head, elegance flying out the window. Aya and Chiyo stepped down from the carriage. Their fingers clutched their fans as they gave him unappealing looks at his less-than-royal ways. He brushed it off, having received that look nearly every day of his life.

His ear twitched when he heard the bush near rattle with life. He turned his skillful eye towards it. His interest peaked when he saw, and smelt nothing. But Hina tried fitting through the carriage door and his attention was brought to her immediately. His hands were around her hips and secured her feet to the ground. Her voice was a soft, embarrassed giggle. It made his inner demon shiver with delight.

"You must let me do something on my own!"

"My love," he purred, not holding back his affection for her. "You dare refuse my excuse to touch you?"

His stomach relaxed as he nuzzled her neck with his lips. He found the secret spot that sent shivers down her spine. He loved the control that he had over her body. She completed him. They were going to spend the rest of their lives loving each other. It was only when he found her did he ever think happiness could be a part of his life again. He just wished that _she_ was be able to share this it with him.

His eyes spotted something. Actually a pair of eyes staring at him from that damn bush. He startled, totally trapped in the pool of blue that were so familiar. So vibrant through the dark around them. His stomach twisted back into a tight knot. For a moment he couldn't even breathe.

He pulled away from Hina. Torn. Half of him was ready to pounce on the bush and pull the shrubs from the earth to reveal whatever, or whoever, was behind it. It couldn't be anything else! No one, no creature could have eyes like that… not like hers. The other half of him was scared. He wanted to curl up with his mate and let her protective arms keep every haunting memory away. He was so tired of his hopes being shattered by truth. He had spent every day since she disappeared looking for her.

Was it finally time to let her go? Was it possible to forget the one person you missed the most? Could he stop holding on to the idea she could still be out there? Was it time to stop wondering and searching and turn all of his attention to his future with his new mate? But what if it was she? Fate would surely have a party if it were…

He approached the bush. He didn't give the creature a chance to escape. They never didn't even budge. In fact, they returned his gaze without blinking. Were these the eyes he had spent many years mourning over? Searching For? Hating and missing every single day? He reached a clawed, shaking hand out. Could she really just be behind these leaves, literally an arm's length away?

"My son," his father called from the pathway leading to the castle. Their carriage had been led off.

He didn't have to say anything. There was no way he could. The best he could do was glance over his shoulder. It seemed to be enough since it brought his father and Hina over. When both were at his shoulder, he turned back to the shrub. His fingers pulled the branches, his lungs tight with anticipation.

His heart stopped at what his eyes fell upon. No, _shattered_. For a moment he hoped to see her. Instead, a wolf stared back at him. Its' bright blue eyes shining. He took a deep breath hoping to catch a scent from its glossy, black fur. Nothing reached his nose again. His chest was hollow. He felt like hanging his head. The weight of denial heavy on his heart.

"My love?" Her lovely voice brought him back. Her hand on his shoulder sent a small spark of warmth through him.

He shook his head, then brushed the dark locks from his face, "nothing, my love."

He reached his hand out cautiously towards the wild animal. When he touched the silky fur the animal showed no signs of aggression. He scratched behind its perked ear.

"Just… this animal looked at me the same way someone did so long ago."

Hina tightened the grip on her mate's shoulder. She didn't need him to explain for her to understand. She could feel his disappointment. It was the last thing the Gods needed to do to him on this day. Her mate thought he hid his worry well. She knew exactly who he wanted to see behind that bush. The fact that he was wrong meant she needed to distract him, pull him away from the dark thoughts.

* * *

><p>She stumbled into a tree. Her thoughts raced in every direction. She couldn't figure out how to walk a straight line. Her body was numb. She could feel rough bark digging into skin like a fishing gaff. It kept her on her feet. How could she have been so dim to get that close! The first moment his eyes laid on her she should have run! To even let him touch her was enough to throw everything she had spent a month preparing for, a lifetime of running, to be completely useless!<p>

Despite how angry she was with herself, she couldn't keep the smile that spread on her lips. Could not quench the warmth that spread through her veins. Yes, it was very risky, very idiotic. Finally something had gone as she had planned! _Technically _they did not see or smell her. All she needed was to see him alive. To witness that Aya, or Chiyo, had not broken his spirit. Her heart swelled when she thought of his mate. How her belly was swollen with child. Tears filled her eyes. He had done what she had wished for him. He went and found his happily ever after.

Her legs, now free of fur, were still shaking. The adrenaline she had experienced when he pulled back the bush was starting to wear off. Her nerves were left wrung and rattled. She stumbled to the next tree letting nature guide her towards the back of the castle to Rin's room. She paused when reaching for the next branch. Her goofy smile faded when she felt a small prick in her skin. She reached up with an open palm and slapped at her neck. She brought her hand to her face and expected what was in her grip. The sight made her eyebrow raised.

The flattened creature wiggled in the middle of her palm. A small mumble of pain vibrated against her skin. It suddenly sprang to life, revealing a flea clad in traveling clothes.

"I can't believe my taste buds!"

"Myoga..?" She brought her hand closer to her face, evaluating the tiny demon. How many years had it been since she last heard of him? He always went on how much he enjoyed both her parents' blood. How hers was a delectable combination of the two. She had avoided him since slipping into the dark. He was very connected with her past.

He readjusted his straw traveling hat. "It is I, Myoga!" He bowed with much respect in the palm of her hand. "I just had to make sure it was true! He came to me and I just couldn't believe it! There was no way they had just brought me Takahiro's daughter's blood! She had been missing for 200 years! Who would have known she was hiding out in the Lord of the West's castle all this time!"

She held up her free hand to silence him. "Your ranting is impossible to understand. Make sense before you get lost in the woods."

He took a mighty gulp as he melted in her glare. He reached for his straw hat and held it to his chest. "The Lady of the Western lands sent her adviser, a rather taut rat demon I might add…" He cleared his throat when her glare intensified. "They sent for me to identity the blood soaked into a kimono. At first, I was very startled and went out to test a theory. I had only tasted such perfectly blended blood like that from only two royals… and one was considered departed from this world. I've been looking for you ever since! After all this time!"

She let his words sink in. So, Inukimi sent Kenta out to dig around some more. She knew that vile woman had been up to something, but why? Did it really bother her that much… just suddenly appeared? What? No, how long had it been? It couldn't have been that long since she last drank…

"Besides Inukimi, how did you find me Myoga?"

"I followed your scent of course." He explained, "After tasting the blood, I went straight to the Eastern lands and found Takeshi to figure out if it was. When I realized when it wasn't, I knew it had to be yours. I returned to the western land, but your scent had been wiped away from the castle completely. It was, however, last traced to a field not far from here. Then it faintly appeared when I was returning to inform Inukimi my findings."

She took off then, not waiting to hear any more of Myoga's story. She used every ounce of her demon spirit to sprint in between the trees. If he, a little flea, could find her what of all the powerful demons collected together right inside the castle? She came to the wall, ready to jump straight through the window. Something caught in her peripheral vision. She spun to avoid it and landed with a curse belting from her lips.

She reached for her boot, her weapon secured in the leather. When she stood, a chain shot through the darkness and wrapped around her wrist. She went to flick it away. Before her brain could even send the command to the limb the metal link emitted a purple glimmer, followed by a startling shock. It touched every pore in her arm as it sent lighting bolts through her muscles. She thought fighting it off would make the pain disperse. When she realized that it was wrapping itself further up her arm with every movement, it was too late. The limb had been completely constricted in pain. A growl ripped through her as she followed the path of the chain into the shadows of the trees.

"Reveal your worthless self, Kenta. You dare use purified items on me? Your damn aura must be melting just being close to it!"

She went to jump again. She was so close to the window. So close to the potion. He pulled her back to the ground. Her fanged growl turned to him. She was tired of playing games. The longer she went without gulping down that potion, the stronger her scent was becoming.

"I do not have time for this, Kenta."

"That is the point."

He stepped into the light of the moon. His hand full of rope. The end tied to the chain that clung to her arm. She tugged, hoping to disarm him. He smirked, pulling on the rope and tossing the chain so it caught her around the neck. The cold metal glowed so bright. It lit everything in a purple hue. He approached her fallen form on the ground. His smirk made his face even more grotesque.

The chain was tight around her jugular. Her hand had flown up to protect it and the limb was caught in the hold. The glowing chain sent a wave of pain through her. It was starting to burn her skin, the whelps already forming. She couldn't move. Her limbs paralyzed by the the purification. His fingers dug into her hair and pulled her head towards him to stare directly into his green eyes. She wanted nothing but to rip his face to shreds. His scent filled her nose and made her stomach churn.

"You thought you could outsmart us, Princess. But I have a surprise for you!"

She growled.

He replied by throwing her head back to the earth. A sharp rock found her temple. For a moment her vision danced, all the colors swirling together. She blinked, screaming at herself to gain control. When she could focus a steady stream of warm, crimson had smeared across one of her eyes. She realized Kenta had tied the chain around her even more, and was dragging her across the grass. He had done his best to make sure that the chain touched as much skin as possible, keeping both of her limbs to her body.

He was lucky the manacles held her still. That the purification kept her limbs numb. She fought against the hold, even using words to release them. But his smirk stayed, growing bigger the closer to the destination they got. When she heard the music, smelt the food, dread came over her like a crashing wave of freezing water.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at table designated for him. He was situated on a raised platform that looked over his hall filled with visiting royal. Surrounded by both male and females, all competing for his attention. None seemed to realise that his thoughts were far from this room. His cup never emptied of his favorite säkē. A different demoness doting the honor on herself for the chance to gain his attention. Currently a dog demoness, Chiyo, was rambling about her home in the East as her thin fingers reached for the jug of alcohol.<p>

A sudden memory hit him. It played across his inner eye. There once was drama from the kingdom in the east many years ago. When he was a child, actually. That's how he remembered this harpy demon at his side… she wasn't the true heir of the east. No, the daughter of Takahiro had gone missing. It caused a wave of commotion in the western lands for He and the little brat were betrothed. The Gods had looked out for him on the day she disappeared. He had given her no attention, like he did to all the royal children. But something had been different about her. What was it…

His golden amber gaze scanned the room. Glancing at each demon wasting his time. He searched every face until he found the prince of the East and his pregnant mate. Yes, that was it! They were twins. Half dog demon, and half wolf demon with stunning blue eyes. The pieces suddenly came together. His inner demon did a triumphant flip as it all began to make sense. But the mighty doors burst open with a spine rattling bang. For a moment, he had to forget his findings. The music stumbled to a halt. Conversations silenced as all eyes turned towards the entrance. He stayed sitting as everyone jumped to their feet. They all reacted as if a monster had come barging in. Inukimi appeared suddenly at his side with her golden eyes gleaming with excitement. It poked at his inner demon, warning him.

The crowd parted. The dancers moved aside and Sesshomaru had a clear view of Kenta perched in the very center of the hall, a chained creature linked to his wrist. Her scent reached his nose before his eyes could tell what was behind the glowing chains. His stomach, if ever so slightly, tightened.

"My Lord!"

The rat demon bellowed, his face alight with excitement. The predator had just caught its prey and was presenting it to his dignitary. He stood with his fingers in her hair, revealing the blood stained face to the crowd.

"I present to you the lost princess of the East! Princess Takara!"

The name instantly went through the crowd in hushed whispers. Sesshomaru stood, surprising himself as his inner demon went to pounce over the table and on to the rat. It was very angry at the thought of his fingers touching her. He felt a sudden urge to keep her hidden from the crowd. Her usual bright, blue eyes were glued to the ground, glazed over with unseen emotion. She looked like a lost animal, trapped in a cage. His inner demon stamped its feet, wanting to push him forward. But he stayed behind his table, watching the crowd part again. Two males stepped forward. Sesshomaru recognized them as the Lord and Prince of the East.

All set of blue eyes laid on each other. Everyone seemed frozen. Having no idea what could happen next. Was it true? Was this bloody demoness _the_ missing princess, the one they had searched for for 200 years? Was she really here in the flesh, now a grown woman in the middle of Sesshomaru's castle?


	10. Have you been here all this time

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a beautiful life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become matchmakers?**

**Foreclosure: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:**

**Note: Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!**

**Recap:**

_"I present to you the lost princess of the East! Princess Takara!"_

_The name instantly went through the crowd in hushed whispers. Sesshomaru stood, surprising himself as his inner demon went to pounce over the table and onto the rat. It was very angry at the thought of his fingers touching her. He felt a sudden urge to keep her hidden from the crowd. Her usual bright, blue eyes were glued to the ground, glazed over with unseen emotion. She looked like a lost animal, trapped in a cage. His inner demon stamped its feet, wanting to push him forward. But he stayed behind his table, watching the crowd part again. Two males stepped forward. Sesshomaru recognized them as the Lord and Prince of the East._

_All set of blue eyes laid on each other. Everyone seemed frozen. Having no idea what could happen next. Was it true? Was this bloody demoness the missing princess, the one they had been searching for for 200 years? Was she really here in the flesh, now a grown woman in the middle of Sesshomaru's castle?_

* * *

><p>Finally, someone shifted. Every eye in the room was upon the bloody mess of a creature perched in the center. Kenta had done well to make sure no one would miss this moment. The Prince of the Eastern lands stepped from the crowd, his mate left, like everyone else, with her jaw hanging. Takeshi fell to his knees, a sharp demand came from his royal mouth at Kenta to release the chains. He touched the woman's tears. The stained skin underneath the dirt could be seen when he wiped them away. He brushed back her tattered hair, then seemed to conclude that she was really there in front of him, and crushed her to his chest. Takahiro joined his children, consuming them in his arms. Sesshomaru could smell their tears as they flowed freely. The silver hair lord turned to his mother. Who bore a proud smirk that left his inner demon gagging on the fire in its throat.<p>

"This is not a time to flaunt your pride."

"And why not?" Her golden eyes watched the touching scene between the family of the East. "The lost daughter has been found! All is well in the higher courts."

"Only your pride has been fixed."

He knew that it bothered her just as much as he about the half demon's scent. Neither enjoyed how it stumped them. The fact that he had known her since their youth made him feel incredibly stupid. Never had Sesshomaru been left with this feeling of foolishness. Not even Naraku could trick him like she had. Inukimi must have planned all along to reveal Tarru's identity. She was truly ruthless and he knew she was enjoying every minute of this.

"Lord Takahiro! The Gods have looked blessingly upon you tonight!" Lady Inukimi bellowed to the room, just loud enough to pull Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "May we celebrate tonight, instead, in your honor?"

The surrounding claps filled the room and talk hit the air. Everyone could breath, now full of energy of the nights events. They would be gossiping about this for a century. The demons, who had been close enough to see her face, could not be more surprised to see such a creature with royal blood. They knew the Lord of the East and North had mated, he a dog and she a wolf, but this creature looked crazed. The shackles left her pale skin nearly purple. Her black hair as if it had never seen a comb. Her blue eyes glazed over, emotionless. How could someone in that sort of mess be blessed with royal blood?

The Lord of the West could not take his eyes off of her. Never had he seen her so vulnerable, or so raw. He could tell that Kenta had swallowed Tarru whole and spat her out a crude mess. The beast in his chest fought against his ribs, its cage, wanting to rush to her. To throw his own mokomoko over her and shield her from their eyes. Even though she was a half-breed, she had proven herself to him many times. He would never truly admit it, but no being could ever compare to her. Her strength and smarts, or heart made her a magnificent beast. The fact that the others around him did not share the same image oddly angered him.

He signaled for a servant and instructed the male snake demon to escort the family from his hall. He felt a tug on his sleeve and his attention returned to the onyx eyes of Chiyo. She seemed unmoved that her step sister had just been brought back from the dead. Or, that peace would be among the east for the first time in 200 years. She seemed most upset that Sesshomaru seemed distracted. He snorted mockingly at a creature that needed so much attention. She was more annoying than Inuyasha and his minions. He didn't need to give her a second glance as he stood away from the table. He ignored all the attempts of conversations, or offered glasses of Demon Sake. He was heading towards the door and nothing would halt his need for redemption.

* * *

><p>"Have you really been here all this time, Takara?"<p>

It took her a moment to realise that they were talking to her. That that was her real name. Her true identity was revealed tonight. She no longer needed to hold the cloak over her face. The name given to her at birth was being spoken to her by familiar faces. Ones she had not seen for over 200 years. She did not reply to it, the wound still fresh. She sat on her bed, having no idea how she came to sit upon it. The world around her moved in a blur as she brought her knees to her chest. Her brother couldn't sit still. Her father stood before her, staring as if she was a spirit. She wish it true. She dug her claws into her kimono, causing her knuckles to drain of color. If only she was transparent to walk through the wall and away from this situation. She wouldn't look back. Just continue to walk until the woods were around her. Truthfully, she was afraid. If she looked up into her Father's eyes, could she handle to face the dishonor that she had done to her family?

It had been 200 years since she last saw both pair of eyes. All three of them were blessed with a beautiful color of blue, the only feature the twins had received from their father. Many nights were spent remembering every inch of their faces; but much had changed through the years. Takeshi, her brother, had grown. He was not the little protector she had when they both were young. He had kept his black hair short, like their father had done in his youth. Despite how much of an adult he looked, his blue eyes still shimmered when he was in deep thought as he planned adventures when they were together. Takahiro had aged, his silver hair had grown almost as long as Sesshomaru's. It was proof that she had been gone for a very long time.

Words did not come to her, neither did actions. Her body was stiff. She was certain one could prick her and she wouldn't even feel it. She had never meant to hurt the ones before her, the only living kin she had left. She had made a decision and out of lust for freedom ran. Everything was left behind; her nightmares, the bad memories, even her dear, twin brother. Abandoned to fend for himself through the hell they both shared. That had been her fuel to keep running all these years. To avoid knowing the hurt she had caused him, and her dear father, who had already lost his beloved mate. She could never stay afloat as they drowned her in their looks of discontent.

Fortunately, she didn't have too. The door slid open and revealed Sesshomaru. Without asking for permission he stepped over the threshold into the thick tension of the room. She couldn't help but stare at the entity, even though the situation called for the complete opposite. She hadn't only lied to her family, but to the most notorious Lord of the West. A demon that, even though no one would ever believe it, trusted her with his most precious treasure. No other demon, besides Jakken could ever share the same blessing. Let alone a half demon.

She didn't know which situation she wanted to deal with less.

She hadn't heard him approached, probably a result of her shocked nerves. When he entered, it was like a light in the dark. She drew to it like a moth to a flame. His normally white kimono replaced for black with golden embroidery, and obi that kept his swords at his side. His hair was tied back and his golden-amber eyes blazed as he found her stationed on the bed. He truly was the essence of a Lord, especially one as prestigious of the West. He resembled so much of his Father in the pictures that lined the castle walls. Simply, she was in awe of such a creature. Even the beast in her chest knew this was not the time to dawdle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know I am a guest in your lands but, I have much to discuss with my daughter." Takahiro, her father, spoke up as he bowed shortly. Clearly he wasn't expecting the Lord to take such interest in his own personal affairs, but now was not the time for flattery.

Sesshomaru spoke, his golden glare promised salvation from this situation, but also a threat of why he got his notorious title. It left her squirming in her seat as her emotions tilted with regards to the Lord, and possible fear.

"She is the one I am here to speak with."

It sent a chill through the room.

Takeshi stepped forward, his spin prickling with growing anger. "Lord Sesshomaru, we have thought my sister dead for two centuries. Can we not share this time with her _alone_?"

"I wish to discuss with the demon who I have trusted and has betrayed me. The time she's been absent from your life is a fact I care nothing for."

A line of electricity shot through the room. The tension between the family deflated. The two bystanding demons to watch helplessly as Sesshomaru and Takeshi began a stare off. She felt the need to jump from the bed and position herself between Sesshomaru and her brother. But the fact of facing Sesshomaru, her hands up made her feel even more ridiculous than what she already did. She knew the next time she was in his line of sight he would surely take revenge of the trick she had pulled on him. No one ever survived _trying _to outsmart him… so what would happen to the one that did?

Takahiro seemed the only one that caught what Lord Sesshomaru had said. Had THE Lord of the West, who was notorious for killing anything that stepped in his way and could strike fear into hundreds with a mere glance of his flaming amber eyes _just_ refer to _his _daughter, a half demon, as someone he trusted? His blue eyes glanced to his kin, who seemed to have perked up when the demon lord entered the room. She clearly did not catch on to the deep honor that any demon would kill for. She was _glaring _at the powerful demon. He knew that she was no longer the little demoness that would hide behind knees from the smallest shadow. If she would dare turn that glare on to Lord Sesshomaru and live to tell about it, she must have gain much bravery over the years… or maybe she had grown very stupid.

The feeling in her limbs started to return. They still buzzed as if filled with angry Saimyōshō. In her weakened state the control of her power had gone and she could literally feel every thought between the three males slap her in the face. They filled her with fear of what her brother would attempt with Sesshomaru. Even though he was powerful, she hated to admit that the Lord of the West was even more. She knew what would happen if Sesshomaru were to unleash his frustration on her brother. The East would actually be short of an heir if he did.

She stepped away from her perch and stumbled between the two males. Her hands held up in surrender, inches away from the Lord's chest. The glaring match continued and their aura's started to grow hot with anger. Each readying for a fight. She brushed her mind with Sesshomaru, knowing she needed to get his attention to save her brother. It startled her that it was easier than any time before. His golden eyes snapped to her and his voice hissed in her head.

_This will not go unpunished._

Anger stirred in her chest. For a moment, she forgot of her kin, who were staring between her and Sesshomaru. The demon was awakening, climbing out of the hole in her heart. His words promised a fight, and they sent a slight chill of fear down her spine. They made her want to turn for the woods and run or tear his face apart. She swirled with these emotions, having no idea which had more control over her. He had a right to be angry, but not towards her brother.

_This issue rest between you and me. Leave Takeshi out of it_.

Only she noticed that the Lord moved just a millimeter back. His glare never lessened. She sighed with relief. How many times could she get away with that?

Takahiro sighed realising this was a losing battle. His inner demon, one that been hibernating for many years, was stirring. He could tell his son was livid. The beast in his chest must have thrashed while spewing fire from its throat. Those blue eyes told everything, despite how calm his face seemed. His son knew enough, but still had much to learn.

"We are sorry for being rude, Lord Sesshomaru. Please understand the situation." His claws were on Takeshi's shoulder. Digging into the skin to remind his son to keep calm. Unplanned, heated words always ended in war when dealing with Lords in their lands. "We will return to our mates in the dining hall. But, please do return her to us briefly. We have much to discuss."

He gave her a look that made her want to cry. It was only the look you give after having your hopes broken. Like one would have after thinking your child dead for 200 years and finding her. Then she slips through your claws the same night. She could feel her insides freezing and she had to looked away as Takahiro lead Takeshi out of the room.

When they were in the hallway, the door disappearing as they turned a corner, did Takeshi rip his shoulder from his father's grasp. His blue eyes swirled with pure rage. If his father did not react quickly, he would start seeing red.

"Why would you do that, Father? Have we not just spent 200 years searching for her and you dare leave her alone with _Sesshomaru_?"

Clearly, everyone knew of how ruthless the Lord of the West could be. And the fact that his sister was a half demon did nothing but upset him even more. She needed to be protected and letting the rabbit a lone with the snake was the last thing she needed.

"Calm your tongue, Takeshi. If you dare let it slip like that again, war will be upon us. Lord Sesshomaru is not one you wish to deal with. You know that." But still, his son was blistering with the urge to fight. He sighed, "Twins you may be, but the wolf runs in her blood, where the dog is with you."

"And what does that have to do with her running off again? Or survive being alone with Sesshomaru! Why must we stay? Can we not just gather her and Hina and return to our Lands?"

Takahiro didn't miss the fact that his son did not name Aya and Chiyo, but he chose to ignore it. It was time to teach a lesson, not to scold.

"I know you have missed her; but, you can never cage a wolf. It will only force it to insanity." His own blue eyes turn to his son, "she's alive, Takeshi. She had every chance to return home. Do you think she'll come prancing back like she was when she was a child? It has been many years, much has changed with you and especially her. She has been through a lot this evening. Let us give her time and then we shall talk with her."

Takeshi dropped his clenched fist, knowing her father's words filled with nothing but truth. He glanced out the window just in time see a flash of silver dart into the woods.

* * *

><p>He turned his glare to her, and at that moment, she felt more hopeless than being tied down with blessed chains as her identity was revealed to the demon court. Her weapons were with the children down the hall, while two were strapped to his hip. She had to put extra effort into swallowing the glob of saliva that collected in her mouth. Her body was going numb again.<p>

His stare was charged with anger. She had deceived him. Totally outsmarted the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing any demon had ever came close to doing. Yes, she could feel his anger radiating from him. It crashed into her like a huge wave and made her think of retreating into a corner to shield herself. But that was not what she truly feared. In fact, the idea of giving Sesshomaru a fight seemed to return her back to normal. Her buzzing limbs no longer filled with Saimyōshō but boiling blood. No, she could face his temper any day, like she had done countless times before. It was the explaining he wanted her to do that would be agonizing. It was the one thing she had avoided every day for 200 years.

Finally, he spoke. "What ever gave you the _gall _to lie to This Sesshomaru?"

"I didn't."

Then he moved, just a step. Proving to her that he was done playing this game. He did not realise how wound up she was. She jumped. Her inner demon howling as the walls suddenly became tight around her. She couldn't breathe the air hot as those golden-amber eyes bore into her. It felt like she had landed in mud and had inhaled the thick muck. It coated her senses and left her feeling cornered. The woods were calling, and she just had to get to them or she might explode.

Before he could put his heel down, she was already at the balcony and in the night sky. When the ground touched her feet, she fled as fast as her skills could take her. He landed before her. His dark kimono blended into the night sky. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. She turned, letting her inner demon guide her to avoid a collision. He was right behind her. Following so close she could feel his glare on the back of her neck. They both traveled with such great speed. Sesshomaru had transformed into a ball of silver light the chased a dark flash.

Yes, all he wanted was answers, and, possibly to punish her for the deceivement. She could never deal with the pain of giving him what he wanted. But, the more she ran the angrier he got. She found the wall, but her wolf side had taken over. She leapt over the stone with no thought and smirked as the lining of the forest met her eye. Only when the vegetation surrounded her did she start to regain feeling through her limbs. She dug her heels into the dirt when the silver flash halted before her, but she still had too much momentum. Nothing could stop her from running into him. They both went flying through the air.

He dug his claws into her arms then flung her away from him. The tree hitting her back was the only thing to stop her. The bark so sturdy it didn't even budge. In fact, it fought back and forced all the air from her lungs. She felt a shake go up its core and startled the birds sleeping in its branches. Small twigs and leaves rained upon her. She was stunned. Sesshomaru was there before she could even refill her lungs. By the gleam in his glare, she knew he was thirsty for blood.

He reached down and grasped a fist full of her kimono and slammed her into the tree. She was eye level with him as his glare caught her on fire.

"Do explain how you _did not lie_." His voice came out as a hiss. Each words laced with poison.

Being this close, she felt his breath on her lips. Could see the red beginning to form where gold met white. The beast in her chest did not appreciate his lack of compassion. Her claws slashed at his knuckles as a growl ripped through her. He rolled his eyes, slamming her back into the tree causing more shrubbery to rain upon them. She started kicking and he placed himself between both her legs to cage her against the bark. He was so close. His scent engulfed her and her inner demon instantly settled. Her stomach felt like it was filled with dancers. The soles of their shoes fluttering in circles. She should have felt damned ashamed for letting herself get trapped between a tree and Sesshomaru. The days before Haru, she would have not mingled with the likes of _him_. In the deepest part of her soul, she was enjoying it. His skin against hers. Her inner demon was practically purring. Maybe years ago, she would have dreamed to have been in a situation like this.

But she had spent 200 years to avoid this problem. Here she was, facing it. The last thing she needed to do was actually enjoy it. But why, of all damn demons that walked this Earth did it have to be _Sesshomaru_ that would be the first to know the truth. What curse did she have upon her so this would happen?

"I did not lie." She felt again how close he was to her when she tried to free her kimono from his grasp.

His free hand grasped around her neck. A hiss slipped through her lips as green acid soaked into the shackle wounds on her throat. His glare got hotter. She knew there was no way out this without having her story being told.

"Takara was the name given to me by birth. I left it behind after leaving home. Tarru has been my alias ever since."

Sesshomaru's grip on her throat lessened, just enough for her to take a breath in. She wouldn't reveal to him that her lungs were starting to beg. Even if her face turned blue. She would not give him more pleasure of torturing her tonight.

"So," he said steadily, like he always did. "The brat of the East ran away from home." His eyes rolled.

She had to swallow the saliva that aimed for his handsome face. The bastard dared to patronize her! She let a growl rip through her as she fought against her binds. She owed him nothing if he continued like this. He had known her since birth, hell even before that! Inu no Taishō and Takahiro had made a treaty if a girl was conceived from the East, the two lands would be one after their children mated. Fate had not looked upon them the day those scrolls were signed. Even at a young age, he had always ranked himself higher than the other children of court. He never paid attention to the torment that she, and her brother, had gone through all those years. Even if it was his mate to be.

Anger was boiling over in her stomach. She felt red with it. When Sesshomaru's grip did not budge, she threw her legs around his waist and brought him, if possible, even closer. Their noses were touching as she glared into the pools of gold. She caught the scent of sake on his breath, but not enough for her to be worried.

"Don't mock a story you could never understand, you fool."

His face grew into a mocking smile. She knew him, could see directly into his soul and knew he was just waiting for her to start blabbing. She bit her lip, releasing her legs, knowing this would be difficult. She went to speak, but the words caught in the knot of her throat. She glanced up at Sesshomaru through her lashes and drowned in the golden pools. She sucked in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes, she attempted to brush her thoughts with his. When he rejected, a soft whine came from her throat. As if her inner demon was saddened that he would not allow such a thing happen. When she tried again, after chastising herself for making the sound, she used a soft touch. It felt like a feather had brushed against his thoughts, instead of the usual intrusion.

A small smile tugged at her lips as the stone wall fell around her. Revealing every thought that crossed Sesshomaru. It had been many moons since she broke through last. New memories had been made since then. They were two bodies with one mind now. If Sesshomaru knew how to guide himself, he would have full access to her thoughts as well. Instead of digging, she paused his train of thought. He no longer searched for scents around the clearing, or even cared to make sure they were alone. He didn't even wonder what she was doing to him. He was a relaxed piece of clay in her hand.

The forest around him started to fade. He was no longer in the middle of the trees, but staring at the scene as if it was a portrait. Rain was washing away all the colors. Darkness replaced the trees. The only thing he was aware of was the smooth skin of hers under his.


	11. Lightning lit the sky

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Once a beautiful life, turned upside down. Tarru began to travel to prove herself. One day, she adopted a small companion that would lead her to trouble with the Great Lord of the West. Will two innocent children become matchmakers?**

**Foreclosure: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own**

**Note: Please send your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!**

**Recap:**

_They were two bodies with one mind now. If Sesshomaru knew how to guide himself, he would have full access to her thoughts as well. Instead of digging, she paused his train of thought. He no longer searched for scents around the clearing, or even cared to make sure they were alone. He didn't even wonder what she was doing to him. He was a relaxed piece of clay in her hand._

_The forest around him started to fade. He was no longer in the middle of the trees, but staring at the scene as if it was a portrait. Rain was washing away all the colors. Darkness replaced the trees. The only thing he was aware of was the smooth skin of hers under his._

All he saw was darkness. He had no idea where she had taken him. There was no life around, or ground below him. The only sign that he was not in limbo was her hand in his. His demon eyes could not slice through this sort of darkness. It was beginning to tighten around him. The beast in his chest was starting to thrash. It did not like how trapt, or vulnerable he felt. There was a squeeze on his hand and her scent filled his nose. He reached for her to demand what she had done with him. What curse had she set upon him to be stuck in this obis?

* * *

><p>He felt a vibration under his toe, as if there was earth under his shoes. It shook like a quake in the distance. A small glow of light grew from the darkness. It was no candle, or sun. It just grew from the ground that did not exist. More ambers came to life. The light grew till he could finally see his own nose. They appeared like small pools that shimmered brightly and scattered as far as his eyes could see.<p>

There was another squeeze in between his fingers. It tugged his arm and lead him through the pools. Was she leading him? Why did his eyes catch no source of life? Her scent filled his nose as if she were the one in front. He squeeze his hand, but only felt air in his palms. Where was he? What was he being lead to? Whatever was leading him must have known the land well. The pools gave off little light, but he was guided through as if a mighty torch was cutting through the darkness.

He felt the invisible guide pause at one of the few pools that gave off a pink glow. It reminded him of the Shikon Jewel. It must have been just as pure. As he gazed into it, he felt his insides cleansed. There was a tug on his hand that took him to a knee. What was leading him? He went to investigate, but smooth skin was against his chin. Delicate fingers touched his face and guided him to peer into the water. For a moment, he wanted to growl. How dare whoever, or whatever, touch him!

Ripples started to grow in the water. Not wider, but taller. Each small wave built upon another until a wall formed. It seemed sturdy, as if made from stone. Sesshomaru could see his reflection in the pink waters, the space next to him was empty. A droplet hit the water. He could not see where it came from but a hint of salt hit the air. He had smelt tears like that before. It mixed with the water, tainting the pink to a rainbow of colors. It absorbed into the wall. Slowly a portrait was crafted before him. When it paused, revealing its work, a man stood before him. It took his golden eyes a moment to realise it was Lord Takahiro in his youth. Next to him stood a beaming women with black hair that rested at her waist. Her brown eyes filled with pride as they glanced to Takahiro. Their hands were full of what appeared to be blankets. The woman pulled back a corner of the silk blanket to reveal a pup with a tuft of black hair. Blue eyes met Sesshomaru's and he knew what this was. This was Tarru's family. Yes, there was no way that woman could be anyone else. Tarru was almost a replica of her mother. Even though the woman was a wolf demon, her beauty would have even caught Sesshomaru's attention, if she were still alive. He remembered attending her funeral in his youth.

Others started to join the happy family. None had faces he could recognize. They pulled back the blankets and started laughing at the two offsprings. The demoness did not like this. She bared her fangs and sliced her claws and the water rippled. Instead of babies fresh from the womb, children stood before the Lord and Lady of the East. They had grown, probably close to Rin's age. Both sets of blue eyes were down casted. They seemed frightened. Around them children of the royal court laughed. Things were thrown at them. He saw toys being ruined and fights lost. He remembered those times. He had never joined in the tormenting, but never stopped it. Even if it was his mate to be. He had no reason to get involved.

Inuyasha had experienced the same as he grew. Neither humans or demon accepted him. His mother had done her best to keep him sheltered from their words. Unlike these two demons that did their best to hide their tears before Sesshomaru now. They were the heirs of the Eastern Lands. They could not be locked away and shielded from sharp words. They were the pride of the East and flaunted like every other royal child. They had no chance of escape, especially when left alone with the other heirs. All locked away with no parents to hear the nasty words.

The water fell. He sat and waited for something to happen. He felt the force tug on his hand again. When he stood, he was lead to another pool and sat down. The ripple created another wall and this time three tears fell into the water to give it color. A portrait of Takara climbing a tree was created when the swirling paused. The portrait was alive. He saw Takara crying as her mother comforted her on a branch. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as her tiny voice explained that Hotaka had called her a half breed. Takeshi had gotten upset. Yes, Sesshomaru did remember this day. The general's son had been full of pride that he had learned a new word. Sesshomaru saw the snake slithering through the leaves, but the woman did not until it's fangs were deep in her throat. He watched as she did her best to fight against the poison to keep her daughter safe. When her back broke from a fall, Sesshomaru knew there was no saving the mother. Only Takahiro could save her. He burst through the brush, but it was too late.

The scene melted away. Whoever was leading him took a moment before dragging him to another pool. He noticed that this one was blue. Not as pure as the first. When the wall formed, a shadow loomed over her and Takeshi. They appeared to be strong, but their eyes gave them away. Behind the royal façade, their eyes were sad. Their hearts were in pieces.

A clawed hand cut through the darkness around the twins. It tugged at the pink bow in Takara's black hair. Takeshi was pushed to his knees as a child stepped from the darkness. Sesshomaru recognized the fat cheeks and frizzy, silver hair. Her dark eyes filled with glee as she shook the pink silk before a crying Takara. Yes, he remembered Chiyo. She lost the puppy fat and her hair finally tamed. She never lost her childish ways. He had to resist a snort when Takara pounced with her small fangs bared. She was demanding for her mother's ribbon. Takeshi did his best to hold her back, but the damage had already been done.

A woman appeared. She was clearly Chiyo's gene provider; the two were identical. Her sharp eyes flickered over the three.

"You dare do harm to your sister?" Her voice was sharp. "The closest thing you have to kin? You worthless half breeds have no one left to care for you and you turn a fist upon her?"

She indicated to the possible bruise on Chiyo's cheek. When Takara went to oppose the women flexed her hand. She brought it upon Takara's cheek and Takeshi could only catch her as she spun to the earth. The demoness went to Chiyo and tugged the pink silk from the chubby fingers.

"This is what you banter over?" A cackle came from her thin lips. "This filth?"

Takara went to jump forward. Sesshomaru had seen this face before. Her blue eyes ablaze, her bottom lip was gushing kimono already ruined by the stain. Her brother's hands were holding her back. He knew her wounds would be much more severe if he let go of her. They were forced to watch as the last thing they had of their mother was ripped into pieces.

"Let the filth fight over it, Chiyo. You have much better toys."

He was led to another pool. Takara stood in the middle of what appeared to be a bedroom. Life around her started moving four times quicker than normal. She started to grow. Her hair crawled down her back. He could see the changing weathers through a window in the distance. The sun and moon traded places. Her clothes turned to rags. Her extravagant bed was replaced with a cot. Servants would leave with furniture that once filled the room. The life of a royal child had been ripped away from Takara. The only thing dignified about her now was her name. He could not see her face but knew the weight of life was on her shoulders. They were drooping as time continued to pass. Then, it all stopped.

The moon filled the window. Her hair nearly touched the floor. It was oily and tangled with neglect. She turned. Her eyes were ablaze. Far too long she had hidden behind the walls. The stones were crumbling. Slowly the wolf inside of her was escaping. Behind her eyes was a battle. She was planning something. She ran to the wall and dug her claws into the edges of a stone. When the seal released, it revealed a perfect hole. Her hand plunged into the darkness and rummaged through the little items that had not been taken away. Sesshomaru caught sight of a pink ribbon, a few scrolls and other various useless items.

He saw the edges of her lips twitch as if she wanted to smile. In her fingers was a shiny blade the size of her palm. A dark look came across her eyes as she brought the weapon to her chest. He saw many thoughts dancing behind her blue eyes. She turned towards the door. He expected her to stain the castle with blood. Her hunger was as powerful as her inner demon's. She raised the blade and swiped. His stomach clenched for just a moment as he watched the silver blade swing through the air. Her hair fell to the ground. It was a horrible cut. Pieces were uneven. The longest chunk of hair reached her collar-bone. With a second attempt, her hair became so short it barely touched her ear. At a first glance she could have been mistaken for her brother.

She pounced again and landed in the window. Her blue eyes did a sad sweep of the room and disappeared into the night.

The water fell. This pool was black and murky. His reflection could not be seen. Would he witness any more. He had been told the story of how Takara became Tarru. That did not curb his interest to indulge more into her past. He glanced away and watched as the shimmering pools disappeared. The only light in the room was extinguishing. Darkness was upon him again. His demon eyes were useless.

A searing pain split his head. A fiery sword cut into his forehead and sliced him in half. A growl ripped through him when a hook latched on to his temple and tore him from the darkness and back into his body. The ground was beneath him. He was resting against a tree. The very shrub he had pinned the half demon against to keep her from running. He glanced down and surprise filled him. She curled up against him. Her arms against his chest, her fingers still touching his temples. She must have placed him like this when she entered his thoughts. It seemed to have taken a toll on her. He had only seen her sleep twice in the months they had travelled. Once had been while she healed from the wound she had received from Naraku. She seemed in a deep sleep. The only thing moving was the slight raise of her chest.

Tears had fallen down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy, even if they were closed. Her hair and kimono were a complete mess. His eyes did not mind at all. He ran his claws through her hair and fought with the tangles. Even then, she still did not wake. She continued to sleep as he made sure all the knots were free. With each brush her scent filled his nose. It was starting to take over his senses. A tremor went through him. He was close, one deep inhale away from handing his conscious over to his inner demon. Even the way her cheek felt in his palm was enough to make him crave more of her skin.

He let her go as if she had turned to fire. A soft moan came from her lips. Her head lifted. Those blue were almost visible through the slits of her eyelids.

"Get off of me, woman."

He did not want to touch her. He had no idea what would happen if he did. She continued to stare as if he had not given her a growl as a warning. Her eyes were still glazed over. He went to growl again, her final warning that he did not like this.

_Who are you kidding_? His inner demon heckled.

A warmth was in his chest. The beast there was doing back flips. The warmer it became, the angrier he got. This wench's magic had crossed a line. Suddenly, a giggled came out of her. A smile pulled at her lips. His inner demon nearly howled. His stomach had twisted into a tight knot, even his intestines were getting pulled in. He had never seen her smile before. He realised he needed to pull away. Get as far away as he could. How did this demoness have such control over him?

She made a noise. More of a mumble than words. She did it again and her smile grew. His eyebrow raised at a loss of what was happening. Could she still be stuck at the place with the pools? Was she in one of the memories she had not shown him? If he were to push her from him, would it be dangerous? He didn't care. He needed to do something so he was not pinned to the tree anymore.

"Hmmm…" She mumbled aloud. Her head dropped to her shoulder with eyes closed. Her hands were alive, though. They slid behind his neck and latched themselves together. "Ses...sho...maru…"

"What?" He barked.

There was no way she could be so ignorant of his warning to back away. She must realise the closer she got the more excited his demon became. It was almost uncontrollable.

The smile was still on her face as she mumbled, "stop running so fast."

He raised an eyebrow. "But I am not running."

Then it hit him. She was sleep talking.

Rin had talked while sleeping many times. It usually never made any sense. Her dreams were things only she could conjure up. This was the first time had he had been in someone's dream. He could not help but wonder what was running through her head at this moment. He went to reach out and place his fingertips to her temples. She had done it once, maybe by contact he could jump into her dream. He pulled away knowing there was no way he could use the gift like she did. Besides, touching her was the last thing he wanted to do. She shifted again. She leant forward.

Their lips touched.

Electricity ran through him. He went to pull away, but his inner demon would not allow it. His chest filled with its triumph cry as it did back flips. His control slipped. It was directing his actions. He no longer wished to push her away. Could only concentrate how soft her lips were. He nearly drowned as her scent engulfed his nose. Like he had fallen into a brush of honeysuckles. It was so sweet and tickled his nose. His claws dug into her hair, the blanket of silk. Each lock wrapped in his grasp. There would be no escape for her.

She stirred. Her eyelashes brushed against his cheek as she woke. He felt her tense and try to pull away. His inner demon made the saddest sound that either of them had ever heard. He went to chastise the beast, but she reacted to it. Her hands went from his neck to his hair. She straightened and rested on her knees. Her stomach brushed against his armour as she pulled his face towards hers. Every cell was screaming with ecstasy. His blood was hot. His inner demon felt alive as if it were about to transform. His hands shook with excitement. His fingers slid up the side of her thighs. Her silky kimono felt like bark compared to her skin. He dug his claws into her waist in an attempt to plant himself. It would not be long before his inner demon would have full control.

Her fingers fumbled from his hair and tugged at the holds of his armour. He could feel her excitement, but also her hesitation. Their fingers touched as he went to help her untie his armour. When the metal fell to the ground her claws returned to his neck. They scraped against his skin and that was it. He had to have more of her. She shivered when his tongue ran along her bottom lip. He wanted to taste her. There was almost a begging in his actions. His inner demon ready to whimper if she denied him. But thank the gods, she didn't. She hesitated though, as if second guessing her instincts. He growled, moaned, howled knowing he was the alpha. He could feel how foreign these feelings were to her. How she was only reacting to him and what her inner demon told her to do. Unlike his fingers, she did not know where to place them or how to handle herself. A smirk pulled at his lips. She truly was a precious treasure. One he was ready to tear her apart and bury himself in.

His grip returned to her waist. One hand rested on her lower back and he lifted her and shifted to his knees. She clung to his neck. Having no idea what he was planning. A fire ran through her veins and lead to a place that had never been touched. It was almost frightening to know that her claws wanted to scrap against his skin. How bad she needed to feel his skin against hers as a tremor went through him.

Her back was against the earth. Every inch of their bodies touch when he shifted in between her legs. His tongue was on a mission to never left hers alone. It strived to make hers play along. His scent filled her nose and her toes curled. Her inner demon was doing backflips. It howled to the moon as she melted to a pile of goop. The tiniest touch of his fingers could send her over the edge. Her control was in danger of the hungry demon.

Hesitation bloomed to excitement. Her hands wanted to touch his skin. She left his shoulders and found the fold of his kimono. The skin was warm. Goosebumps grew when under her fingers when she raked her nails across his chest. More of his control was slipping. For a moment he thought he saw red. He ran his claws down her thigh, with the curve of her hip. He felt her naval through her kimono. Even dared to venture through the valley between her breast. They heaved with the quick breaths she was taking. Good. If he was about to hand his conscious over, she would go with him.

A moan rumbled in her throat. Their lips were locked. No sound could get through. And he was finished. The last pathetic attempts of control he had been done. His hands explored her whole body. Every curve, bend or dip. Every muscles memorized. He was pleased to feel her own doing the same. They paused at the folds of their kimonos. They were so close to discovering the biggest secret of the other.

Suddenly, the heavens above them opened. Rain fell in heavy waves. It was cold. Little stones cut their skin. Within seconds they were soaked. The fire that had burned in their chests just moments ago extinguished. The water woke them from a deep slumber. Their eyes shot open. Blue stared into gold. Their lips broke. No words crossed them. They jumped away from each other.

_What the hell just happened_? She demanded from her inner demon.

She could only hear the saddest whimper. Her body felt weak. Empty. Her muscles strained like they had run for days. Her fingers ached to feel that skin again. She glanced at the lord through the rain. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself and his inner demon. Their eyes met. Lightning lit the sky.

Both were gone.


	12. What path should she take?

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed **

Foreclosure: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note: **I am very sorry for how long it took to get this out! I promise that I have a lot written, now I must transfer XD but I promise it's getting good! Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_Her back was against the earth. His body was touching every inch of hers as he shifted in between her legs. His tongue never left hers alone. It strived to make hers play along. His scent filled her nose and her toes curled. Her inner demon was doing backflips. It howled to the moon as she melted to a pile of goop. The tiniest touch of his fingers could send her over the edge. Her control was in danger of her hungry inner demon. It didn't help that her kimono had slid to her thighs when he moved her. The middle of their bodies were touching and her head was flooded with steam. _

_Her hands wanted to touch his skin. Her hesitation had bloomed to excitement. She left his shoulders and found the fold of his kimono. His skin was warm and goosebumps grew when she raked her nails across his chest. More of his control was slipping. For a moment he thought he saw red._

_His hand found the soft knee that had a tight hold on his waist. It grounded him. He ran his claws down her thigh, with the curve of her hip. He felt her navel through her kimono. Even dared to venture through the valley between her breast. They heaved with the quick breaths she was taking. Good. If he was about to hand his conscious over, she would go with him. _

_A moan rumbled in her throat. Their lips were locked. No sound could possibly get through. And he was done. The last pathetic attempts of control he had was done. His hands explored her whole body. Every curve, bend or dip. Every muscles was memorized. He was pleased to feel her own doing the same. They paused at the folds of their kimonos. They were so close to discovering the biggest secret of the other. Their skin was so close. _

_Suddenly, the heavens above them opened. Rain fell upon them. It was cold. Felt like little stones that cut at their skin. Within seconds they were soaked. The fire that had erupted in their chest was extinguished. The water awoke them from a deep slumber. Their eyes shot open. Blue stared into gold. They glanced down as if now realing where they were. Their lips broke. No words crossed them. They jumped away from each other. _

_What the hell just happened? She demanded from her inner demon. _

_She could only hear the saddest whimper. Her body felt weak. Empty. Her muscles_

_felt as if she had just ran for days. Her fingers ached to feel that skin again. She glanced at the lord through the rain. He also seemed to be having an internal battle with himself and his inner demon. _

_Their eyes met._

_Lightning lit the sky._

_Both were gone. _

* * *

><p>She pulled her fingers from her lips. It was becoming a nasty habit since his lips were against them just a few hours ago. No. She needed to stop that thought from ever entering her mind again. Her inner demon had no problem that she failing miserably at it. Something that was new to the both of them. Her thoughts would always end with last night. Her lips would tingle and she would be transported right back to the forest. When she had returned to the castle, she had retreated to the only place his scent did not reach. With the herbs still hanging around the room to keep Rin's scent safe from any demons that ventured away from the party last night, all she had to do was lock the door. Her lustful daze had been broken by the rain and this place became her sanctuary. A place where she was exempted of any sort of reminder of those lips against hers… <em>damnit<em>...

A knock came at the door and startled her from under the sheets, her fortification. Her thoughts had her so wound up, far away that her visitor was a surprise. Who was she kidding? Someone could have been knocking on it all morning and she still would not have noticed. She pulled the door far enough for one eye to look out. Was it Sesshomaru here to make her gravel for last night? Her gaze fell upon a male and the rest of last nights events flooded her. A gasp whispered through her lips as her fingers flew to her neck and she remembered becoming the ostentation last night. Whelps still scared her skin, mimicking the pattern of a chain.

Standing in the hall was her brother. His own blue eyes darkened. He stepped back and threw his hands up. Showing to her that he meant no harm, like one would do to a crazed animal. They both seemed to be frozen. For a moment, she felt like a lupine. Her eyes had grown large, her instincts felt wild with the need to run.

Takeshi dropped his hands before she could contemplate of listening to the wolf in her blood. A sighed of relief left him. "You're still here."

"Of course I would." She threw the door open, sudden becoming herself again at the idea of something thinking her so weak because of that cheeky lord. "Sesshomaru can't scare me away that easily."

"That's not made you run away last time."

Her insides felt as if she had just ran into a wall. His hiss was like a tiny dagger that aimed for her heart. Those blue eyes were hard. Nothing as she remembered. They used to be full of adventure. Always had plans for slipping into places they did not belong just for the fun of it. They had fought through many battles together as they grew. Had always been there for the other when words or actions hit harder than normal. Yet, she had left him to rot. Abandoned to fend for himself. He had every right to hate her. To only use nasty words against her. Turn all his resentment onto her for the 200 years of torture because she had been greedy one night.

He stepped over the threshold. She readied to feel his fist against her cheek. But his arms encased her. He held her tightly. His nose was in her hair, holding her to his chest. He was so relieved to see her alive. Against what everyone thought. His heart knew that she was still alive. All these years of searching had paid off. His sister was back in his arms. Separation could no longer burden them. Not even a demon of Sesshomaru's strength could part them.

Why was he not angered with her? Where was the hate in his eyes? Was that not the reason she had been running for all these years? To avoid the rein of their stepmother, the haunting memory of the death of her mother, and the look of betrayal from her brother and father. Why was he smiling down at her? Why was he not demanding where she had been all these years? Did he not wonder what had driven her to slip away?

"You are alive, my dear sister. You have no idea how much joy that brings me."

Her shock wore off enough so she could bring him close. Squeezing with all her might around his ribs. Tears were suddenly shot to her eyes as his scent engulfed her nose. She fought against them as she dug her face into her brother's haori.

"You are alive, Takeshi. That is all I wished for."

"Very a live and well." He held her at arms distance. Those blue eyes fell upon her, "but I must say that I am in much better condition than you are."

Then she remembered how her kimono came to be such a disaster. The image of Kenta dragging her across the grass, or the tree slamming against her back played behind her eye. Then, as if a string of fire was released into her belly and filled it with a foreign need as she recalled how the earth had felt beneath her when she was trapped between Sesshomaru and his own need. She shook her head. That image needed to stop plaguing her.

"You, go in here." She signaled into her room.

But he stuck by her side. A servant was approaching and she called out to her. When the pair of green eyes turned towards them, she gave a deep bow.

"Stand up, girl. There isn't time for such silly things." So, word had spread through the castle already. Her inner demon tensed at the gesture. "Could you send some warm water for washing?"

The servant girl gave a quick nod before attempting to bow again. She rolled her eyes as the snake demon slithered away. When she turned towards her brother, he was watching her with a raised eyebrow. Studying her as if she wore clothes from Kagome's time.

"What?" She nearly barked leading him into her room.

A sad smile was on his lips. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "One does look at someone like that when nothing is on their mind. Spill."

He sat on the edge of her bed. "It is strange seeing you boss someone around is all."

If only he could witness a conversation between her and Sesshomaru. He would truly understand how _bossy_ her words could be. He must have heard of the rumored wolf demon that eradicated anyone foolish enough to step in its path. Would he still smile if he knew it was her? Could he bare to know how many she had slain with her teeth, claws or fans?

Much had changed since she hid in his shadow. No longer did she tremble when anyone turned towards her. There was no longer a need to hide. She was the infamous shadow wolf. The very demon who had faced off with the Great Sesshomaru and walked away with his pride in her grasp. The little Takara he clung to was gone. Tarru had been born from the darkness and now stood before him.

"Much has changed, brother."

His lips set into a hard line. His curious look had waned and the silence grew thick around them. Even though he had much to ask of her, his words never came to his tongue. The demoness before him was no longer the disheartened one he had grown with. She was guarded. He could see it in her eyes.

A servant entered the room with their hands full of a steaming bowl. He placed it on the table, bowed and left without a word. Her frown followed him. Why did it bother her that they were treating her like the princess she was? Royal blood was in her veins. This was how it was suppose to be.

"Hina. She is gorgeous."

He was brought out of his observation and his inner demon cooed at the thought of his mate and her swollen belly. She watched as his blue eyes sparkled as a smile tugging on his lips. Her eyes rolled as she turned to the bowl and reached for the steeping towel drowning in the steam. It was oddly reassuring to feel the pain that pricked her skin of the hot water. It gave her a moment to think of something besides her brother and the 200 year absence she had in his life. His mouth started moving and within a moment he had described every hair on the woman's body. She did her best to pay attention as she picked a new kimono and slipped behind the screen to change.

He was in the middle of explaining how they met when she returned to his line of sight. His speech stalled as his eyes fell upon her. A sad smile played on his lips. Her insides felt as if she had swallowed a pile of rocks. Cautiously, he stood from the bed. His feet hit the ground in slow, planed steps as he crossed the room. He approached her like an injured animal. If he made a movement to fast he feared that she would flee or attack. She stiffened when he reached out and wrapped a lock of her dark hair around his finger.

"You look so much like her, Takara." His blue eyes were full of sadness. He suddenly appeared much older. He was stuck in a memory that had aged them both so prematurely.

She glanced away. Knowing who he spoke of, but shame filled her. It had been so long since she thought of her past. The memory of her mother had not been touched in years. She almost forgot what the demoness who had given her life looked like.

"Is she…" The words were hard to speak. "Forgotten at home?"

"Not any more." His eyes blazed with pride. "The reign of Aya is coming to an end the closer I become to rule the Eastern lands. Her pictures are returning to the walls. I have constructed a garden in her honor. You would love it, Takara. I can't wait for you to see it."

A smile was on his lips. For a moment he looked like the Takeshi she remembered.

Suddenly hot droplets ran down her cheek. It tickled her skin. The corner of her lips caught the salty droplet. She raised a hand to her eye and inspected her shining finger. Tears? When was the last time she had cried? Suddenly, she felt very exposed. Even if it were her brother, she still wished to hide. Find a cave and curl up in its darkness. Things had been so much easier when she was just a shadow.

"_Imōto_." He tugged on her hair. She had slipped away from him, far from this room. He would not allow her to ever leave him again. "Show me the gardens. I need to know what you have done with these 200 years."

Her heart withered as if he had used vicious words. She wanted to avoid ever mentioning her absence. She did not know if she had the strength to reveal to him everything she had done. Could she tell the tale of how Takara had become Tarru without him being disgusted with her?

His fingers were around her elbow, guiding her out of the room. "I know you have done more than lay dormant in this castle. What has become of you?"

And they were off. Through the hall, down to the gardens and around the southern wall. As they walked, she explained her transformation from Takara to Tarru. From her first steps on the path when she joined the Shirabyōshi, and all the tales of the female dancers as they performed for the nobles across the lands. She even dared to show off a bit. It was fun to watch his blue eyes absorb her story when she recounted the run in with the demon witch that gifted her with the power of mind reading. But they did not stay bright for very long. In fact, they were filled with jealousy when she explained how she had tapped into her power and was able to transform. It was a novel idea for a half demon to transform. Their bodies and minds could not handle the power of their blood when the light of the moon changed it. Only when the moon was at it largest, and their blood was no longer mixed could they _possibly _attempt at a transformation. It was still unheard of for one to try.

They paused on a hill. One, that if you had spent many days on would know it had an excellent view of Sesshomaru's study. But who was paying attention to that detail? She was explaining how she had spent the years in the shadows after Inuyasha had disappeared when both their ears picked up a shout. It was Haru, followed by Rin as they jumped from the flowers. Their small arms latched around her legs. A smile attempted on her lips as she ran her claws through their hair.

The wolf pup was very pleased to see her presence, all in one piece. The last his eyes had fallen upon her was when she slipped through the window and into the night. She had not returned till late this morning, after a storm had woken him. It perturb him that she would have even left them alone. She, and Lord Sesshomaru, had made a big deal of how important it was that she and Rin were to drink the strange smelling potion that his hogosha had engrossed over for a month. Something must have happened to her for her return was sudden and she seemed very tense as she ushered them out.

And who was this male demon? His blue eyes were so familiar, but watched him in a foreign way. They were not filled with the same drive as his stepmother's. When he took the male in, Haru realised there was more in common then their eyes. Both had jet black hair and their lips seem to fall in the same line. If they _were _to smile, it would be so beautiful no one would be able to glance away.

Her claws brought Haru forward, out from his hiding spot behind her knees. She introduced him as she straightened out his ruffled hair, then did the did the same for the human.

"These are the reasons why I have ended up in the western lands. After I rescued the wolf pup, he stumbled onto the human child and has been inseparable ever since."

She studied her brother. His blue eyes had gone dark. Ventured into a place that she could not reach him. Her inner demon was readying to pounce. It didn't help that he had placed a barrier around his mind. She instructed the children to continue playing elsewhere. His eyes were no longer visible to her, hidden behind his dark bangs.

"You have accomplished many things, Takara. Why, after all of them have you still stayed away? Why have you hidden yourself in the western lands babysitting _children_."

So it was time to face her reasoning for staying on her path all these years. Her feet no longer needed to keep running. Here he was in front of her. There was no way she could avoid the loathing in his eyes now.

"Yes. I have gone on many adventures, Takeshi. But I was, and still am, a coward." She took a deep breath in. "That day, 200 years ago, I was broken. I could not feel the sun on my skin, or taste the food in my mouth. Life was bleak and cold for us then. I was not strong enough to stay there with the torment of Aya and Chiyo. But I needed you to be perdurable for the both of us . The filthy claws of Aya did not need to get any where near the throne. You were the true heir and needed to stay." She felt selfish as she pulled back the curtain that had been closed for so long. "I could not stand another day in that prison… and I left you to rot there on your own. I am very sorry, Takeshi. I know there is no way to make it up to you."

The silence grew. She waited for him to start throwing those calloused, well deserved words to slice into her.

"You are right." He spoke softly, instead. "You did leave me to rot. I spent many years worried, hating you for leaving. When I finally came to realise what you had done, I always assumed Aya had schemed something even more diabolical than we ever could have imagined. It does sooth, and break, my heart knowing you had done it on your own. I do not blame you, dear sister. But, because of it all, I am stronger. We both are. Perfect to return the Eastern lands to the jubilant place it once was."

He pulled her to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her arms snaked around his torso and held him tight. She wanted nothing more than to be engulfed by him so the real world was blotted out. All her wounds were opened and felt incredibly weak. The walls that had been standing strong for 200 years were just destroyed. Left was a naked, destitute Takara. Tarru had lost everything that had been constructed around her. Every ounce of motivation of running, a new persona no longer needed. Takara didn't have to hide anymore.

Finally, the two beings in her head could be one. Could she handle this transition? It had been so long since she last called the east her home. Was she strong enough to return? Could she fight against the shadows that continue to haunt her memories?

Suddenly a force was around her knees. She was brought back from the East to the West with her brother standing before her. Haru was between them, his arms behind him to gather her kimono in his fist. Even though he was little, he was blistering. His yellow eyes were flaring.

"You will not take my mother away." A growl rumbled out of his throat. "Rin and Sesshomaru and me love her very much and if you think you're gonna take her you… well, you're gonna have to go through me!"

A laugh bubbled out of her. She could not control it. The thought of this little creature standing up for her. His fear and determination of losing her and preventing it was admirable. She could imagine how set his glare was on Takeshi, his upper lip snarling as he tried to glare her brother down. It was too much to handle at a time like this. Such a long it had been since she last laughed. It hurt her sides as she doubled over. The earth hit her knees and she brought the wolf pup to her chest. She had sworn to care for this child, help him grow. And here he was keeping her afloat as she drowned in her past.

The beast in her chest reminded that she needed to contain herself. All of her control was slipping. As her laugher started to thin, a thousand voices cut into her thoughts like knives. From the gardens she could descried the conversations from the kitchens, or in the rooms as the servants cleaned them. Every thought from the castle was penetrating her skull. She sat back, the wolf pup still to her chest. It was strange in this embrace. Only once could Haru remember when she held him like this. He enjoyed it. The way his step-mother's arms encased him to her as if this embrace was the only thing keeping her sane.

His scent did calm her. Seemed to rein every dashing thought in her aching skull. The cracks relaxed, no longer pressured to shatter. Even though tears were streaming down her face, she never felt more alive. Control was coming back to her as she sat with her nose in the pup's hair. She straightened and took a gulp of air that halted her tears. Haru watched, protectively wary as the strange male demon kneeled in front of them. The growl did not stop from Haru's lips even though a humor shun behind those blue eyes. The male held up his two hands, larger than Haru's head, as a signal of resign. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I must give you many thanks for watching over my sister, Haru."

It was strange for the wolf pup to see someone bowing to him. He knew this male to be a prince and yet he was tilting his head so Haru could see the crown of silky black hair.

Another bubble of laughter came from her lips but it sounded garbled by her tears. She took a moment before speaking to clean her face with the sleeve of her silky kimono. Haru was tense with hesitation of what to do next. He still did not trust Takeshi, not after his comment of taking her back to the East. Her heart instantly shrunk as the thought finally processed in her brain. What _would _happen to her when it was time for the royal families to return to their lands? Would she be returning with them? Or would she have to face her family as she said good bye to them once again?

Her inner demon became sad at the thought of watching Sesshomaru's castle disappear into the distance. It would not miss the walls that caused the constant case of entrapment that suffocated her. Never again would it be bothered by the wicked eyes of Inukimi or the sickening smile of Henta. Perhaps, it would actually miss the imbroglio she shared with Sesshomaru. Already the damned beast missed finding his golden eyes on her skin. How his scent filled her nose when she woke or slept and how it toyed with her dreams. Around him, nightmares no longer plagued her. As if his scent even scared away the shadows.

She shook herself and started thinking of Rin, and how sad Haru would be when they would part. Was it not, after all this time, the reason she had stayed because of their friendship? Haru had grown very fond of the human child over the months in Sesshomaru's company, and the same for her. The strength to leave was honestly a question to her if the organ in her chest could handle that sort of stress. Could she explain to those yellow eyes as they ventured in the back of a carriage that he would probably never see Rin again? A new wave of tears threatened to prickle her eyes. She sniffled, trying to order them to disappear. However, a voice calling out to them seemed to do the job very well.

She whipped her head around, her heart had jumped into her throat as she blanched. Her inner demon felt torn; partly wishing to send a growl towards the approaching entourage to send them away. But the other wished to hide. Just turn away from the ones who had spent many years torturing her till she fled from her homelands. She knew her strength could take them down with an easy swipe of her claws, but the reminder of royal law kept her shaking in her kimono.

Inukimi was leading the pack, two servants following close with an umbrella and the train of her kimono. Aya and Chiyo were on her shoulders with their own umbrella's swirling in the afternoon sun. This was the first time in 200 years that Takara got the chance to scrutinize her step family. Chiyo had lost her baby fat and grew into a replica of her mother. Both shared the same sneer and curtain of black hair that fell down their backs.

Takara and Takeshi stood as the group finished their climb up the hill, both children found refuge behind their guardian's legs. The cicerone stepped forward, either ignoring or enjoying the tension that grew between the stepfamily of the East. Her words were sickly sweet and Takara did not need to think twice of where the Lady of the West's thoughts were.

"I have spent the morning showing the Ladies of the East the ground." She paused as a giggle belted out of her. It sounded rehearsed and reminded Takara of the buzzing of the Saimyōshō. "But you already know that Tarru… oh," instantly her golden eyes turned to knowing slits. A smirk hiding behind her hands, "I mean, Princess Takara."

Deep down, Takara felt the drops of acid that fell from her inner demon's haunches as it growled at this insolent demoness. It splashed into her belly and caused a bubbling effect of pure rage to roar through her veins. Had she known all this time? Did she really go through all the trouble of finding Myoga and throwing a ball _just _to reveal the identity of a traveling demoness that had joined the company of her son. Perhaps, if it were any other demon, she could have done it out of motherly love to protect her kin. But Takara knew this demoness better. Knew the bloodline of the West all too well. Neither of them enjoyed the idea of being bamboozled. This seemed more like comeuppance than anything.

Inukimi wasn't finished. "Who would have guessed the blowsy demoness that has been following my son all this time was _The _lost princess of the East? You even had my son fooled, you clever subversionary."

Takara narrowed her eyes at Inukimi. The creative vocabulary she had for Takara set a chill to settle through the group, even though the sun was doing it's best to keep their skin warmed. She went to defend herself before a growl ripped through her.

"Trust in every word I have ever told you, Lady Inukimi, to plant a seed of destruction of the West was never my intentions." The words tasted of the acid that had caused her blood to simmer. "Your son crossed my path not by choice." She wanted to glance behind her, but she did not want any unneeded attention brought to the children. Just by the sight of this faction they were already shaken. Words directed towards them would only make it worse.

Inukimi pursed her lips together. Her eyes had cooled, eyeing the demoness up and down. Chiyo felt the need to break the silence that had fallen upon the group. Her fan was busy brushing air against her face as she spoke the words casually.

"It's only a wonder her stench didn't give her away." Her nose wrinkled as if she really did smell something awful. "You could smell it a mile away."

Aya took it from there. "Now, Chiyo. I don't remember smelling it when we first arrived. Tell us, Takara," those dark eyes fell upon her and instantly the beast in her chest trashed. It was becoming harder to control. There were too many memories that fed it, building it stronger the longer she shared the company of her stepfamily. "How _did _you keep hidden for so long? It takes much skill to hide your scent from a _pure_ dog demon's nose."

Takara rolled her eyes. She really didn't waste much time to throw an insult out. How many had she stashed away when she found her stepdaughter missing?

"She probably learned a spell from that witch mother of hers." Chiyo spoke behind her fan.

For a moment, she look surprised that the words had slipped through her lips. Many times she had been reprimanded for using such words of the deceased Lady of the East, but her eyes danced with joy as they watched Takara come undone at the seams. She did not, however, understand how dangerous of a feat that was. Her overconfidence would be her own demise. She did not realise that Takara was no longer the shy, daunted child that she had grown up with. Never had she heard of the traveling wolf demon that could kill anything with its haunches.

Takeshi had stepped forward, his tongue armed to strike down his stepsister's attack. He knew what she was doing and would not allow this game to continue. However, before a word could even be formed in his mouth, a sizzle of a heated aura engulfed him as a shadow shot passed him. He glanced to his side and saw that the children were abandoned, their eyes large as they turned to him. A loud sound filled this chest, one that made his inner demon coo with satisfaction, but his heart to grow cold.

Chiyo went flying as the shadow slammed into her. What stood between Aya and Inukimi was the shell of his sister. Now, her eyes blazed a dangerous red as her fangs turned towards the gawking demoness as her sides. She never meant to let her inner demon take control. No, she had planned on staying quiet so the harpies could sing their songs and disappear back into the castles with their chins as high as ever. But her stomach had overflowed with anger, so much that her inner demon was drowning in her chest. There was no holding down the fire that spewed from its throat any longer. Too many years had it been suppressed. It was ready for retribution.

Aya nearly shrieked, stepping away. "You dare do harm to your sister?"

"Silence."

The word was so chilling as acid dripped from her lips. She watched with amusement as the dog demoness's jaw fell, surprised by the ruthless behavior. She too had underestimated how much Takara had grown in the 200 years of absence from the East.

However, her attention was brought back to her stepsister as a dagger shot towards her. A smirk pulled at her lips as she tilted her head, the silver blade missing her cheek by a breath. She spun and caught the two other daggers that had been shot at her. When she paused, the red had drained from her eyes but the smirk did not. She eyed the blades and returned her glare to the dark eyes that she hated so much.

"You are very foolish to try and do harm to your sister, Chiyo." She released both daggers with a flick of her wrists.

A hiss slithered from the dog demoness's lips as the first blade shot past her ear, slicing her cheek as it went. The second dagger she was able to avoid, but not the fist that was aimed at her face, again. Her body went rigid, unresponsive as the crackle of an angry aura shot towards her. However, a silver ball of light shot from a window of the castle. It settled between the racing shadow and the fallen Chiyo.

Takara had no time to stop as Sesshomaru materialized before her. The hard chest was her breaks. She fell back, but hands around her kept her in place. The air had been knocked out of her and she glanced at him through her lashes. This was the first time being in his presence since the woods last night. Instantly her cheeks flared and anger germinated in her chest again. She pushed away, not even her inner demon seemed upset by it. Her anger could not handle touching him at this moment. How could he _defend_ Chiyo, of all demons for him to stand his ground for. She would be lying if she didn't admit that a part of her felt saddened, cold and broken at that thought. But she shook it off as she glared down the demon lord.

"Remove yourself from my business, Sesshomaru." The hiss was laced with poison. Not a request, but a demand that could not be questioned. Any wise demon would have stepped aside without a second thought. But not Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Chiyo gasped. She sounded very surprised, and happy all at once. "You saved me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the dog demoness scrambled to her feet. Lord Takahiro joined the group, jumping from the same window Sesshomaru had. He stepped beside his son and absorbed the situation the best he could. The blood that poured from his stepdaughter's face, the true fear that was sketched on Aya's face and the anger that radiated off his daughter caused his chest to feel tight. Had Takara really made a move to strike another royal? A punishable law in the High Courts? With witness nonetheless. Had Sesshomaru stymied the worst possible fate that could become of his newly found daughter? He began to question the relationship between the two demons again. Never had he witnessed a living creature to refer to Lord Sesshomaru so _casually _and yet here his daughter was growling at him. He feared the punishment that was about to be inflicted upon her. Instead, he watched as the golden eyes glanced down at her with an emotion he would never suspect to see from such a notorious demon.

But that look disappeared as soon as it hit. A growl nearly rumbled out of Sesshomaru, his eyes hard, making Takahiro question what he had seen.

"I will not have blood spilled upon my lands so foolishly."

This struck her odd. Never had she known Sesshomaru to hold back on carnage. Her inner demon was hiding, however, as if it had been jilted by Sesshomaru's need to protect Chiyo. The words slithered between her teeth like ice.

"It is not foolish if she deserves it."

She threw a glare past his shoulder, but he stepped in its path, making her return her attention back to him. His golden glare found her gaze and seemed to shoot straight to her soul. Suddenly, she felt like a child being chastised by an authority figure. His glare was not full of anger, but disappointment. She did not understand what was brewing behind those golden jewels. She reached out to touch his thoughts, and she fell through the wall as if it were mist. The bystanders around them disappeared. It was just the two of them. Like it had been in the forest. Her cheeks grew hot at the idea of his body against hers, how his lips had molded around hers. She suddenly needed that. Her claws twitched to feel his skin beneath them again. It filled her with fear with this foreign inclination.

What was Sesshomaru doing to her?

Suddenly, Takahiro stepped forward. He could see his daughter dissolving at the seams and he did not know why. What was happening between Sesshomaru and Takara at this moment. No magic could have suppressed a raging demon like he had just done with a mere glance from golden eyes into the blue ones.

"Come, my daughter, let us retire to the castle."

_Castle_. It rang in her head. Bounced from one side of her skull to the other. The place she had always ran from. The place with the high walls and no place to hide. Something had clicked inside of her at the mention of that word. She was still reeling from the image of last night playing behind her eye. Then the frightened memories that plagued her of the castle she had grown up in while in the East seemed to mix together as a dangerous concoction. Her brain could not figure out what was anger or confusion. It was starting to swirl together in a dangerous storm that could not be controlled. Suddenly her inner demon gave a mighty cry as it slumped in defeat. It could no longer keep its head up with all these emotion running through her.

A scream split her head in two, one that came from her own thoughts. It seemed to surge out of her in a wave that hit every bystander near her. Everyone, except for Sesshomaru, clasped at their ears as the sound tore their drums apart. It left them feeling sad, hollow and confused. Eight pair of eyes fell upon Takara, who was left panting as all her energy left. She could not remember a time she felt this weak. They all looked started, all but Sesshomaru, who had grown accustomed to an intrusion into his thoughts. But the rest had never felt such a sensation before. They felt exposed, and haunted by the scream. It still rang in their ears as they watched Takara as if she were a injured beast. In fact, that was the best way to describe her at this moment. Her blue eyes fell upon them, all wide and wild as she glanced around her.

Then, a wave of unspoken questions hit her. All like tiny daggers that tore and dug into her wounds. Her claws clasped around her ears, begging to every spirit around her to make the pain halt. It felt as if their lips were pressed to her ears and screaming at the top of their lungs. Her eardrums were shattering, the skull that protected her thoughts was cracking. She bit her tongue to hold back a scream that would pass her lips this time. A metallic taste filled her mouth and the beast stirred in her chest.

She glanced up, gold meeting blue. He did not stare at her as if she was a wild beast. No, those damn golden pools filled her with a warmth that her inner demon craved. She felt the need to curl against that chest behind the metal armour. The woods haunted her again and knew she needed to flee. Her insides had already shattered and now was not the time for them to melt under his gaze.

She turned, and in a flash, was gone.

Takeshi went to take a step in the direction his sister's scent was disappearing too. The longer he waited, the further she was becoming. The idea of that made his inner demon shutter with a sadness that had plagued many times before. When his foot hit the ground, ready to sprint forward, a demand hit the air that no one could have predicted. Not even his own mother.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, the prince of the east froze. The Western Lord's golden gaze seemed to follow her scent. He turned towards Takeshi, their eyes meeting and for the first time, neither felt the urge for a battle. Takeshi had seen that look before, had casted it out many times. Even though his inner demon growled softly at the idea of another elicited his sister, he did step aside. He felt small hands around his leg and instantly they started to shake. The wolf pup clung to him, his yellow eyes filled with fear. The eastern prince fell to his knees as Sesshomaru disappeared in a ball of silver light. He collected both children in his grasp and stood as Aya ran to Chiyo's side.

"Every thing is going to be okay," he cooed as he turned towards the castle.

Haru clung to the male's neck. He did smell like his mother and that seemed to calm him in the slightest way. But nothing could shake the sadness that developed in his chest at the sight of his hogosha wounded. Nothing could erase the sound of her scream in his skull. Her brother was talking, but his ears could not find the energy to listen. He only wished to know that his hogosha was safe…

She knew this path well. Had it not only been last night she had taken this same route to the woods? Then, she had been fleeing Sesshomaru's anger. Now, she ran towards it for fear she might lose to the darkness if she did not reach the trees fast enough. Facing her past was harder than she could have ever imagined. Probably why she had been running for so long. She shook the thought away. She had been caught. Forced to face what she had done. There was no more running now.

Her feet only paused when she found that oh-so-familiar opening. But, despite how she really did not want to revisit the previous evening, Sesshomaru's scent was still here and seemed to calm her. Here, her inner demon could curl into a tight ball and hide from all the turmoil that lanced through her body. For some reason, she found the tree that she had been pinned against and wanted more than anything to hide within the branches. Return to that moment where she was free to do what she wanted to the demon lord.

But she was not free. She was shackled so hard with emotions and confrontations and stepfamilies she wished to never see again. What had happened to her? Why had she ever turned away from the path? There was no drama in the shadows, her guise. Her fingers curled around the fans at her thighs. At least there was still away for her to escape the reality that had become of her life.

She flicked the weapons open and took a cleansing breath in. She felt the spirits around her, watching from the clouds, the trees and tall grass. They gave her a tune and her feet followed it. The fans she had practiced with many years ago had been made of colorful materials, making her weapons seem dull. But they were metal and reflected the nature around her, and that seemed to appease her for now. She was dancing with the wind, showing it how beautiful it was to her. The trees and flowers were her assembly. For a moment, she felt the tension leaving her muscles, her veins cooling from the lava that had overflowed from her chest. The time she spent twirling was lost to her. She only kept track of the beat that played in her ears, how the fans spun around her fingers and when to catch them as she danced.

Only when a twig snapped did she finally remember where she was. Her fingers caught the fan in midair and targeted the weapon towards the sound. She heard the pleasuring thunk of metal in wood when it hit its mark. But a growl filled her ears and her serenity was now spoiled. Reality was ready to face her the moment she opened her eyes, even if she wasn't.

She turned away from him, her arms encasing herself. "Leave now, Lord Sesshomaru. My business does not need your nose in it."

His inner demon gave a whimper. It sounded as if she had given up. "I already explained to you, fool. I will not allow bloodshed to happen on my lands."

Suddenly a snort came through her nose as she faced him, "yeah." Her arms crossed over her chest, "I'll believe that when you honestly began to care for Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes. Gods, this female knew how to unravel his obi strap. She was right, however to not believe his words. He did not care. Even though it would have been royal blood that stained his lands, he could not fight the urge to defend Takara. Not letting her harm her step sister saved her from the punishment from the Higher Court. It would cause a great upset, and even the Lord of the East could not save his daughter from it. If you were caught, which she would have considering the amount of witnesses and who they were, the Court would have pounced on her immediately. Maybe he, Sesshomaru, could have eased the punishment from execution to exile of any royal court. She would be banished immedity. The curse would follow every child she would create. They would never be allowed to enter another court, not as long as her blood ran in their veins.

His inner demon sounded sad, or incredibly wounded at the idea, _She would have to leave here, if you had not intervened. _

If he could have, he would have struck his inner demon for sounding such a way. To feel such an emotion was the last thing he needed at this time. Or ever. He simply did not want to deal with the hassle. The few remaining loyals surely would have stayed behind to witness the ruling of the guilty princess. Word would spread quicker than wildfire. He had to fight rolling his eyes at the aftereffects that could have happened if he had not intervened.

Suddenly, she was snapping her fingers in his direction. A sense of her pride seemed to have returned. Her hip was cocked, a hand grasped around it. For some reason, despite how much it angered him that she _dared _tried to belittle him by snapping her fingers towards him, his inner demon could be less interested in punishing her for it. It had grown hungry. There was no other way to describe its actions as it sat on its hind legs, licking its haunches. Its eyes fell upon her, studying how her hand clasped onto her small waist, the curve of her body. The way her black hair fell over her shoulder as a curtain of black silk. He remembered how those strands had turned to silver the few times as they traveled in the wild. Those plumps lips. Pale, flawless skin. He had found himself staring at her through the fire, and those blue eyes had caught him many times. But they seemed to return his stare with a mix of annoyance and humor. If he were a lesser demon, his cheeks would have been pink. For a moment his thoughts ventured. His cheeks would have looked just like hers had the other night…

He tore his gaze away from her and found the tree that had a Takara sized indent within its bark. Yes, it had been the previous evening that he had tasted her. His eyes flickered to her lips and that hungry feeling gnawed at him again. The need to have his against hers again turned his blood hotter than fire. It surged through him and he had to clench his fist to keep them at his sides.

"What is up with you, Sesshomaru?"

If only this demoness knew how her and her magic affected him. He had had enough of her fooling him around. He reached for his sword, the only way he knew how to handle any situation.

The hint of worry abated from her blue eyes. Humor faded until they were a pair of guarded blue pools staring back at him. Was he finally going to, attempt at, punishing her for lying? Did he not know that this was exactly what she needed? She had hid away from any sort of emotion for the past 200 years. And now, she was left puzzled at what to do with them as they buzzed around her head. Fighting was all she knew, all she understood. With a blade in her hand she was in control. Could save a life, or end it. It was all up to her. There was no need to worry about anything besides yourself when the blade was in your hand as you faced your opponent.

The hilt filled her hand perfectly. It was a part of her, an extension that was just as dangerous as her claws. Yes, she understood this feeling. Not the ones that grew in her chest as she faced with her adversary. Their blades touched, the sound sending a near orgasmic shudder through her as she ran the length of her blade against his. Their eyes met and that feeling erupted in her chest.

She kicked from the ground, raising her sword. Sesshomaru blocked her attack with Tenseiga. Anger instantly flared in chest. He didn't even have the nerve to fight her! He was mocking her with his uncuttable sword. She pushed off of him, flipping backwards to land on her feet.

"If you're not going to actually fight me, Sesshomaru, don't waste my time with a useless blade."

She went to return her own to its sheath and estrange herself from his presence. Even if he had initiated this fight, any other time she would never have turned away from a fight, she did not feel like being mocked even more this evening.

_Or_, her inner demon purred in her ear. _Could you be let down that Sesshomaru didn't help you like you thought he was going in?_

The idea of Sesshomaru calming her down had made every other issue of hers seem surmountable. But she would never turn to another for assistance with her _feelings_. Especially this demon; the one that caused most of them. Not even Haru would have to bare that burden. She felt lost again. Forever trapped in the storm inside her chest.

Sesshomaru moved. She barely had enough time to raise her sword to keep the blade from cutting into her shoulder. Sparks flew from their weapons, grazing her cheeks as metal scraped against metal. He pushed her back, his strength over-powering in her moment of weakness. She flipped to the side to avoid his next attack. She ducked and swung as his ribs. He shifted and blocked her sword again. His weight went against the blades, causing her to fall to her knee. Her free hand rested against her sword, helping to keep it away from her face. With a mighty heave, she was able to push him off her. When her blade was free, she swung her leg to knock his out from underneath him. She was able to hit only one leg, but enough to make him stumble as he went to jump away. Before he straightened, he tossed his blade, aiming straight for her.

She stumbled to her knees and fell back against her heels to avoid the blade. It was a breath away as it skimmed over her nose. A chunk of bangs dusted her forehead, the best wound she could receive from an attack like that. She rolled onto her shoulders and jumped to her feet, wishing more than anything she was in her fighting pants. This kimono was tight, and did not give her the sense of freedom her usual outfit promised. Angry words were on the tip of her tongue as she straightened the silk. Sesshomaru appeared before her as she raised her blade. But a grip around her wrist paused her movement. His fingers squeezed. Hard. She could do nothing as she watched her weapon fall to the ground, sticking blade first into the soil.

She turned her glare onto him, ready to set lose her angered filled words. But they stumbled in her throat when she glanced into those golden pools. She had caught him in this trance before. As if he did not understand and was studying the thing before him to figure out the mystery. She was the object this time and those golden eyes bore into her. Penetrating any wall she could have built. Was this what it felt like when she broke through other's mental barriers to investigate their thoughts? Did her victims feel this… _vulnerable? _She was trapped in his gaze as he searched through her, even deep down to her soul. What was he looking for?

He released her wrist, but she had no control to move. To long she had been a prisoner of his gaze, causing the storm to erupt into an actual tsunami in her chest. Her inner demon was pacing. Waiting. Trying to figure out what was behind those golden jewels. They seemed just as confused as she. His arms shifted and she jumped back. It was hard to breath being this close to him. She felt as if she had submerged under water and was fighting to keep afloat. The weight of the water seemed to put a heavy force against her chest, making it difficult to retain a breath, or fill her lungs at all.

Her back hit a tree. She was cornered by this demon _again_! The last time this happened… she couldn't let her mind drift there at this moment. To let herself concentrate how much she enjoyed staring into those golden eyes. Or how amazing his hands felt on her skin. Or that he tasted like water after running for weeks without pause. No. To let those thoughts plague her meant to lower her guard. She needed to get out of this corner.

She jumped, her feet against the bark of the tree to flip over him. When the ground was back underneath her, she went to run. To flee. To vanish from everything about this day. But his grip was on her wrist, again, filled her with surprise. Even more when he swung her towards him. He paused, as if asking himself what to do next. Then, her face hit his chest and that alluring Sesshomaru scent filled her nose. All hopes of defense fell. In fact, she dug her nose deeper into his chest, fighting around his armour. She was beginning to understand why all the ladies of court wanted to swoon in his wake. This scent was heady. Slithered through her nose and directly into her veins. Yes, she was in the woods, but this was the scent that made her toes curl. Her insides seemed to relax as it coaxed her inner demon out of hiding.

His hands found her face, forcing her to look look at him. She never could have prepared herself when his lips met hers, again.

The wind picked up. All the slumbering leaves and scents danced around them. It even lifted their hair, silver dancing with black. But all she smelt was him, could only taste him. His fingers held onto her face, digging into her skin hungrily. She felt his need through them. Like she was a light and darkness surrounded him for years and he feared to fall into its depths again. His lips, however, were so soft. Molding against hers as they told her things they never could speak.

Her fingers, despite how much they were shaking, felt the same hunger his did. He truly was a lodestar for her as she drowned in her problems. She needed to touch him. Let the powerful demon beneath her know what he meant to her. His armour was cold, but the cloth underneath was warm. Her stiff fingers melted in the hot air that had been trapped between he and the armor as she released the hold. It made a loud clank as it hit the earth. Horripilation set in when she found the fold of his kimono. She brought him closer, her grip on the edges of his haori. There was a need behind his lips, one that seemed to awaken every need in herself. She was confused, but her inner demon insisted this was right. So she followed, mesmerized how different his lips felt against hers this time. They were hungry, but seemed to demand for something that was not her body. She moved against him, and suddenly he became alive. Holding nothing back as his lips lingered harder onto hers.

One of his hands slid to the back of her neck, his claws digging into her hair. Her skin felt a flame in its wake. A wave of energy cascaded through her. Filling her insides with...what? This kiss was nothing like the last. No, that one was full of a heated need that neither knew existed. It left her bothered in the very center of her body. A place that had truly never been touched. Now, this one sparked a light in her chest. She was hungry. Hungry for _him_. But to stay with him as long as time existed. He held onto her as if he never wished to let her go. He held onto her so tightly as if he was trying to merge both their bodies together. So neither would have to say goodbye to the other.

Sudden the fear of leaving hit her hard. It froze everything its wake as it swam through her veins, reaching for her heart. If she were to leave forever, could her inner demon survive if it never laid eyes upon him? No, it would not be forever. But both would have claimed another mate. They would be forced to pretend this never happened as they bowed their heads at each other from across the dining halls of other courts throughout the years. Her heart instantly dropped at the idea of another sharing his scent. Tucked beside him as she bore the Western crest. Her inner demon roared in protest. Did Sesshomaru share this same fear? Was that why this kiss was so different? It was not fiery, hot with need, but with an ache. Was his fingers so tightly in her hair, or around her waist in a silent plea to never leave? There would be no way Sesshomaru could express that question with words. Neither could she. Their prides were all to high. Should she keep her hands where they were? Gripping onto the white material that kept her in these woods, or let go and return to the castle?

What path should she take?

She parted her lips. His growl stirred her inner demon as he conquered her mouth. Was he happy with her decision? It could either have been a sound of pain, or of pleasure and she was having a hard time understanding. Then he pulled her closer and her fingers found his hair. Her claws dug into the silk and another low growl came from his throat. It sent a message straight to her inner demon in a code only it understood. It returned the noise without her consent.

But his lips pulled away from hers. His fingers were still deep in her hair. It took a moment to remember how to open her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered sleepily and she heard his breath catch as she looked up at him. The golden pools seemed glazed over, so far from this little clearing in the woods. Her lips were tingling, swollen even. He continued to hold her, an embrace she never knew she needed. She would give anything to know what he was thinking of at this moment.

A twig snapped. Both their glares turned towards the sound. Sesshomaru was the one who pulled away. He glanced down at her and a moment great sadness filled her chest. Those golden eyes showed his fears the same way his lips did, but could never speak them. Already the distance was killing her as they both replaced their masks. The gold returned to their emotionless state, revealing nothing he had just moments ago.

And he was gone.

Her knees weren't ready to support herself. Not after the complete wringing of her emotions she had dealt with the few hours since escaping her room. To many confrontations had happened for one _not _to want to just curl up into a little ball and disappear from this place. She fell to the earth as a crumpled messed. Why was she letting herself be formed by the hands of Sesshomaru? So easily manipulated but just simply placing his lips against hers. Any other lady of court would gladly volunteer, fight, even poison to be in her current position. Well, in the one that had happened before she was left to face reality. Pressed against the Lord of the West, the most sought out mate of this generation. She brought her hands to her face, trying to blot out the rest of the world. Gods, how did she get caught into this web?

Feet appeared in between her fingers. She glanced up into familiar blue eyes.

"Father…" Her voice was near to a whisper. Had he just witnessed his daughter sharing a moment with the Lord of the West? For the hundredth time in the past day, her cheeks flared the warmest.

The dog demon slid to a knee, becoming eye level with her. Blue eyes met blue eyes. A smile haunted his face. It was a sad expression, though. He reached a hand and brushed her cheek with the back of it. He felt warm and she found herself falling into his touch. It had been 200 years since she last touched her father.

"We have missed you greatly at home, Takara." That damn smile still played on his lips. One that seemed happy, but knew something dark at the same time. "Your brother had made it his mission to see you return to our halls. Out of us all, he never lost that drive."

A sadness now came over her. Even though that was her mission so the tale would be told, and no one ever looked for her. It still didn't mask the hurt that her father had given up on her. He spoke again, pulling her from the sudden dark thoughts.

"Even though it has been 200 years since my eyes last laid upon you. It has been even longer since I have seen your smile. My dear, you have grown into a beautiful demoness. They very essence of your mother. If it weren't for my eyes, you would be a spitting image of her."

Her own hand covered the one on her cheek. It pained her to hear her father speaking of her mother. She knew, even though he was forced to find a new mate, his heart only belonged to Isamu in the heavens above them. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the smallest mention of her. Takara had never felt more comely before, to be compared to such an amazing creature… well, it brought tears to her eyes. And how her father smiled at her caused them to fall.

"Your presence is greatly missed in the East." His thumb brushed away her tears, It felt alright to cry right now. "But that is not where you belong." He shook his head, finally looking away, "Well… your heart at least."

Surprise shot through Takara. Like his words were a sword and pierced through her and into the tree behind her back. Her voice stumbled when she found it, trying her hardest to piece this together. Did he not understand that she was already stretched thin today?

"What do you mean, Father?" He stood and brought her with him and into his chest. "Father," she tried again for he stayed quiet as he took in her scent. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"

She could feel the chuckle that rumbled through his chest. It tickled her cheek.

"You have been hiding for many years. Do not tell me you have been hiding from yourself as well."

She pulled away from him, her eyebrow raised high with her confusion. "My mind is very open, Father. I am not easily fooled."

"It is a hard to understand. You learned about it when you were very young. Unfortunately," he glanced away. A sad look had taken hold of his blue gaze. No longer did that sparkle dance. "In my ignorance after we lost your mother, you were caused to experience many things that have forced you to forget what I mean. I am sorry for that, my little treasure."

_One day, she will understand that I mean love…_

He glanced down at his daughter, who still did not understand what he spoke of. A smile split his lips. This moment, she looked like the little creature that would sit on his lap and ask question that were too large for her to understand. He felt his eyes warmed as the memory played behind his eye.

"You have always spoken in strange riddles, you deranged man." She nuzzled her nose back into his chest. His scent brought back many happy memories.

His thumb cleared away the rest of her tears. "You silly girl. Where is the respect for your elders?"

They both chuckled. Takahiro reached for Takara's sword when they parted. He inspected the blade, immediately recognizing Tōtōsai's work and was very impressed. From the wear on the hilt, and the blade, he could tell it had been used many times. It was taken care of, but its scent was stained with blood. For a moment, he wondered how many had laid victim to his daughter? She truly was not the little one that hid from the shadows any more. Takara had left a fragile creature, and returned a tenacious, beautiful demon.

"Come," he held the hilt towards her, a prideful smile pulling at his lips. "We must explain to your brother that you will not be returning with us to the East. And I have unfinished business with Lord Sesshomaru. Hopefully he has returned to the castle since running off."

Takara glanced away as her face burned brighter than the sun. Her sword fell into its sheath at her waist. Had her father really witnessed… No. It couldn't have happened. No one needed to know what had happened here. And what business did he mean? Her thoughts started to run, but froze when she realised what her father was about to drag her to do. How did he know the answer to the question she had been mulling over since it had been asked. Was it truly the right thing for her to do? Part from her family yet again? 200 years would not separate them this time. Just a few days travel is all. Maybe that could help Takeshi understand.

She couldn't help the smile that pulled on her lips as her father brought her into one last hug, his lips against her hair. Her life had turned upside down today, but they seemed to be falling into the places they needed to be. A new light was in her heart, spreading into her belly and through her veins. Strength was returning to her limbs and now nothing could bring her down ever again.


	13. Don't touch her, Naraku

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** I am very sorry for how long it took to get this out! I promise that I have a lot written, now I must transfer XD but I promise it's getting good! Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_"Your presence is greatly missed in the East." His thumb brushed away her tears, It felt alright to cry right now. "But that is not where you belong." He shook his head, finally looking away, "Well… your heart at least."_

_Surprise shot through Takara. Like his words were a sword and pierced through her and into the tree behind her back. Her voice stumbled when she found it, trying her hardest to piece this together. Did he not understand that she was already stretched thin today?_

_"What do you mean, Father?" He stood and brought her with him and into his chest. "Father," she tried again for he stayed quiet as he took in her scent. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"_

_She could feel the chuckle that rumbled through his chest. It tickled her cheek._

_"You have been hiding for many years. Do not tell me you have been hiding from yourself as well."_

_She pulled away from him, her eyebrow raised high with her confusion. "My mind is very open, Father. I am not easily fooled."_

_"It is a hard to understand. You learned about it when you were very young. Unfortunately," he glanced away. A sad look had taken hold of his blue gaze. No longer did that sparkle dance. "In my ignorance after we lost your mother, you were caused to experience many things that have forced you to forget what I mean. I am sorry for that, my little treasure."_

_One day, she will understand that I mean love…_

_He glanced down at his daughter, who still did not understand what he spoke of. A smile split his lips. This moment, she looked like the little creature that would sit on his lap and ask question that were too large for her to understand. He felt his eyes warmed as the memory played behind his eye._

_"You have always spoken in strange riddles, you deranged man." She nuzzled her nose back into his chest. His scent brought back many happy memories._

_His thumb cleared away the rest of her tears. "You silly girl. Where is the respect for your elders?"_

_They both chuckled. Takahiro reached for Takara's sword when they parted. He inspected the blade, immediately recognizing Tōtōsai's work and was very impressed. From the wear on the hilt, and the blade, he could tell it had been used many times. It was taken care of, but its scent was stained with blood. For a moment, he wondered how many had laid victim to his daughter? She truly was not the little one that hid from the shadows any more. Takara had left a fragile creature, and returned a tenacious, beautiful demon._

_"Come," he held the hilt towards her, a prideful smile pulling at his lips. "We must explain to your brother that you will not be returning with us to the East. And I have unfinished business with Lord Sesshomaru. Hopefully he has returned to the castle since running off."_

* * *

><p>It was rough to watch her family's carriage disappear into the horizon. Her waving arm fell, even though they had probably stopped paying her any attention when they closed the doors. The wind whipped her hair as she waited until they were truly out of sight before turning away. The view from top of the wall, despite how much she hated the thing, was breath taking. She could see the mighty fortress of the West behind her. Even all the lands that it possessed before her. Up here, she felt mightier than any tree that she had ever climbed. Nothing could hide from her. And nothing could bother her, either. Even the guards seemed fine with leaving her alone.<p>

She went over the week since Sesshomaru's Courting ball. How her identity had been revealed, lashing out on Chiyo, meeting Takeshi's new mate, and their little one that would be welcomed to the world in a few full moons. A smile pulled at her lips as she promised herself that she would be there.

Her inner demon gave a sudden pur and she was thrown into the _two _times her lips had locked with the Lord of the West's. A flutter happened in her stomach and she tried her best to push the idea of his hair around her fingers, or his body against hers out of her thoughts. It had been a few days since she last thought of those events. But now there was no Hina's belly to distract her. Or Takeshi to pull her from that place. Now she was left, sitting on the edge of the wall as her feet dangled over the tree tops with her thoughts consuming her.

But the peace didn't last for long.

The very memory that kept gnawing at her brain, demanding that she waste more of her reverie upon it, suddenly was no longer trapped in her skull. Right behind her stood the Lord of the West. His scent took a moment to reach her nose, but it sent an egregious shiver to her toes. She did her best to keep the space between them, even though the only way she could was to go down, off from her ledge and into the wild below. With him so close behind, he gave her no other choice.

Before she could shift forward, a clawed finger reached out to catch one of her locks caught in the breeze. She stiffened, but hope he did not notice it. The Lord of the West did not need any leverage over her.

She decided to speak the words she had been toying with for a few weeks. Besides, the silence was actually starting to bother her.

"I wish to take Haru to the woods to train."

A small chuckle rumbled in his throat. He did not release her hair, like part of her wanted. Instead, he seemed to tighten the curl around his finger. She heard him take an inhale of breath through his nostrils, as if he was taking in her scent. A warning shot through her, like a cold rain in a summer heat. This was not the time to become a blubbering mess! She did not need to become like every other lady of court that spent too much time in the gaze of those golden eyes.

"And why do you voice your concern to me?"

"Because I wish to take Rin as well." She dug her claws into the stone, preparing for his mighty hands to push her off the ledge.

He finally released her hair and silence grew again. She dared to peek over her shoulder. Behind the lost in thought Sesshomaru, the guards were huddled together. Watching their lord deal with the strange half demoness. Deep in her chest, her inner demon wish to send a warning grow towards them. How dare they to think they could share her time with Sesshomaru!

If she could have, she would have smacked her inner demon. That blasted thing was starting to get real out of hand. Hadn't she spent almost her whole life avoiding a need for a mate. Hell, how many males had fallen because of her claws when they stepped to close? Why, and how, was Sesshomaru, the very one she should have kept the most distance, able to crawl under her skin. Dig past her organs till he was curled up with her inner demon in her chest. What had happened in these past months for her to allow this to happen?

Suddenly, the lord turned on his heels. His hair caught in the wind and tickled her cheek as he walked away. She watched him step. How his feet hit the ground. How steady, and poised the demon was. His hair still danced with the wind. The sun's rays caused a shine to run through it. She hated to admit it, but this demon was a marvelous creature.

_Hey!_ The part of her brain that had not been poisoned by Sesshomaru's scent gave a mighty roar through her thoughts. _What about Haru and Rin and training? Don't let him get out of answering you! _

_Oh...yeah_. She felt like she was waking up from a dream. _That bastard! _

She turned from her ledge and towards the lord. Only when she reached his side, did she speak.

"I asked you a question, Sesshomaru."

If she was dumb enough, she would have sliced at him with her sharp claws. What ever he had casted upon her in the woods nights ago was starting to get annoying. This weakness and daydreaming needed to stop.

He gave a soft grunt, as if acknowledging her. But nothing else came from the reticent lord. A growl went through her. Takara was becoming very tired of being strung along about this subject. She quickened her steps and poised in front of Sesshomaru. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Hard.

"I am taking Rin, Sesshomaru. We will go out and practice with some wooden swords. She and Haru have been dying to learn."

"You have been working hard keeping a distance."

It was like he had taken a fist to her stomach. Her inner demon curled away as if caught in the act. Yes, she had done her best to make sure she was never alone with the Lord of the West. She could not trust herself. Already she had let herself show weakness by getting too close. There had to be a line that she could not cross again. Ending up like every demoness in the high court, beseeching for his attention was not something she would allow herself to become.

Sesshomaru watched her internally battling herself. Yes, at first it was a blessing to be able to concentrate on his work without her magic working him over. But it seemed he could not shake it off, no matter how hard he tried. With her distracted with her kin, he had the same fate with his work. Lines on the scrolls, that littered his desk, were read over and over without actually working themselves into his brain. Not that they deserved that much of his attention, anyways. Already he was being bombarded by the other lands. All wondering of his interest of which lady had caught his eye. Then, the Princess of the East became a welcome distraction. Something he never thought he would ever be grateful for. The wench's magic must be awfully powerful.

"Take A-Un with you."

Those blue eyes shot towards him, pulled out of the deep thought he had pushed her into. He felt it, right then. How those blue eyes were able to dig past his guard and into his soul. They tighten a grip around his inner demon. One that it seemed perfectly okay with. Instead of running, or fighting the hold, it went peacefully. An experience that was new to him. But those damn blue eyes. They grew large, like a wild wolf, when he stepped closer. She did not step back, like she did when they were first in the woods. Was she challenging him to back down and put space back between them? His inner demon might have caved to her, but his pride would not.

He stepped closer. If he could have, all he would have to do is dip his head and her lips would be on his again. How badly his claws ached to dig into her skin. Crush her to his chest. Wrap her hair around his fingers and make her his. He almost spoke against her lips.

"Rin will need some form of protection while outside the gate."

A smirk pulled at his lips. Those blue eyes almost seemed glazed over, but were brought back to life by his words. They blazed. Both trapped in a stare off. Frozen to their spots to see what the other would do.

Her claws dug into his kimono. A growl was nearly on her lips.

"You dare mock me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

A quiet, scarce chuckle filled the exiguous space between them.

"To a princess? Never."

The grip on his kimono tightened as she tried to glare him down. A chuckle was threatening to crawl up his throat again. It was oddly soothing to see how rampant she could get. A hiss tickled his ear, filling it with an idea only his inner demon would agree with.

He stepped forward when her mouth opened to retaliate. Her words were muffled when his lips met hers. His inner demon cried with joy. It was so hungry for them. Even though they had only met twice, it was enamored already. The sound of her words halting in her throat was like an award to his inner demon. It was nearly doing circles in his chest that caused a warmth to spread to his fingers and toes. Was this her magic working again? How was she able to create such a spell each time this happened?

Part of him feared when her hands shifted that they were armed to push him away. His inner demon was not up to that. But, he would not allow himself to melt into her once again. There were too many witnesses. Even though they were _his _guards, pawns of his army. That did not stop word from whispering between them. Next would be the maids. It would spread like wildfire through the whole castle. Until his mother, the very last set of ears he would pray to all the gods would not hear such words, would be told.

He could almost feel the whine that echoed through his chest when he pulled away. But, he loved the sight of her frozen against him. Her claws still wrapped in his kimono, her eyes closed and those lips puckered. She recovered quicker than the times spent in the woods. Her lashes fluttered, and he felt his stomach mimicking them. Now, he almost growled. The power she had over him was drawing dangerously close to being out of his hands.

"If any harm comes to Rin," he spoke as her blue eyes tried their best to start a fire again. They continued to sparkle like the night sky, he disgustingly noticed. "You know the punishment."

"Have A-Un ready to leave as I prepare the precious cargo."

And she was gone. He was left grasping the air, his claws closing around nothing. His inner demon felt like ice. Just a void in his chest. An annoying, useless creature that resembled what used to be his natural instinct. A pathetic, poor example of the powerful, blood thirsty beast it had once been many moons before meeting that half demon. He turned, a growl on his lips.

* * *

><p>"But, why don't I get a real sword?"<p>

His little fingers wrapped around the wooden sword. Rin was already playing with her own make believe weapon.

"Because, you have not earned it yet." Takara watched as his yellow eyes fell to the ground with pure disappointment. She rolled hers at his childish behavior. "A sword weighs as much as you do, Haru. When you have mastered _this_," she indicated to the wooden sword in her hand, "you can learn to wield one like mine." She proudly patted the weapon at her side.

Rin dropped her own sword. She spun around, her arms out stretched. "Is this going to take a while? Rin is bored and wishes to go play with the flowers!"

The demon in Takara's chest gave a mighty growl. So, there wasn't a need to ask Sesshomaru about leaving today. All she had to do was inform him she was leaving for the afternoon and then he wouldn't have set her up for the… No. She did not need to let herself think of such things! There was already too many for her to call upon. To many times she had let herself go weak because of the pair of golden amber eyes. When she was not in his presence was not the time to go weak in the knees.

Instead of showing what she truly felt about Rin's disregard to the subject and all she had to deal with to get the three of them through the gate. She went to explain that it would take some time to learn and understand the blade and the power behind it. They needed to know that it would take more than an afternoon to learn how to wield even the wooden weapons, let alone one as powerful as hers. But, Haru spoke first. His little face set in such a serious way, Takara had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"However long it takes, it doesnt matter!" He was almost yelling. "We will get strong!"

Takara set on her knees to become eye level with the wolf pup. He would always be her little Haru, not matter how much he would grow. This image, his determined face, would be one of the many she would hold onto. Part of her was excited to see him grow, but she enjoyed his innocence to much to let that go.

_You know…_ her inner demon purred. She tried to swat it away, but it only crawled to the other side of her thoughts. _It's easy to make one of your own. There is a very eligible demon with fine genes that could help you… _

Takara shook her head before the image of a tall, silver haired male could be formed. Now was not the time. Actually, it would never be the right time to think of such things.

She turned to Haru, "lets get started then."

She was starting to feel bad after the hours slipped away. Both Rin and Haru were trying awfully hard to keep up with the lesson. Even though Takara mainly wished to reach the point where their eyes would stay open when the swords would meet. She could tell Haru was growing frustrated. She went beside him to fix his stance, but paused before her claws could wrap around his arms. A scent came to her nose. It belonged to someone she did not want to smell while ever around the children.

She reached out and instructed Haru to lead Rin over to A-Un. Before the children could even grasp hands, a sharp gust of wind cut through the clearing. Takara heard the two cry out as they fell to the earth. Her inner demon roared, keeping her standing tall as the leaves and dust danced in the wind. Sticks and stones tried slicing at her vision, but her glare never faltered. She had found the source of the wind, hidden in the trees. One of her fans were drawn and filled with poison. The leaves melted away as she sent a wave towards the attacker. The branches wilted, revealing the wind sorceress, Kagura.

"You dare disgrace my presence with your stench?" She smirked as the red eyes felt like fire on her face. "Kagura, you are more foolish than I ever would have taken you for."

The red eyed sorceress returned the smirk. "It would be wise to just surrender now. If you wish to keep those little brats safe."

"Like that would ever happen."

Takara chuckled as she threw her fan towards the red eyes. She followed her weapon. When Kagura lept to avoid the metal fan, Takara's fist met her cheek. The sorceress went tumbling into the foliage. Only a tree was able to stop her. A bloody mess, she spoke through the red vile that gargled passed her lips.

"I warned you."

Her red eyes glanced over Takara's shoulder. Takara followed the woman's gaze and her heart dropped to the floor. A baboon pelt stood before her, his hands full of a struggling Rin.

"Let us see who your heart cares for more. Save Rin from me, or Haru from Kagura, Princess Takara."

Then he was gone. Takara returned to the sorceress, who was struggling to stand. Her blood was hot, nearly on fire as she watched the girl fight against her wounds to stand straight. Takara's fingers were already on the hilt of her sword as she stepped towards the sorceress.

"I'm not done with you, yet." Her sword gave a spine tingling hiss as she removed it from its sheath.

The metal met with Kagura's pale skin. Takara could not suppress the smile at the sound of the flesh ripping away. A scream split Kagura's lips as the sword pierced through her shoulder. The metal vibrated when it met with the tree behind Kagura's back. Takara gave a mighty push against the hilt, lodging the blade deeper into the bark. She stepped back to inspect her work. Kagura tried fighting against the sword, but the red staining her kimono grew. Her fangs dug into her lip to cease a whimper.

She went to turn a nasty curse upon the half demon. Before her tongue could summon the words, the demoness had gone. Her red eyes turned to the crying wolf pup, hidden behind Sesshomaru's two headed dragon. She could tell that he had never witnessed something like this in his life. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be upset, you little brat. Your half breed, whatever you want to call her, did this to keep you safe from me. Get out of here and get that ignorant Sesshomaru before I get out of this."

She saw him running through the trees. This was the real Naraku. Her inner demon insistent upon it. She needed to catch him. Rin's tears were hot in the air, her screams filled Takara's ears. It caused her inner demon to cry with worry. But her blood boiled. Her nails craved to feel his blood under them. She would return the favor for making her appear the fool more than once.

She jumped, landing before Naraku. Her claws swung. The white pelt fell to the ground in shreds. His dark hair fell in curtains. Red eyes glared at her.

"Caution, Princess Takara." A smirk pulled at his lips. "What would Lord Sesshomaru think when you return to the castle with the human child in pieces?"

"You think so lowly of me, Naraku."

Takara cracked her knuckles and swung again. He ducked, only his hair the victim to her claws. Rin was crying as her little form was tossed in the crook of Naraku's arm. Takara could tell, besides fright, she was crying in pain. He was off again, running in between the trees. He remained safe from Takara's claws by using Rin as a shield. Takara had the most vile curses loaded when Rin was in earshot.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the tree line. Behind him started the great waterfall that signaled the end of the Western lands. When you landed at the bottom, you were in the southern territory. Takara could hear the crashing of water. The fall was steeper than most mountains. Had Naraku led her here, or was it purely by accident?

A laugh shook Naraku as he removed Rin from his side. He held her to his chest, like a caring father would for his kin. It made Takara's skin to crawl that Rin had to suffer such thing.

"Your heart is your biggest weakness, Princess Takara. I must thank you for falling into my trap so easily."

His hand brushed a strand of black hair from Rin's face. The child flenched, tears staining her cheeks. The beast in Takara's chest was begging to take control. To leap forward and tear this bastard to shreds with its teeth.

"Don't touch her, Naraku."

Takara growled as she reached for her final fan. She trusted the metal. Knew it's use was better than most swords, crafted even by Tōtōsai. That still didn't stop her wish for her blade. This vile demon before her was crafty. The faith she had in her weapon was strong… but her sword would have set her inner demon at a little bit of ease.

For a moment, she thought of her Haru. She hoped the wolf pup had his wits about him. She had pinned Kagura to that tree to give him a head start with A-Un to fetch Sesshomaru. If she would have stayed for a moment longer, she knew he would have listened to every word she would have instructed. But there had been no time. Her heart twisted. A cold went through her. She could only hope he had known to return to the castle.

_Hope_. She scoffed. Never before had she believed in such a thing.

A smile formed on Naraku's face. It turned Takara's stomach upside down. He repositioned Rin, no longer cradling her. His claws dug into her kimono as he dangled her before Takara.

"Don't touch her, you say?" His red eyes flared. "That, I can do for you, Princess."

A scream split the human's lips when Naraku tossed her over his shoulder. Takara pounced, brushing past the foul demon. She burst through the brush just in time to see Rin's head disappearing over the edge of the clift. Her tear filled brown eyes met with Takara's before sinking past the rocks. Takara jumped, reaching a clawed hand out. Her inner demon howled, regretting this move before she could process what was happening.

It was one of Naraku's roots. Penetrating her back, again. Instead of cutting through her torso, this root took a different path. She could feel it tear the skin of her torso, rip through her organs until it shot out her shoulder. A hiss slipped through her lips when she hit the earth. But, she felt a little wrist in her grasp. The pain was starting to set in. Her muscles protested when she pulled the human from the dangerous drop, back to land. They begged her not to move any more. Her stomach and lung had been hit. Probably even more than that. She could feel the blood filling her torso. This was much worse than the last time Naraku had struck her with his root. Survival was not promising.

Takara tried to smile. Tried to relax the child. But nothing could ease her after seeing her guardian sliced through with a root. Takara tried to speak, to tell the child all was well. But, she did not last long. Her mouth was filling with blood and vile was crawling up her throat. She pulled herself to her knees, her arms were wobbly and barely kept her up. The bloody vomit spewed from her lips and soiled the earth. She gasped for breath and a wheezing sound fill the air. No matter how hard she tried, there was not enough to fill her punctured lung.

Naraku chuckled, "you're mine."

She smelt it. The miasma Inuyasha had described to her. She had witnessed it before from her travels. Had made a note to stay away from such a disgusting scent. But now, it was filling her. Color started draining from her vision. No wound had ever hurt this bad. Every broken bone, or sword wound she had ever received could have been bundled together and cast upon her now and she would choose that course. Death was close. It would be welcomed, if she had endure this pain much longer.

"Rin…" Takara gargled as another wave of blood and vomit exploded from her mouth. She had to catch her breath before she could continue. "what… are you...doing…" The human child had shaken her head. As if awakening from a dream. "Rin… you need… you must… YOU GOTTA RUN, RIN!" Another body shaking inhale, "get out of here, damnit!"

The human fell to her knees. Stunned. Frozen. Fear filled. She had seen her family eaten by wolves. Sesshomaru with a hole in his belly. But this would haunt her for ever. Takara, her second guardian, was dying in front of her. She reached out a small, innocent, hand. Takara needed help! She was going to die!

Even Naraku knew that it was a bad idea. He spoke, "I would not do that, Rin. Your sensitive human flesh could not handle the strength of the miasma that is coursing through her as we speak."

"Rin," Takara tried speaking as if nothing was wrong. But her eyes betrayed her. They were glazed over. If you watched closely, you could probably see the purple poison that was filling her. Her cheeks were losing their color. Blood stained her lips, her chin, the front of her kimono. It was all proving that nothing was alright. "Run, rin. Run to Haru…. Run to Sesshomaru. Whoever you find… just get… out of here." She added, quietly, "please, Rin."

"Your passion is conspicuous, Princess Takara. But useless. Once the miasma reaches your heart, the human child will be next."

Takara chuckled as she turned towards Naraku. Her claws dug into the root, releasing a nasty hiss of miasma into the air. "Like I would let you do that."

She was so close to the ledge. All she had to do was fall backwards and the gods would handle the rest. She felt the pull, and Naraku came with her. He glared and yelled things she could not hear. The wind in her ears were too strong. A bright light burned her eyes. It grew stronger and brighter until it was nearly cuddling her. The pain started to disperse. From the top of the waterfall, she could see a pair of brown eyes screaming at her.

She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try. For Rin and Haru. It was no use for her, if the misama didn't kill her, Naraku would when they landed. For a moment, she saw Inuyasha staring at her with his big golden eyes and red ball. She shook her head. No, it was Rin staring and some where, Haru was worried. She was their last hope. For them to be safe, this fight would be worth it.

She knew what his mind felt like. Some how, she was able to reach it from this distance. Able to breach his barriers and sit in the middle of his ponderings as he glanced over the scrolls on his desk. For once, she did not dare peak around. Her lungs expanded, as much as they could to take in air. She let loose a noise that would rattle his eardrums.

"SSSSEEEESSSSSSSSHHHHOOOOMMMMAAAARRRRUUUU!"


	14. Who am I?

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** I am very sorry for how long it took to get this out! I promise that I have a lot written, now I must transfer XD but I promise it's getting good! Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_She was so close to the ledge. All she had to do was fall backwards and the gods would handle the rest. She felt the pull, and Naraku came with her. He glared and yelled things she could not hear. The wind in her ears were too strong. A bright light burned her eyes. It grew stronger and brighter until it was nearly cuddling her. The pain started to disperse. From the top of the waterfall, she could see a pair of brown eyes screaming at her._

_She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try. For Rin and Haru. It was no use for her, if the misama didn't kill her, Naraku would when they landed. For a moment, she saw Inuyasha staring at her with his big golden eyes and red ball. She shook her head. No, it was Rin staring and some where, Haru was worried. She was their last hope. For them to be safe, this fight would be worth it._

_She knew what his mind felt like. Some how, she was able to reach it from this distance. Able to breach his barriers and sit in the middle of his ponderings as he glanced over the scrolls on his desk. For once, she did not dare peak around. Her lungs expanded, as much as they could to take in air. She let loose a noise that would rattle his eardrums._

_"SSSSEEEESSSSSSSSHHHHOOOOMMMMAAAARRRRUUUU!"_

* * *

><p>He heard the call. It struck his thoughts like a whip as her voice filled his skull. A hand reached into his chest and held onto his heart with a cold grip. Never before had he heard her voice in such distress. There was no need for the scout that burst through his office door to alert him of a problem. He was already at the window. He flew as fast at his skill would allow. The wall was under him in minutes. He saw A-Un and the wolf pup with Takara no where in sight. The hand around his heart gave another tight squeeze. His inner demon gave a sad howl. What was happening? Where was the half demon? Why had she left Haru alone? Where was Rin? His pace quickened.<p>

Then, Naraku's scent filled his nose. A growl ejaculated out of him. Damn that half breed! What was he scheming?

He landed in a clearing, the last place where all three scents mingled. Practice swords littered the grass. Indentations from A-Un, when he launched into the sky, were fresh in the dirt. Then, he spotted the puddle of blood, the mangled mess and red eyes that glared at him. He returned the glare and noticed the sword in her shoulder. He knew that hilt all too well. It was her's. Takara.

"Hopefully you can save one of them." She gave a dry laugh. "He either killed the half-breed or the human child of yours."

A growl roared out of him as he shot off towards the disgusting scent that belonged to Naraku. He landed by the waterfall that separated his lands from the south. The amount of blood and vomit that stained the grass caused the hair on his inner demons neck to stand on end. Naraku was here. Both his and Takara's scents lead him to the edge of the cliff, where they were disappearing quickly.

He paused. What would he see when he glanced over? Her scent was fading. His inner demon was hiding. To afraid to take the chance and witness what had happened to her. A voice whispered in his ear. It belonged to someone he had not heard from in a hundred years. He was thrown into a memory that had been hidden in the back of his mind.

"_Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son_?"

The voice of Inu no Taishō played in his skull. Why would he be haunted by this memory?

His own voice answered his father's question. He was much younger.

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me_."

"_Supreme conquest... tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect_?"

"_Protect_?" There was a long pause before he spoke again. "_The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such._"

Then, what was this feeling? How much had changed since that one evening he and his father shared a hill as the full moon filled the sky. He could still smell Inu no Taishō's blood that soiled the ground as they watched a human village began to burn down. Yes, that was the evening Inuyasha was born. And the night Inu no Taishō died. Was this what his father meant by having someone to protect? The tight grip on his heart must have been what Inu no Taishō was trying to teach him all those years ago. Was the same grip on his heart when he disappeared into the night to defend the human woman?

Rin's scent reached his nose, pulling him far away from that memory. She was a huddled form. Her tears mimicked the falls as she glanced over the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru called out to her. The brown eyes turned to him with fear. A moment passed before she realised who stood before her. He saw the relief that crossed her face before she ran to him. Her little arms encased his legs. The white material of his hakama became damp when she hid her face into it.

"He… that bad man with the red eyes… he…" Rin's voice shook. Her whole body heaved with sobs. "She saved Rin. She caught me before I fell over the cliff. But, he struck her with a root! Takara was in so much pain! There was so much blood…"

"Rin." It took her a moment to pull away from her hiding spot. His voice was very serious. "Where did they go?"

She sniffled, rubbing her arm along her nose. "She fell over the cliff and took him with her. He said he had filled her with miasma, mi'lord. She was very hurt." It would take many nights to get the image of Takara, pale and bloody, out of her nightmares.

He stepped towards the edge. This story had been told to him once before. A mother, filled with poison that fell to her death. It was sickening ironic for her story to end the same. From here, he could still see the forms of Takara and Naraku falling towards the earth. Her black hair was caught in the wind. A root had pierced her. Even from this distance, Sesshomaru knew it was a killing blow. If the miasma did not kill her, the loss of blood would. Hell, even Naraku might not survive this fall. Not with Takara's claws in the root. She was holding on with the little life she had left.

His inner demon jumped against his rib cage. Suddenly brought out of hiding at the image of her still alive. It wanted so badly, enough to fight for control, to leap towards her. It was foolish. Blinded by the grip on his heart to face the truth. There was no way he could reach her. Impossible to rid her blood of the miasma that was seeking her heart this very moment. She would be dead before her body hit the earth. That still did not stop the creature from thrashing.

A-Un and the wolf pup landed. His little feet were running and beside Sesshomaru. They both watched as the combined figures disappeared into the foliage of the southern land. Sesshomaru was surprised when he felt little fist hitting his leg.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?"

His cry almost split his ear drums. He was crying as much as Rin. Sesshomaru turned away.

"There was nothing to save. If she is not already, the ground she will hit will kill her."

"But… but you're the great Lord Sesshomaru!"

Haru's tears were falling as he sunk to his knees. The truth was hard for the young demon to take. Even he, Sesshomaru, had a moment where he was bothered at the sight of her falling. The dragon behind them gave a groan as the reins rattled against his rough scales. The males turned towards the sound as Rin crawled onto the saddle. Her face was stern, despite how stained it was of her tears.

"We need to save Takara, mi'lord!"

She flicked the reins. Before the mighty dragon could smack it's tail to the ground, Sesshomaru appeared beside them. He pulled hard on the metal bit, keeping the dragon still.

"Stay." He turned a glare to the wolf pup. "Protect Rin, or it will be your life as payment."

Before the pup could object, Sesshomaru was over the edge. A purple explosion shook the trees on the ground below. He shot towards it and burst through the canopy of leaves. The miasma was potent; even he could not stay here for very long. He searched through the purple haze. His nose almost useless since the air was heavily tainted of Naraku and his poison. There had to be a sign of her corpse. His inner demon sang a sad song. Darkness started to fill his chest. He felt a chill that he had never felt before. What was this feeling?

A wind swept through the forest. He reached a hand out, grasping onto a welting tree branch as the purple haze started to clear. The pale girl with a mirror appeared through the miasma. Her emotionless gaze fell upon Sesshomaru. Her mirror began to glow, the image of a sword reflected in it. Then, he realised, it was coming _out_ of the mirror. The blade took aim for him. He stepped aside and the weapon shot passed him. Another gust of wind completely cleared the area. Kagura's feather flew above the remaining branches. Sesshomaru spotted the wind sorceress and her bloody wound. Even a broken Naraku and… yes! She was there. Alive, but barely. Her blue eyes met with his as the feather whisked them away.

Sesshomaru reached for Tōkijin, his claws wrapped around the familiar hilt. Then, he felt it. That familiar feather touch of hers in his thoughts.

_Don't. Save the children, please. Sesshomaru_.

He could hear the pain in her voice. But, he had heard her! She was still alive, at least. His lip snarled as he let her slip away. His attention was brought back to the sword that had been shot at him. It was deeply dug into the bark of the tree. Immediately, he recognized the hilt. The blade was _hers._ His inner demon gave a furious roar in his chest. It had transformed on its own accord and thrashed around. Fire blew from its throat. The darkness lit up with it. Takara was still alive.

He slid the blade in between Tōkijin and Tenseiga and turned away from the now dead forest.

* * *

><p>She woke. Was there life after that darkness? It felt like she had been stuck there, waiting. Anticipating of what would happen next. All around her was darkness. Nothing else. There was a moment when she feared even <em>she<em> was nothing. Just a speck in the dark. Nothing. She waited as long as she could before it started to drive her crazy. She need to escape before the darkness totally engulfed her. She had to get out of here… wherever that was.

When she was aware that she still had eyelids, she did her hardest to open them. A bright light nearly blinded her. It took a moment before she was adjusted. The sight was less than amazing. Just more darkness. It was odd, since the light by her was so bright, but it did not reach very far. She felt her fingers wiggle, then her toes. Slowly, as if a mud had been injected into her veins and was making its way through her body, her limbs became alive. She heard the splash of water when she shifted her arm to her face. Five digits were still attached to her palms. No scratches. No marks or evidence of her fall or misama poisoning. When droplets fell from her arm, she felt it hit her face.

So, she was in the water. When her body became more aware, she realised her body was in the mysterious water. Everything but her face was submerged. When her neck gained the strength, she lifted her head and saw her naked body in the _glowing _water. The bright light that had originally blinded was no candle, or open window, but the water itself! Where the hell was she? Was this water meant for healing purposes? Was that how she had no marks to show the fall she had with one of Naraku's roots penetrating her? There was no way she could have survived that. In fact, what had happened to Naraku? Had he also survived the fall? Was he so badly wounded that he could not finish her off when they landed? She could not help the smile that inched across her face at the idea of his red eyes full of fear as they plummeted towards the ground. Rin and Haru must have survived, then. She truly smiled, then. Her little ones had to be safe.

But, that didn't resolve the issue of _where _she was. She reached out, even though her body begged her not too. The muscles in her shoulder and down her arm ached as her fingers inched towards the edge of the tub, she could only assume, she was trapped in. When her fingers curled around a rough edge, she gripped and pulled as hard as her arm could handle. Already she was winded when her side hit the carved wall. It was a rough stone that had been crudely crafted. It was nothing like the ones in the bathhouse in the West. A cold came over her heart. Sesshomaru. Had he gotten her message? Had he gotten to the children in time before Kagura could escape from the tree? She shook her head away of all the dark thoughts before they could consume her. She needed to figure out where she was before thinking of deeper things.

It took more energy than needed to lift her other arm to the rough wall to pull her body out of the water. Already she was shaking. Fighting to get enough air into her lungs. It had been a long time since she had been this weak. When her chest hit the cold stone of the floor, she paused. Her breaths were short and gasping. Her lungs could not get enough air to function. It was causing her body to suffer. Small dots littered her vision as she tried to recognize the room. But, the glow from the water was weak. No windows could help her identify where she was, either. This room must have been in a basement of some sorts. Far from light and life.

From the corner of her eye, someone shifted. She turned a growl towards them. Warning them that even though she was weakened, she still had fight in her. Brown eyes answered her. Young, innocent eyes. They glanced towards her, then returned their deep thoughts.

"You… you're Sango's brother."

She had seen him before in Sango's thoughts. His demon slayer garb even matched Sango's. Let alone their dark hair and eyes. A sadness seemed to come over him at the mention of the woman's name.

"I do not know who that is."

"Are you not Kokau?"

He turned back towards her with glazed brown eyes. They no longer belonged to the young, innocent boy. Even his voice changed. No warmth filled his words.

"You need to stop talking." He stood. Slowly, and awkwardly. As if he was not the one controlling his body. "Master would not be pleased to know that you had moved."

She gave him a warning growl when he approached her. But, no matter how menacingly she sounded, he did not falter. Her strength had been sapped just getting half way from the water. And he was armed, and trained to kill weak demons. Unfortunately, she had to level herself to ones he could easily take down with his kusarigama. Which, was in a death grip in his bone white fingers. Her claws swiped at him, the only sort of defense she could muster at this moment. She could feel the cut almost hitting the bone of his ankle. A gasp fell out of the boy's mouth as tears filled his brown eyes. The real Kohaku was here. He glanced down at Takara with confusion mixing with his tears. For a moment, she felt a ping of guilt for striking such an innocent creature. He was very young and something was not totally right with him. How could he not know who Sango was? His own flesh and blood. There was no way she could have mixed him up with someone else.

The glaze set over his eyes again. He lifted his injured foot and brought it across her face. A hiss slipped through her teeth as she fell back to the water. It splashed high into the air. It fell on her like rain. Warm, slimy rain. It gave a bright glow before darkness settled around her.

* * *

><p>She had no idea how long she continued to float in the glowing water. Darkness would fade away, and when she awoke again, another would be watching her in the water. A rotation was formed. First, Kohaku. Then an oddly pale girl with a mirror. It was a sick sight to water herself floating in the reflection of the mirror. Takara did her best to avoid the image. Already, she could see her bones. Her skin was taut and her eyes were bleak. It helped give her an idea of how long she had been trapped. But, her suspicions were confirmed one day when Kagura made an appearance to baby sit. Yet, she was never answered of <em>why<em> she was here. What had Naraku done with her?

Unfortunately, despite how much she had been resting, her body never seemed to heal. Her blood was still full of miasma, she assumed. It destroyed everything it touched. Without food, or proper water to drink, her body had nothing to restore it. It was turning on itself to keep her alive. And all she could do was stay afloat in the glowing water.

It alarmed her, one day after awakening, that the water had been drained. A candle had been lit. The small flame illuminated the shackles that held her limbs, and neck to the floor. The ritual still continued. Sleep. Wake up, have glaring contest with whoever was watching. Fade into darkness.

Once, she awoke to an empty room. It was a relief to know that she had a moment to herself. She tested the chains. Wondering if the little strength she had left could break the metal. But, a chuckle filled the room. Bounced off the stone and rattled her thoughts. Shivers ran down her arms, and across her body. Her skin grew sensitive with goose bumps.

"Good morning, Princess." His voice was down right disgusting.

"What do you want, Naraku?" She spat.

Her glare was the hottest she had ever created. Never had a creature filled her with so much hate. Nothing Aya or Chiyo had ever done could create this much resentment.

"I decided to visit my guest, Princess." He stepped from the darkness. His blood eyes nearly glowed in the dark. He was not wearing his baboon pelt today, either. "I am surprised to see you have been able to keep your sanity for this long. You should be thanking me. After that fall, you died. Not even Sesshomaru could have saved you. And your little wolf pup and that human child would have died in vein."

Her insides grew colder than winter. What did he mean? No, they had to have been safe! Sesshomaru had heard her call. He would not have ignored it since Rin was with her. Had Kagura escaped her bindings and killed Haru before Sesshomaru had gotten there… if he had showed up at all. She shook her head. No. They had to be safe.

Her voice was shakier than she ever would want it to be. "Make your point, N-Naraku."

"Bossy as a princess should be." He chuckled and smirked down at her. It made her stomach twist. "If you wish for me to be forward, then forward I shall be. My business with you will go smoothly if you give into the miasma."

She glared. "And what business do you even have with me?"

A dark gleam danced across his eyes. "Without you, Princess, who will kill of all of your friends so I can complete the jewel?"

"The jewel is for the weak. Is that what you are after?" She rolled her eyes, "you are even more pathetic than I took you for. I am not like your pawns, either. I can not be controlled. Never will I _ever_ again share air with you. Let alone follow an order that the air was used to voice it."

A chuckle filled the room again. He threw his head back as the chuckle transformed into a might laugh. When he finally contained himself, he stepped into the carved out tub, that Takara was trapped in, and kneeled beside her. His finger brushed the side of her cheek as his red eyes bore into her. They touched her heart and a cold filled her. It was nothing like when Sesshomaru's golden eyes filled her heart. Then, it fluttered. Now, it was trapped in a pool of red. It was cold. lifeless. Her will to keep fighting was slipping through her fingers.

"How wrong you are, Princess."

The image of Haru filled her thoughts. He was smiling his big, innocent smile. Flames filled her vision and he slowly burned to ash. In her hands was a bloody head. Her claws were stained with the warm, red liquid. She gasped, letting it fall to the earth. Yellow eyes, frozen wide with fear, stared back at her. Rin's corpse laid beside his in the same fashion.

Naraku's lips were against hers. She tried to rid herself of the nightmare that kept playing behind her eyes. It kept replying as his lips pressed against hers. His claws grasped the side of her face. She tried fighting against the chains. But the metal dug into her sensitive flesh. Blood was hot against her skin as it rolled down her neck. His tongue slipped past her lips. Unlike Sesshoumaru's, it did not ask to play. Instead, it took over her whole mouth. Exploring as far as it could. A growl was stuck in her throat as she caught it with her teeth. She bit as hard as she could. Instead of the metallic flavor filling her mouth, miasma burned her tongue. She tried even harder to pull away. To seal her lips after spitting the poison out. But the more she fought, the quicker the acid filled her mouth and slithered down her throat. It was slow. Burned everything it touched. Vile was crawling up her throat. Her empty stomach could not handle it. But Naraku's tongue kept flowing with miasma, forcing the stomach acid back into her throat.

When he pulled away, she coughed. That caused the yellow stomach vile to spill onto her chin. She was so much weaker now. There were three Naraku's smirking down at her. She saw darkness coming again. Her lips spoke before she slipped away.

"You will regret that."

* * *

><p>Something hit her forehead. It kind of hurt. It happened again. Like someone was flicking her right in between the eyes. It took a moment to open her eyes. Her strength had left her day ago. All she saw was darkness. There was no more candle or glowing water to help her recognize the room any more. Whatever struck her again. She felt it slip down her forehead and caught in her hair. It was a water droplet. Or something along those lines.<p>

She counted. One...two...three… it hit again. One...two...three… she waited… four...five...six. Finally, it hit. There was no rhythm to whatever was dripping on her.

After that, sleep never came. The constant dropping of water kept her brain awake. The moment she felt the darkness, besides what was already surrounding her, coming in, a droplet would fall in between her eyes. Hundreds, thousands of time she had counted the times the droplets had fallen. She tried turning to her inner demon for comfort. It had been such a long time since she last felt its growl warm her blood. But, only silence greeted her. There was no chance of escaping this torture. Not even her heart felt the need to keep fighting for… her brain went empty for a moment… Not even the idea of Sesshomaru could help her keep her sanity in between the falling droplets.

She needed to keep her thoughts straight. Naraku could not win.

_Sesshomaru was keeping the children safe._

_ Hopefully that human child had found her home. She keeps crying in my dreams._

_ Sesshomaru will save me._

_ Sessh...o… maru, is his name….. right?_

_ Who was that silver haired demon?_

_ Who am I?_

* * *

><p>Another end! Sorry the chapters havent been that long... but I hope this plot twist will keep you happy:D please dont kill me!<p> 


	15. But, who are you

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** So I realised it has been forever and a half since I last posted. I am sorry to the readers! I promise I have a lot written. I reached a major writing block because I fear the emotional state I will have to be in for the next two or so chapters to be officially written and typed out XD but I promise it's getting good! But, a warning now. It started to get a little emotional. Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_After that, sleep never came. The constant dropping of water kept her brain awake. The moment she felt the darkness, besides what was already surrounding her, coming in, a droplet would fall in between her eyes. Hundreds, thousands of time she had counted the times the droplets had fallen. She tried turning to her inner demon for comfort. It had been such a long time since she last felt its growl warm her blood. But, only silence greeted her. There was no chance of escaping this torture. Not even her heart felt the need to keep fighting for… her brain went empty for a moment… Not even the idea of Sesshomaru could help her keep her sanity in between the falling droplets._

_She needed to keep her thoughts straight. Naraku could not win._

_Sesshomaru was keeping the children safe._

_Hopefully that human child had found her home. She keeps crying in my dreams._

_Sesshomaru will save me._

_Sessh...o… maru, is his name….. right?_

_Who was that silver haired demon?_

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p>Gods, she was hot. It was stifling. As if something was wrapped around her, trapping her in with the heat. She felt her skin starting to perspire. The air around her was thick and seemed to hit the back of her throat like dried up grass. She felt confined and needed to escape before she melted away. Something stirred behind her when she went to move away. Whatever it was, it groaned and moved (if possible) closer to her. Causing more heat to engulf her. Something ran across her belly and clasped onto her. Holding onto her as if she was the warmth, and, whatever it was, was freezing. She was very well aware that she was not alone. Claws caressed her. Skin met hers. A leg wedged between hers. She tried to thrash but it only caused the grip around her to tighten. Whatever clung to her refused to let go.<p>

She paused for a moment as she tried to recollect what had happened for her to end up in this mangle of arms and legs. She tried raking her thoughts, but nothing came to mind. Literally, nothing. It was blank. An empty space that held no memories at all. The shelves that should have held her past were barren. Her heart hurt in her chest as she tried again to recall her memories. Not even her name came to her tongue. The fear that filled her could not be sedated. Who was she?

Those arms tightened. Whatever was against her back shifted. She felt something dig into her hair. After a quick, not totally calming breath, she realized it was just a nose. Whoever owned it took a deep breath in. An indulged sigh brushed against her ear. They seemed pleased that her scent was near. They took another greedy inhale and tightened their grip. Seriously, if they tried to pull her closer, both their bodies would become one.

A sudden thought struck her. If this being held onto her so tightly, it must be because they cared very much for her. And, if they cared for her, they _must _know information about her. At least her name. She tried turning away to crawl to her knees and wake the person, and also escape this heat. It had became quite stifling. Her back was starting to sweat. The claws rebelled against her movement. They dug into her skin until it hurt. An aggravated sigh shot from her nose. So, staying within the arms, she turned towards the arm owner.

A gasp fell from her mouth as her eyes landed upon a man. Her cheeks became much hotter than her back. It was a gorgeous man. An unclad man that had no excuse to hide his form from the world. Her eyes did their best to absorb every inch of this mans exposed, pale skin. It was perfect. Nothing marred him except for the magenta strips that ran with the muscles on his ribs. Their bodies were entangled and kept anything further south than his bellybutton a secret. Her cheeks burned with the thought.

Pushing against the man's chest, she gave herself enough space to glance at his face. Yet again, another flawless stretch of skin met her gaze. Two magenta strips curved under both his cheek bones. Thick, dark eyelashes were lined with the magenta color. What creature was this? Was he a God? Only they could have carved such a thing from stone. Could he have been made from the moon? Was that why he was so pale? Was the blue crescent moon etched on his forehead an insignia? She reached a cautious finger and found the skin on his forehead to be very smooth. There was no way this was a scar. It must have been a birthmark. The coat of arms for a God.

She followed the curve of his nose. Felt the soft lips that almost seemed to pucker against her fingertip. It was strange how the sense of familiarity filled her. Like she belonged in the grip of this deity. It did not make any sense. Just like waking up and not knowing her own name. For a moment, however, she decided to ignore that she forgot who she was to enjoy how his skin felt under her finger. The digit traveled down his neck and over the muscles that create the powerful chest and torso. Who was this creature and who was she to be able to touch him? Had she slipped away from the world in her sleep and this was her guardian angel? Were heavenly beings allowed to be this gorgeous? Or _naked _in such an intimate moment with someone who was not an angel? It must have been a sin to have his arms this tight around something not as magnificent as he.

Her deity moved. She froze, hoping that he would continue to sleep. It was a blessing to see an angel, let alone be held by one. She wasn't ready to be released or to deal with the consequences of waking up a heavenly being. But, he did rouse. His lids shot open, revealing eyes that no jewel could match. Molten golden caught her probing him. She did the only thing one could do when expecting to feel the reign anger from an angel. She tensed. Shut her eyes as tight as possible and mentally prepared herself for a great deal of pain.

However, she heard the air catch in his throat. The same noise she had made when she first saw what was holding her when she woke. Cautiously, she opened one eye to see what was happening beyond her lids. His eyes fell upon her and made her insides suddenly shy. He was studying her the same way her brave finger had done with him. She watched, frozen, as an emotion swirled in his eyes. The claws ran up her arm and into her hair. He gripped onto the locks and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. It was like she was the deity and he was praising the Gods that she was here. She couldn't lie to herself. Her skin was alive with goosebumps. A trail of fire was in the wake of his fingertips.

The angel seemed to pause from his praying. He opened his eyes, and they looked like they had been filled with pain and her presence cured it.

"You're here."

Gods, even his voice could melt her into a pile of goop. His hands were alive again. They brought her closer until he could dig his nose into her hair. Her face felt the rise of his chest when he took another huge inhale of her scent. A thought poked through the fog that was filling her skull. Her lips spoke it as she tried to guide herself out of this foreign lust he had filled her with.

"But, who are you?"

He tensed under her cheek. She regretted ever harming this angel. His claws pulled her away. Far enough so his golden eyes could study her once more. A cold settled over her as she saw the pain set in his eyes again. She wanted nothing more than to return to his chest. Her nose needed to indulge on his scent a little while longer. Maybe that would help her memory return. But, as his eyes called to something deep in her chest she felt a sad howl echo quietly in the darkness that was her memory . The angel looked like he had been struck. Such a strange expression for a beautiful face. She felt incredibly small when she realised he looked harmed because she did not know who he was. Even though his face continued to look calm, those golden eyes could not hide that type of pain.

From that place in the shadows, something rattled between her ribs. Like an animal thrashing against a cage. Another sad call came from her chest as the knocking continued. She wanted to reach into the darkness and pull back the locked door. Flash a light into the abyss of her memory. She knew the answers of who she, or the deity, was were behind the door. But, no matter how hard she tried reaching for it, her fingers could not clasp onto the handle. A sharp pain was forming in her temple. She returned her attention to those golden eyes, the ones that seemed to whisper to the caged beast in the dark. He had to know the answers. Those eyes had known her before she had forgotten who she was. Her fingers felt for his chin. Instantly, the pain started to ebb. His cheek fit perfectly in her hand. His expression did not falter, but those golden pools seemed to warm.

"Who am I?"

His claws were suddenly around her face. He held her still as their bodies touched anyway possible. A crack filled the void in her chest like a small ray of light. The bindings of her memories started to weaken. Then, his lips were against hers. Something in her chest roared and the single crack splintered across a mighty door. Whatever was behind it fought against the henges with all its might. A pain filled her that made her want to scream. It seemed like a crack in her skull was mimicking what the light had done to the door. Images filled her vision. So many flooded her thoughts, she thought she might be sick. A young boy with black hair and blue eyes guided her through a garden as they ran from an evil shadow. A snake was killing a woman. Groups of children were pointing at her and laughing. Her head was spinning. A silver headed girl was sudden hitting her. A freshly dug grave made her very sad. Then, she was falling as a pain filled her chest. A young girl was watching her fall. Darkness was starting to fill the edges of her vision. This pain was unbearable. There were too many images filling her brain, she was not sure if it could hold them all. Giving away to the abyss seemed the only way to escape the pain.

She was suddenly aware of lips against hers. They were warm and seemed to send a calming wave through her. She realised they belonged to the angel. His grasp on her settled her splitting head. Things seemed to find the places where they belonged. Tentatively, her fingers found his shoulder. His skin was hot against hers. She did know this skin. Had felt it a couple times, in a situation close to this. A memory of a witch came to her and, as if she had done it many times before, mentally reached out for this angel. But, he was not that. He was a demon.

_Sesshomaru_. The thought filled her with a happiness she could not remember ever feeling before. She fell through a wall of mist and suddenly she was kissing herself.

He growled. His actions almost lewd as he crawled on top of her. He needed to claim more than just her mouth. His hands roamed her naked body to make sure it was really she. It had been two months since she was apprehend with a wounded Naraku. Even though Sesshomaru would never admit it, he was very pleased to see that she was alive. They both celebrated as their tongues danced against the others. The fear of the darkness in her chest no longer plagued her. She was free to accept the attention of the deity that had woken her.

However, a somber sort of warning cut through her. Almost extinguishing the warmth in her chest. She felt a grip around her throat. It was neither hands or imagination. The splinters in her skin stung like poison as the grip of Naraku's root tightened. She tried to make a sound, but a groan could not even escape her throat. She needed to warn the Lord of the West. She tried to pull away, but it was too late. The root had slithered between their bodies and created a tight grip of her wrist. Before either could process it, she was pulled from under Sesshomaru. A chuckle filled the air as he jumped to his feet.

She tried, yet again, to warn Sesshomaru that it was Naraku but no words passed her lips. The roots held her captive, even though she was using all her might against them to return to Sesshomaru's side. Her body was completely exposed as the roots held her off the ground. Cold, clammy hands were on her. The skin under their grasp started to crawl. She knew who they belonged to before a pale finger tucked under her chin. Even with all her strength, she could not fight against his grip. Naraku chuckled as he steered her face towards him. His red eyes gleamed, filled with a passion that caused her insides to freeze.

Sesshomaru growled. He was fighting with his inner demon. He needed to keep in control. With Takara so close to Naraku, it would not be wise to transform. Even though he could rip the vile demon to shreds with his teeth, the woman might get trampled in the process. At this moment, he could only handle distraction from one half demon at a time. Naraku's roots were emerging from the floor. With ease, Sesshomaru sliced them down with his claws. But, with each step he took closer to Takara, the wilder the roots became.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku nearly cackled when the dog demon was about to summon his poison whip. "you fight in vain. Here, the limbo of your sleep and dreams, I control what happens. You see, if it wasn't for Princess Takara's abilities, I would not have been able to find you."

Sesshomaru watched as the roots tightened around the demoness's throat. More roots seemed to be growing from nowhere and were wrapping around her body. Above her head her wrist were bound. Her legs locked together as the roots roamed her exposed flesh. It angered him greatly. Naraku was enjoying her more than he ever needed too. Sesshomaru jumped when Naraku's finger fell down her cheek and wrapped itself in the thick, black locks. He was brought back to the earth with a mighty tug. A root had tied itself around his ankle. No matter how he hit it, the root continued to grow. More joined until he was fixed to the earth. Naraku's laughter caused the beast in Sesshomaru's chest to rage against its confines. Now it did not matter if Takara was hurt in the scuffle. She was a demon, she could heal. And, if she was struck down, he had Tenseiga to bring her back. Naraku needed to be punished for many things and death would be the punition.

His hands were on her face again. No matter how hard she fought, he kept her still. He was close. Much too close for comfort as he pulled her face towards him. Only a moment ago, she was in the same position with Sesshomaru. Then, she melted into his grasp. With Naraku's fingers touching her skin, she was going to be sick. Sesshomaru's growl was menacingly enough to frighten her. However, even with the Lord's warning, Naraku continued until his lips met hers. Her whole body went cold as if fighting Naraku like an illness. She tried to kick him off, but the roots only tightened. Even wrapped around her skull to keep her still. The growl she so wished to let loose was trapped in her throat. Silence still cursed her. It was driving her to the brink of losing control. But, there was nothing to hand her sanity too. Her inner demon was trapped behind the door again. With Naraku's lips against hers, the darkness was creeping back to her chest. The images were disappearing. One-by-one until there was only thoughts of golden-amber eyes left. She held onto them as if they were a life line.

Naraku's voice sang in her head. Made her heart cold and her stomach to curl into a tight knot. She knew she was losing to him. It made her angry, but there was no more fight left in her. She wished to spit at him, but even he controlled her to swallow the mouthful of saliva.

_You are now mine, Princess Takara. There is no need to fight it, for it is too late. _

His tongue pushed past her lips. She could feel his chuckle vibrate against her lips as he explored her mouth. Her eyes opened and she was forced to watch Sesshomaru's face harden. Yes, the dog demon was angered but the hurt in his eyes stabbed her heart. The red, for a moment, faded away as he watched Takara and Naraku share this moment. He knew it was forced, but it still affected his inner demon like an ice storm. She hoped, as much as someone who did not believe in it, that Sesshomaru knew she was not enjoying this. Her insides were cold. Naraku was the darkness in her chest like poison. She had never been this cold before and feared she would never warm again. She glanced at the golden eyes with a silent plea.

The demon lord fought against his bindings. She was begging him to free her and there was nothing he could do. Naraku had trapped them in some limbo. Sesshomaru had no control. He did not know which bothered him most.

"I know." He spoke aloud.

It seemed to please her. A spark lit in her eyes. When she blinked, they were red. Flamed with rage. Sesshomaru watched as the demoness closed her eyes. He had no idea her plan. When Naraku's tongue crossed hers again, she slammed her teeth together as hard as possible. She waited for the metallic liquid to gush against her teeth. Her tastebuds craved for this vile demon's blood. Her inner demon needed to feel his life force leave his body. A chuckle filled her ears again, unlike the howl she expected.

The cold set into her bones when she realised that the slimy substance that ran down her tongue was not blood. Her insides gaged as it gushed into her throat. The roots tightened until her blood stained its bark. He laughed even harder as his tongue slid into her stomach. Acid was stinging her throat as stomach vile, and miasma filled her mouth. But, his tongue would not allow any to escape. Her body would absorb every last drop.

Darkness was close. She could feel her consciousness straining. A scream was stuck in her throat. For the last time, she glanced towards the golden eyes. She saw how much he rebelled against his binds. His blood stained the roots he fought in vain against. Hopefully, if she sucumbed to the dark, all of this would be over. Naraku had said they were in a limbo. He had used her ability to find Sesshomaru's thoughts. For the first time since obtaining this skill, she regretted it. The dog demon was in so much pain because of her. This was all her fault.

Naraku pulled away from her. But, she was too weak to keep herself up. If it had not been for the roots, she would have fallen to the ground. Sesshomaru saw her head fall with unconsciousness. He growled when Naraku turned towards him while wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono.

"She is a very delectable creature, Lord Sesshomaru. I can see why you have kept her alive." His fingers touched her cheeks again. "Even I am surprised to see you care for this demoness the same way you do with Rin. She is a half demon, after all." His sneered caused a new wave of anger to rage through Sesshomaru. "Its to bad you let her fall to her death. Even I barely survived, and I was not as wounded as she."

Red eyes met gold. If it had been anyone else, Naraku knew those words would have caused a great deal of sadness to grow in their chest.

"Yes, Takara had died when she hit the ground after pulling us off the cliff. I will only admit this once," his red eyes darkened, "she did surprise me. However, it all has worked out in the end. You see, Lord Sesshomaru, Takara is the perfect pawn for my plan of obtaining the Shikon no Tama."

Naraku faced Sesshomaru while reaching into the folds of his kimono. The glow of his red eyes warned Sesshomaru that something vile was happening in his thoughts.

"She is weak now," Naraku withdrew his fingers as he turned towards the unconscious Takara. "but, she will be the best pawn at my disposal."

Sesshomaru realised what was held between Naraku's fingers. But, it was too late. The roots were too tight around his body. Naraku nearly chuckled as he reached for her chest.

"Her heart barely beats." He glanced towards the lord with a smirk. "I will give her life again. She will be in my control."

The shard, that looked as if made from the blackest stone, disappeared into her chest. Sesshomaru heard her heart give its last beat. There was a moment he feared, and hoped, that it was too late. That the tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama could not save her. If she had died, there was no way she could become a puppet of Naraku. She could follow the way of her Mother to the heavens above.

However, the Gods were not in his favor. He heard her take a sharp inhale of breath as life filled her again. Naraku's laughter filled his ears before darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>He fell out of the dream and landed hard. His body bounced against the bed. The blankets felt wet, and cold compared to his sweat drenched skin. A growl ripped through him as he stood. The once priceless, white bedding fell to the floor as a soaking, red mess. His inner demon was filled with such a power of rage, it caused his limbs to shake. That image plagued his consciousness. If he ever had a nightmare before this day, that image would have replaced it.<p>

He glanced at his hands and realised the healing wounds that peppered his skin. The results of Naraku's roots. He had to shake his head to keep himself from trotting down that trail of thought. Already, his heart quickened with anger. Red was staining his vision. The beast in his chest had not settled. It was ignoring his commands. Its hunger for Naraku's blood was nearly blinding. He closed his eyes and inhaled cool and cleansing air. _She _returned to him. The very demoness that had caused him so much trouble. It had been two months since he watched her fall to her death at the edge of his lands. For a moment, she had been in his arms again. Her scent was still in his nose. Their lips had touched and for the first time his inner demon was no longer a sulky, useless life form in his chest.

But, the chill did not stay away for long. He still heard her voice whispering her confusion of who he was. What toxic had Naraku filled her with for her to forget who she even was? Where was that half demon keeping her? How much longer could she survive while in Naraku's grasp? Sesshomaru feared that neither questions had appealing answers. His inner demon gave an anguished sigh. Before it could return to its sulking place he growled. Warning it that there was no time for such useless emotions. He turned towards the door.

_That fool will think twice about fooling _This _Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p>TAKARA IS STILL ALIVE! However, she is in ends of Narak and he has dark plans for her. What does that have to do with the Ice Lord of the West?<p> 


	16. You can tell me who I am?

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** So I realised it has been forever and a half since I last posted. I am sorry to the readers! I promise I have a lot written. I reached a major writing block because I fear the emotional state I will have to be in for the next two or so chapters to be officially written and typed out XD but I promise it's getting good! But, a warning now. It started to get a little emotional. Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

_Naraku faced Sesshomaru while reaching into the folds of his kimono. The glow of his red eyes warned Sesshomaru that something vile was happening in his thoughts._

_"She is weak now," Naraku withdrew his fingers as he turned towards the unconscious Takara. "but, she will be the best pawn at my disposal."_

_Sesshomaru realised what was held between Naraku's fingers. But, it was too late. The roots were too tight around his body. Naraku nearly chuckled as he reached for her chest._

_"Her heart barely beats." He glanced towards the lord with a smirk. "I will give her life again. She will be in my control."_

_The shard, that looked as if made from the blackest stone, disappeared into her chest. Sesshomaru heard her heart give its last beat. There was a moment he feared, and hoped, that it was too late. That the tainted shard of the Shikon no Tama could not save her. If she had died, there was no way she could become a puppet of Naraku. She could follow the way of her Mother to the heavens above._

_However, the Gods were not in his favor. He heard her take a sharp inhale of breath as life filled her again. Naraku's laughter filled his ears before darkness overtook him._

* * *

><p>Blankets were keeping her warm. Despite how smooth they were against her skin, she was sweating. It clung to her back, like a slug, as she sat up from the damp bedding. When her back was straight, a pain shot through her skull. For a moment, she could not see. She tenderly raised her fingertips to the source of the pain. When they grazed her temples, surprise almost made her jump. Under her touch was the rough material of bandages.<p>

A door suddenly slammed opened. She twisted towards it, and regretted it. Her vision lost again with the movement. The pain traveled down her spin and made her whimper.

"So, you're actually alive." A woman's voice rang out in the momentary darkness. "Thank the Gods. I was so tired of babysitting a corpse."

Color was returning to her in the slowest form ever. Her heart was suddenly beating against her ribs. She was in a comfortable bed in a anomalous room with an abrasive woman standing over her. How had she gotten here? Why did this woman speak as if she had been here while? The air was becoming thick around her. Her lungs could not process how to breath in. Her heart was beginning to ache.

The woman acted as if she did not realise that the girl on the bed could barely breath. The girls blood was pumping quickly in her veins. There was a tight knot in her chest that made everything her body needed to do to function much harder than it needed to be. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and the air caught in her throat. Her nerves seemed to be shot.

The pair of red eyes glared. The thought of this stranger angry at her made her want to hide. When she spoke, it only made the urge harder to defy.

"Get up. He's been waiting for you."

The way her tongue hissed the words did nothing to unhinge her from the sudden attack of panic that kept her frozen on the bed. Who was this woman and why did she want to take her somewhere to meet someone? Could they explain where she was and why her head was wrapped up?

And then she realised a question she had not been able to process just yet. _Who _was she? Her heart started another round of its quick beating. This time, she could feel the muscles aching as they tried to keep the little organ from bursting from her chest. What was her name? She brought a hand to her face to blot out the world, even for just a moment, but she startled when claws touched her cheeks . The air became thick again. Her chest was heaving as her head spun. She held her arms before her and saw sharp claws. _What _was she?

She tried to speak. Her voice was scratchy and her throat almost resisted to make the noise of her confusion. It must have been some time since she last spoke. Her brain could barely function how to form thoughts into words. The woman seemed annoyed. She rolled her red eyes and took another step closer to the bed. Her bright green earrings rattled with her movement.

"That is not my problem to deal with." Her fingers dug into the white material of the blanket. "Stop wasting my time and get up."

The air hit exposed skin. For a moment, she was brought back to her body. She had almost reached the point of hysteria and was watching the scene above their heads. A shiver ran through her when she realised she was naked under the sheets. The bandages around her head were the only sort of garment that adorn her body. The woman wore a white and crimson-violet pattern… she couldn't even think of what to call it. But, it was something that you used to cover yourself and she, herself, had very little of something like that.

The red eyes glared at her and more fear radiated through her. The woman made a growling noise under her breath as she took a closer step towards the bed. Immediately, she flung her arms to her face as a defence against the red eyes. From under her shield, she heard the aggravated sigh come from the woman. There was shuffling in the room before something hit her face.

"Get dressed. Now."

Something draped over her. Coming out from hiding, she found a beautiful… the word did not come to mind again. But, it was like the woman's in a blue design. It was as soft as the blankets she sat upon and felt like heaven in her hand. Her lips pulled down into a frown. Why could she not remember what this was? Or who she was? Did the cloth around her head keep all her memories locked up? If she were to use the sharp claws of her fingers to remove it, would she finally know her name?

Her fingers reached for her head, but the sharp snap of a fan hit her hand away. A grip on her forearm pulled her from the bed. She was faced towards a mirror as the woman tore the silk from her fingers. Those red eyes rolled at her. She felt incredibly small while in the presence of this woman that dressed her.

She took a moment to glance into the mirror. Hoping that if she saw herself a memory would follow. However, what she saw only brought one word to her tongue.

_Pathetic_.

As the red eyed woman danced around her, moving limbs when they got in her way of layering on the silk cloth. She looked very pale, and emaciated. At one point, there might have been muscles that were taunt under skin. Now, all of her bones could be counted. Her cheeks were hollow and the blue eyes that reflected back at her were meak. Full of fear. The rest of her head was wrapped in the white cloth that hid her hair. If she had any. Which was funny, since her head did not hurt.

The woman took a long, thin piece of cloth, that matched the material already on her body, and tied it around her waist a few times. Her aggravation was noticeable when she pulled the two ends together tightly. The squeeze on her middle made her lose her breath. Red eyes rolled at her again, before turning to the door.

"Lets go."

She fell into the woman's shadow. Following as closely as she could without stepping onto the tail of her… oh, yeah, she had no idea what it was called.

"What is this?" She held the soft material in her fingers

There was no one else in the halls as their bare feet sauntered across the brisk wooden floor. Not even a bug crossed their path. There was no other soul that could answer her question. Red eyes glanced back at her with a thin eyebrow raised. A sneer grew on her face before turning straight.

"I would want to know where I was going, not about some stupid kimono."

She felt small again. The woman was right, But, she did take note that what she was wearing was a kimono. Her thoughts seemed to steer where they needed to be after climbing over this first hurdle. Who was she and where was this woman leading her? Why had she gone so willingly with a stranger without asking these questions before leaving the room? What if she was currently being lead to her doom? There was no way she could defend herself. She should have stayed in her room. It was safe there. The white room with the soft bed and beautiful pictures that depicted glorious battles between a man and a horde of white dog-beast like creatures. Even if it had been a moment, that room had been a sanctuary and she would not mind returning.

"Well… where are you taking me?"

The woman chuckled. It was a dry laugh that did not reach her eyes. She paused before a door. Light was seeping from the cracks. At that moment, she realised that there were no pictures or tapestries hanging anywhere in this castle. If she had not just walked through it, she would have assumed this place was abandoned. The woman's fingers clasped onto the door, her red eyes darkening for a moment.

"I am taking you to meet your mate, stupid."

The light was blinding when the door was pulled to the side. Hands pushed her forward and left her alone in a garden. The scent of flowers filled her nose as a soft chuckle played in her ear.

"Takara, my love." A pair of red eyes laid upon her. "You have awoken."

He sat surrounded by birds. A curtain of black hair fell over his shoulder. A ghost of a smile turned towards her, but those blood red eyes never faltered. They were not as excited as his words were. In fact, even when he stood, with his arms outstretched, neither his expression nor his eyes told her that's where she belonged. But, he held her to his chest as if she did.

"I do not know who you are, or where I am." She voiced her main concern at the moment. There were many things running through her mind. Almost enough to make it impossible to concentrate on what really was bothering her.

He pulled away and she did not know if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw a smirk spread across his pale face. When she took a second glance, his lips had turned into a frown as he glanced down at her.

"It does make sense for you to not remember. It was a bad accident." A hand touched her head wrappings. She noticed, yet again, that there was no pain.

"So, you can tell me who I am?"

"You are Takara. I am Naraku. We are mates. This is our palace."

He extended his arm to gesture at the house behind them. Yes, it was a marvelous piece of wood that was forged together. However, she had seen it from the inside and knew that it was not the same story for the halls. They were barren and dreary. Not something you would brag about, in her opinion. He lead her to his sitting spot and guided her onto a cushion. The flowers that nearly created a private room gave off the most beguiling scent. In the back of her mind, she wondered if there were so many flowers to mask the stench of something unpleasant. Naraku settled on the cushion and her attention returned to the mesmeric stranger before her. His elegance from standing to sitting was almost unsettling.

When he positioned his knee to rest his elbow upon it, he turned his red eyes upon her. "Are you able to handle this story?"

Why wouldn't she? Her head did not hurt like the bandage portrayed her too. Should there be more to worry about than a headache? There was only pain when she first woke. A constant buzz seemed to occur when she tried to figure out why she was wearing the damn wrap. It was harmless, however.

His fingers on her chin brought her back. "I am just glad you're safe… it is just too bad that Rin is not."

Her eyebrow perked at the mention of the new name. Was that the abrasive woman who had woken her? The likeness between the two appeared as if she was sliced from the same cloth. Could that explain why the woman was so grumpy? Did something grave happen to her, for her to react in such a way?

"My dear," he looked at her with his eyes reflecting sadness. For a moment, even if she had no idea why, she felt sad too. "Rin is… was our daughter. Two demon brothers attacked our home and killed everyone. I found you, but could not save her as they took her away."

A… a daughter? Emotions caught in her throat. The small ache that would start when she thought about her head wound, blossomed to a sharpened blade into the side of her skull.

"Who… who was _everyone_?"

He reached for her hand as if he could not bare the news. His fingers were at her chin and guided her attention back to him. Lips were against hers and her head went spinning. Acid burned her lips. It slithered down her throat and made her stomach rupture. The cut in her skull throbbed to a level that was almost unbearable. He pulled away from her and began to list the names. Images filtered behind her eyes. Resurrecting them from the dark place that held her memories.

"Your brother, and his mate; Takeshi and Hina. She would have been due any day now with their first newborn. Takahiro and Isamu, your dear father and mother."

Suddenly tears sprung to her eyes as small memories returned to her as each member was listed. They all had faces she recognized and her heart tore in half. They were dead. Gone to place she could not reach. They were not trapped behind the door that held the rest of her memories in her chest, but above them in the clouds.

His voice continued to list every member that had fallen in the battle. Bodies came to her vision, but no faces. "You fought well against the brothers. But, they have swords that can slice through 1,000 demons with a single swipe. No one has ever survived an attack of that strength. If Rin is alive, it is thanks to you."

Slowly, a picture came together of a small child. Her black hair stretched down her back. She twirled on her toes and turned with brown eyes that sparkled as much as her smile. Takara's skull gave a smart, again. The place in her chest, that damn place that held every bit of her memories, felt conflicted. How was a child with brown eyes conceived from two parents with blue and red eyes? She turned to the man with more questions ready to spill from her mouth; but, his head grasped hers. His skin was cold. A clenching pain around her heart almost made her lose her breath. A cold wave went through her and the idea of brown eyes slipped through her fingers. Emotions hit her. She had lost her _daughter_. Her whole family was dead. Tears burned her eyes. Her whole body felt empty. For a moment the pictures kept coming to her, despite her wish for them to vanish. The creeping feeling of darkness was near. A cloud was forming over her head and her shoulders sunk at its weight. Her life was lost because of two brothers. Two heart-less beings. Her claws ached to feel their blood under them. In her chest a dangerous storm was brewing. She pulled away from her mate with a growl on her lips.

"Who could have done such a thing? Who dared enter my home and cause such destruction to my family? They must be very foolish if they believed them safe from my wrath."

If she had not been so blinded by her rage, she would have seen the smirk spread across her mates face. His blood red eyes gleamed.

"Their names are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>I am sorry to keep you waiting! Please continue to be patient and send what you think about it so far, or what you want to happen, or to yell at me for sucking at this! I will appreciate all of them! Hopefully will have the next chapter up within this week!<p> 


	17. The Dark Awakening

**Welcome to Beauty and The Half Breed**

**Foreclosure:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However, the ones that I have created are my precious jewels and would like to keep them as my own:)

**Note:** So I realised it has been forever and a half since I last posted. I am sorry to the readers! I promise I have a lot written. I reached a major writing block because I fear the emotional state I will have to be in for the next two or so chapters to be officially written and typed out XD but I promise it's getting good! But, a warning now. It started to get a little emotional. Please keep sending your words of love or of any statements that you think I should know! I love hearing from you good or bad!

**Recap:**

A clenching pain around her heart almost made her lose her breath. A cold wave went through her and the idea of brown eyes slipped through her fingers. Emotions hit her. She had lost her _daughter_. Her whole family was dead. Tears burned her eyes. Her whole body felt empty. For a moment the pictures kept coming to her, despite her wish for them to vanish. The creeping feeling of darkness was near. A cloud was forming over her head and her shoulders sunk at its weight. Her life was lost because of two brothers. Two heart-less beings. Her claws ached to feel their blood under them. In her chest a dangerous storm was brewing. She pulled away from her mate with a growl on her lips.

"Who could have done such a thing? Who dared enter my home and cause such destruction to my family? They must be very foolish if they believed them safe from my wrath."

If she had not been so blinded by her rage, she would have seen the smirk spread across her mates face. His blood red eyes gleamed.

"Their names are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>One minute she did not even know her own name. Then, a majestic fortress became her home. Her mate, Naraku, was normally preoccupied with their lands. Recently, they had been attacked, and he was busy trying to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. All that was left of their reign were she, and Naraku's siblings: Kagura, Hana, and Kohaku. Even if they filled the halls, she had never known such loneliness. The three seemed to keep a distance, or avoided her. There were not even maids or servants to keep her company.<p>

_They must all have been killed in the raid_. She would sadly remind herself whenever her thoughts would drift to the sad place. So many people had been slaughtered that night. Innocent, loyal beings that had no right to be slain the way they were. And, her daughter. The tight hold around her heart would happen again, and she would have to fight off the tears that would spring to her eyes. The poor girl that could be anywhere at this very moment. If she was still alive, that is. The thought brought a cold wave upon her, and she would shake it away. She needed to be strong for her people and her mate.

Her life, however, was very bland. When she woke, a plate would be waiting. It was always the same. A bowl of fruits, some nuts, and a strange slim that she had to swallow twice to get it into her stomach. It was never enough to replenish the meat on her bones. Just enough for her body to function for the day. However, she once tried skipping the vile drink. The shivers and chills were not worth it. The fear of Kagura forcing it down her throat kept her from ever repeating that mistake. The fight and heated words still haunted her. Takara vowed to never put herself in a situation with the wind sorceress again. This created a tedious routine of waking and sleeping. She was left with trying to put the pieces of her life back together. The memories that she was able to grasp were still foggy. Or, that she had witnessed them, versus experiencing them. Like being a mother.

The memory that came to her could not have been her own. Like she had been told the story of a mother and daughter, and she was telling it to another. Her heart, nor flesh could remember loving or touching the being that she, supposedly, created. Had the two of them ran through the empty halls? Had they filled the silence with giggles and laughter? With the passing days, Takara realised this castle was not a home for a child. Nor any being with a spirit. There were no toys, or a bed, for a child. A cold flushed the halls. How could the child from her memory smile as brightly as she did with a home like this? The weeks Takara called this barren dwelling home lasted an eternity. She had been on this earth for hundreds of years; yet, the days here lasted much longer. The routine was most mundane. Wake up. Eat. Roam the halls, then the garden. Find the stone wall and dream of what lay beyond. Then, as if summoned by her cry for freedom, one of Naraku's siblings would arrive and escort her back to the crypt. The routine was vexing.

One night, Takara perched herself on the window seal of her room. The night sky was filled with bright lights. They skirted across the sky as if racing each other. Part of her wanted nothing more than to join the venery. Her mate had not been around today. Again. This event was something she needed to adjust too. Despite how much her body wanted him to share the night sky, Takara was glad she was alone. She had been through a lot, and she could not even remember any of it. She felt as if there was more to what Naraku had told her. It was bothering her.

Yet again, as if sensing her unease, the door behind her slammed open. Her heart gave a jolt. Could it be Naraku? Was he here to hold her as she fell asleep? Whenever he was near, all her fear and questions dispersed. There were so many running through her skull that it physically hurt. Like a tiny knife had been plunged into her temple. The harder she tried to figure out why, the sharper the throb. However, the few times Naraku had wrapped an arm around her, a chill settled through her. Doubts, pain and worry would disintegrate. However, it was Kagura that burst through the door. There would be no escaping the pain tonight. Only another vile liquid that forced her to fall into unconsciousness. Fortunately, the dreams that followed were never bad. There was nothing, actually. Just a pair of golden eyes that watched her sadly. She never knew why they looked the way they did. The color was quite beautiful and it was sickening to see such jewels so lost.

A thought hit Takara. She knew not to fight with Kagura about drinking the purple vile. Those red eyes reminded Takara of her beloved mate. She could not standing at seeing the red flash with anger once again. But, it did bother her that she was forced to sleep, or to eat. Her body told her she did not need the rest, or the bland berries. It craved meat. It needed nourishment for it's true want. To leap from this window and race the shooting stars. She knew, if there were woods beyond the stone wall, that was where she belonged. Days she could survive amongst the trees, the vast sky. There was no need for induced sleep from a liquid being shoved down her throat. She wouldn't have to see the golden eyes again until her body _needed _the rest.

"Good evening, Kagura." Takara needed this to work. She could not continue this lifeless routine, again.

Her only reward was a grunt as the goblet was tossed at her. Her fingers fidgeted with the jewels encrusting the gold. It was a perfect relic of a king. A symbol of wealth and power. It was unfortunate that there was no one to rule over. Just the king, his queen and his three kin.

"Where did they all go?" Takara raised the glass to her lips. She made sure to keep them sealed so none of the vile liquid could slip through.

She faked a cringe to mimic the reaction shes had with every drink. She drew her silk kimono across her lips, as if wiping some away. The red eyes did not seem suspicious. Hopefully, she would not catch on.

"Where did _who_ go?"

Kagura's arms crossed over her chest. If it were possible, she looked even more annoyed than normal. Takara stumbled over her words. It was not usual for her to get a reply from Kagura, or anyone in the castle. Hana seemed unable to talk. Kohaku acted like he was forced to keep quiet. But, Kagura seemed to enjoy ignoring her.

"The servants. The kingdom. Naraku is a mighty lord. But, where are his people?"

Takara did her best to be blasé. She returned her stare to the night sky. The racing stars had laid to rest. Only the mounted lights remained. There was no moon to scare away the shadows.

"HA!"

A laugh was not what Takara expected. She turned back to the sorceress with a raised eyebrow. It was strange to see this demoness without a scowl.

"Naraku a king?"

For a moment, she nearly lost control of herself. Another laugh was about to boil out of her. Before she could take a new breath in, her red eyes filled with pain. A pale hand flew to her chest and she nearly doubled over with pain. Takara had no idea what was wrong with this stoic woman. Her own sensitive ears could hear the struggle of Kagura's heart. When the demoness stood straight, sweat had formed on her forehead. She panted with her fingers still clutching her chest.

"The few who survived. Naraku released… He feels _guilty _for not protecting them."

Yes, Takara thought just that. Naraku was a marvelous ruler. That must be why he kept her locked away. No one could ever harm her again.

"Do you think your niece is still alive?"

Takara's voice went dark. Her memory had not returned, but she still held onto the hate for the two brothers. The ones who attacked their home. Stole her daughter and lives away.

"Y..y..yes." Kagura stuttered as she flexed the grip of her chest. "The notorious brothers have been seen with her."

A feeling grew in Takara's chest. Hope.

"Naraku has sent the few allies we have left to rescue her. But, all have failed." She looked as if the words were vile in her mouth. Probably from the cruel memory of the horrible night.

Takara's thoughts were running. In the shadow of her chest, a plan was being concocted. She remembered the first thing Naraku had explained to her after waking with no memory. Her mate had explained that she had fought against the two brothers. And apparently had done a good job. Did that mean she had skills with the blade? What other talents did she possess that were still latent within her own untapped mind? She spoke her questions to the wind sorceress. The woman shuddered as if in pain for a response. It took her a moment, after taking a deep breath, to conclude an answer.

"Your skill for the blade was good. But, you were cocky and needed to be knocked down where you belonged." Her red eyes glowered at Takara. The sneer had returned to her face.

It was strange to imagine herself as someone that would be arrogant. While in the castle, she usually kept to herself. Besides, she had no skills to be able to boast. From the sounds of it, she used to, a lot. Enough for one of Naraku's kin to sound angry about it. Even though she had no right to speak of such way of her Lady. Takara decided to ignore the comment. She had a plan, and angering Kagura would ruin any sort of chance there was to make this a success. Unfortunately, there was no other that could help Takara in this mission. She turned to her sister-in-law with her jaw set.

"Then, take me to the amory. Help me restore my memory." She slammed the golden goblet to the window seal and jumped to her feet. Her heart was racing. This was it. "Help me get my child back."

Kagura's attention seemed to be caught. Not upon Takara, which seemed strange. The woman jumped as if someone how appeared behind her, and whispered into her ear. Then, she swallowed something vile.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>It was the most exhilarating thing she could remember doing since waking. Following Kagura through the halls, they made it to the armory with the help of the shadows. The wind sorceress found the door and flung it open. Candle light shone across the once magnificent blades. However, now they all had a thick coating of dust. Like they had not been used in some time. Definitely not when the two brothers were attacking the castle. A thought probed her skull. Wouldn't the soldiers have used every weapon that was available when their king was under fire?<p>

A sharp pain cut into her skull again, and she suddenly found her attention back to the swords. Her stomach dropped to the floor. She did not remember how to use such a tool, especially in a battle. How was she able to activate her plan of going after the brothers, if she had no form of attack, or defense? What damage was she possible of against such strong beings that could take down 1,000 demons with one swipe of their might swords? Take down a mighty kingdom in one night with their bare hands. Their power surpassed hers when she had her memory and skills. Now, she was just a barren shell of what she once was.

She ran a timid finger across one blade. Surprisingly, it was sharp. She must have touched the wrong side. A wince shook her body as blood stained the white dust. Her finger throbbed as a trickle of red stained her skin.

"Kagura… maybe there's another way.." her voice even trembled.

The wind sorceress rolled her eyes as she pushed Takara aside. She pulled the sword from the wall with a mighty tug. "Don't back out on me, you weakling. I've already put my neck on the line for you and I will not let you wuss out because you're to afraid to actually do something."

She tossed the sword, now in a sheath, at Takara. Her arms flailed as they tried to catch the weapon.

"But… but… Naraku would not be pleased to know that we ran off. We're safe behind the walls."

For a moment, Kagura looked at Takara. Deep in the eyes. The red orbs knew something. The secret was currently playing on Kagura's tongue, but her lips would not let the words to pass. She blinked, and the look was gone.

"Are you going to let the two brothers get away with what they did? You are weaker than I thought if you would."

She wasted no time to see if Takara had resolved her personal issue. Before Takara could even let another thought pass through her, Kagura had already stormed out of the door.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped her hair. She wanted to sit and worry about where Kagura was taking her. With the excitement of sneaking out of the castle and flying off into the raising sun on the wind sorceress feather, her thoughts were a mess. She knew this would anger, and worry, her mate. But, how happy would he be knowing she had had returned with their lost daughter? Surely that should equal out for her in the end…<p>

"We're almost there." The quiet voice of Hana could barely be heard over the power of the wind.

Kagura seemed, for the first time Takara had ever seen, relaxed. The usual sneer seemed to fade away. When they had launched into the sky on her feather, it seemed like she left all her issues on the ground. It was almost alarming to see such a tense creature at ease. Takara felt like she should have shared the same sire feel. Deep in her chest, behind the door that seemed to hold her memories, gave a shudder. A cold, sobering wave flooded through her. It was like a warning. Anxiously, she glanced around with the fear that someone, or thing, was about to attack. That wasn't the issue. There were only clouds near them. So close all she needed to do was reach out and her fingers could feel the fluff as the feather tore through it.

The organ in her chest set off with a new pace. Every hair on her body was raised. It was trying to tell her that something was wrong. So bad that her normally inert instincts were kicking in. It had been months since there was any sign that she still had any. For the majority of her time awake, she felt so weak. Like the poor mortals. A pathetic excuse for a demon.

A bubble grew in her chest. A ball of light within the darkness. She reached for it. The slightest touch caused it to combust.

_THIS IS NARAKU'S DOING! _A voice filled her skull.

She knew she knew that heart craved to hear that voice again. Before her memory loss, she must have heard it every day. At this moment, her body almost felt whole again. Not just a shell with foggy memories. A bubble floated to her again. Like a carrier bird with a message. She did not hesitate to reach for it again. Could have escaping the castle walls been all she needed to regain her memory?

Kagura began the descent to the earth. The sudden drop caused Takara's heart to fall to her stomach. The trance was broken. Her fingers returned to the bubble, but it had disappeared. Could she have imagined the thought of revelation? Was she so desperate to regain her memories that she would blame her own mate?

_It must be the task at hand_. She thought to herself as she ran a claw through her hair.

The ground below them was starting to take form. Not just a stretch of green. Now, she could see rivers that split trees and created valleys and farms. She untucked her legs and rubbed the aching muscles. They were stiff after sitting for hours. When the small group had left the sun had barely broken the horizon. Now, it nestled high in the sky.

Suddenly, it was like the feather had been ripped out from under her as the next thought washed over her like frozen rain.

_We're here. I must fight the brothers and get Rin back_. Her eyes darted to the weapon at her feet. Right now, it was a mere piece of metal wrapped in decorated wood. In a moment, however, her fingers would be wrapped around the hilt as she faced off with the notorious brothers. The two who wrecked her life. Could also slay 1,000's with their blades. And she, who had no memory of her having skills for any sort of weapon. Dread filled her. The heaviest liquid replaced her blood. What had she done? She had no right to risk her life, or Kagura and Hana's. Just to track down the brothers could end badly. There would be no way she could defend and protect all three of them. An icy grip grew around her throat. What would happen if one of Naraku's siblings were hurt, or killed, while in the scuffle? Would she even be allowed back onto their lands with blood on her hands?

It was too late to turn back. Kagura landed the feather. Takara's limbs were numb. She could not feel the earth beneath her. Kagura's toe shifted the sword closer to her.

"Hope you're ready for this."

Had Takara's fear rubbed off onto the wind user? For a moment the red eyes seemed conflicted. Like she too had just been struck with the idea that this was not the best situation.

Takara could not stand. Her knees were shaking. A tight knot was in her chest as her stomach squirmed like worms. "I… I can not do this."

Her voice was a whisper. Afraid of how Kagura would react, but also for facing the brothers. She truly did not have the strength to deal with either. "I do not remember how to hold a sword, Kagura, let alone to use it. To face off with the brothers that came and killed our whole kingdom in a single night? How am _I,_" she indicated to her weakened limbs, "able to revenge our kin?"

Blue eyes met red in a silent plea to understand. To not explode with anger. Instead, red eyes turned towards Hana.

"It's time." The pale, cold girl spoke.

The mirror in her hands began to glow. Takara turned towards it. A sharp grip appeared on her heart. She could feel fingers digging into her defenseless organ. Her breath left her. From Hana's speculum fog fell from the reflection of a fearful Takara. Quickly, the vapor filled the clearing Kagura had landed in. The trees were barely visible through the thick layer of white. The two women were suddenly gone. When the grip in her chest relaxed, Takara was free to breath. The fog filled her empty lungs. It burned her nose and tongue. She felt it enter her blood. It warmed her veins until she felt on fire. A bubble was in her chest. It was nearly pressing against her ribs. Her next breath was its final attempt at staying strong. It popped, releasing a new orgasmic rush through her. It made her toes curl. Her fingers clenched. Her heart had jumped into her throat. It was beating quickly and caused the blood to rush to her head. Her temples begged to burst. For a moment, the feeling felt amazing. She felt her consciousness begin to slip. The grip on her thoughts were slipping. Only the ends of her claws held on as another wave tore through her.

Her control was lost. She threw her head back as her heated blood turned to pure fire. A scream split her lips when the pain became unbearable. Her fear left with her yell. Something new took its place. A wild, animalistic feel fueled her blood to run as fast as it could. She was hungry. Her teeth clamped down to silence her howl. Fangs bit into her bottom lip. Her claws had grown. No longer was she defenseless, pathetic creature. Now, she craved for the blood of her enemies. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She would not stop until their life source staind her skin.

She stepped towards their scent. The sword shun under her shoe. She did not pause to pick it up. There would be no use for such a weapon. Her claws would be enough to bring the two scoundrels down. She began to run. Quicker and quicker her body went. Life around her was a mere blur. An arrow in her chest instructed her where to go. Her feet guided her through the brush of the forest. A clearing was her destination. It was just a stride away. She burst through the leaves like the crazed beast she felt like. The time was now to gain her revenge. Gods, she had never needed anything so badly before.

Two demons and _her_. Rin. She pounced her claws ready. There was a cry when her claws tore through the yellow eyed demon that pounced forward. A howl of joy tore through her. Her victim fell to the earth, lifeless. A huge toad demon jumped before Rin, as if guarding her. He brandished a staff that caused two heads to bounce off each other. The end of the staff hit the ground and a wave of fire shot towards her. She flipped to avoid the attack. Landing behind the toad, she reached for Rin. A shock rushed through her. Freezing her. Had the toad not stood above Rin. Instead, the young girl appeared a few inches taller than he. He might have reached Takara's knee.

She shook her head and turned back to Rin. There was no need for unnecessary distractions. Her daughter was so close. Her head kept spinning despite how stationery she stood. She almost stumbled when she stepped towards the girl. The burn had returned to her lungs. It made her go blind from the pain. The earth was suddenly beneath her knees. Her lungs could not hold enough air. Her sharp claws dug into her skin, trying to release the acid that burned her insides. Sweat stained her forehead. A feather was above her. The angry toad was yelling, but her mind was so far from the clearing. The pain was too great.

A scent came to her nose. Some how was able to break through everything that was happening, and distract her. It brought a wave of… what? Unease to her? It belonged to a powerful energy. She somehow knew who it belonged too. Her heart, despite its despair from all its use today, gave a single thump of hope. Like it was… happy that the scent was near. The knife in her temple plunged deeper, harder, unbearably deep. There was a metallic taste in her mouth. Vile was in her stomach and crawled into her throat. She needed to scream before the pain ripped her to pieces. A silver ball of light broke a path through the trees.

An explosion of purple surrounded Takara. She felt the feather under her. Thank the Gods, for she did not have the energy to pick herself up at this moment. Her eyes barely stayed open. The poison fog seemed to be leaving her body. A weathering shell was what was left. She heard the conversation, but did not see anyone else near to speak it.

"You were suppose to keep Sesshomaru out of the clearing until we took the human girl!" It was Kagura, who sounded very upset.

A male's voice gave a smooth, nonchalant answer. He did not seemed bothered that he had some how messed up their plan. "I did my best. You know it is very difficult to fool the older brother."

Takara heard Kagura's huff before the feather took off. Her eyes landed on the ground, the only place she could move them. She saw her victim, the first and only brother she was able to kill. She knew his blood was under her nails at this very moment. His yellow eyes were wide and lifeless. They were bright yellow, even when glazed over. His matching hair was stained with his blood. She then noticed how small and young he appeared. There was no way that was the creature she had brought down moments ago. A sudden ping of sadness filled her. But, she did not think of it for long. Darkness was consuming her.

* * *

><p>HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS! Another chapter for your pleasure:) However, as I am almost to the point of writing and I realised something... I think I am almost done with this story! Maybe a few more chapters until the end of Beauty and the Half Breed. HOWEVER, if anyone is interested... I might continue on with a sequel! If anyone would be interested in helping me with some editing and possibly keeping me on my game so it wont be months in between updates XD If anyone is interested, please message me! If not, you can still message me and let me know what you thought of this chapter or about the new story I've been contemplating about!<p> 


End file.
